


Hold you down

by aneta_b



Category: Oscar Isaac - Fandom, Oscar Isaac Fandom
Genre: Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Falling In Love, Flirting, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:33:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 87,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23425570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aneta_b/pseuds/aneta_b
Summary: She was a mess. He liked this mess. They met when they both were at different times in their lives, but it's probably how it works... She pulled him to her and he couldn't resist. That's how it started...
Relationships: Oscar Isaac/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

She didn't really want to be there. But he asked her and asked her for so long, so she finally gave in. Again.  
-Remember to dress well. - he reminded her that rainy friday morning when she was sipping coffee in the living room.  
Claire pulled her legs to the couch and moaned on the phone.  
-Do you really need me there? I mean, you can do well even without me.  
-Sweetheart, you know how agents look at musicians when there is a pretty girl with them. - he replied.  
-Then look for such a girl. - she laughed, but before he could answer, she added - Okey, I'll be there. Nicely dressed. I will be nice too. But please, don't drink as much as last time, Chuck. Matthew will be really pissed if he has to help me bring you back to the apartment again.  
-I promise you dear. I will send you the address on your phone. See you at 7.  
Claire put down the phone and took another sip of coffee. She didn't want to go anywhere, she preferred to stay on this couch all day, but since she promised... She heard the bedroom door slam, and Matthew entered the living room. Many of her friends were jealous of her living with him. They knew each other since collage and went to New York together years ago. He was a model and presenter at a local tv station, and she worked as a photographer for smaller agencies, ran a blog and sometimes wrote columns. They lived together because it was cheaper. In addition, they were friends, so that Matthew comfortably sat down next to her on the couch in the boxers themselves.  
-Chuck already called? - he asked, taking a cup of coffee from her and finishing the rest that remained - I heard you talked to someone.  
-I didn't want to wake you up, I`m sorry...  
-No, you didn't. - Matthew shook his head and ruffled his dark hair with hand - Probably he can't wait for the evening. He's been saying that for weeks.  
The girl nodded.  
-I'm 32 years old...- she started looking at her friend -... and my guy tells me to remember to dress nicely.  
-I told you I don't like him before. - Matthew shrugged his shoulders as if it was obvious- After he got drunk at Amanda’s party and we had to force him into the apartment...  
-It was an accident!  
-Yeah, and how did he pour beer on you during your birthday a few months ago? It was a nice dress...  
-I know, I know, I know... You already said that. - Claire sank down on the couch - I'm a mess. My life is one big mess...  
-Oh, don't say that! - Matthew embraced her and pulled her to him - For me you are the most beautiful, the smartest, the brightest...  
-Why can't you be my boyfriend, Matthew? We would be a great couple. You already buy me tampons and you see me in underwear more often than my men.  
-Because I prefer men. - he laughed kissing her forehead - But I promise! If I change my mind, you'll be the first one I will go to bed with.  
-Thank you. There`s a hope for me.  
He kissed her forehead one last time and stood up explaining that he had an appointment at the gym. Matthew Collins was just like that - great stuff for a boyfriend. Tall and well-built, well-kept and fun. _"Tall brunet with blue eyes"_ the one that women around the world were looking for just walked around their apartment only in boxers. Clair dragged herself off the couch and headed for her room, intending to look for something for the evening.  
-Send me later pictures when you find something! - Matthew shouted from inside the apartment and after a moment the door slammed behind him.  
  
She met Chuck about six months earlier at one of the events Matthew was taking her to. A lot of people from various professions, cool music, interesting conversations, alcohol. Although Claire never drank much, sometimes in difficult moments in life, she was able to overdo it. Matthew mentioned that she had a very _hard day_ that day, which is why Chuck Bludd had a chance with her. Because she was drunk.  
But Claire liked him. And it was probably the worst. She did not know if she loved him even though _"I love you"_ fell from her mouth many times.  
-He is a nice guy. - she said to herself pulling another dress from the wardrobe - He is trying to make his dreams come true, this is important. So he is stubborn and ambitious.  
She had just had her third coffee when she realized that she still didn't know where she should go that evening. Chuck dreamed of being successful as a musician. He played in small bars, recorded his songs and published on the internet, but that was not it yet. That day, however, he was to play in a fashionable club in Brooklyn where music producers often appeared. It was his chance.  
  
_"I hope you don't wear the last one. You look like a desperate girl ..."_  
  
The message from Matthew was not optimistic. Her room looked like a hurricane hit. And Claire was more and more desperate. Finally, after a few hours, Matthew arrived. He threw his gym bag into the corner and entered her room with a large pizza and beer for himself.  
-You look terrible. - he laughed when he saw her sitting on the bed in her underwear.  
Her dark brown hair was one big mess, glasses slipped off her nose, and her green-blue eyes said she had already given up.  
-I do not understand this. -he said brushing some of the clothes off the floor with his foot- You're pretty, shapely. You have curves where you need them, and you don`t know how to show them at all. Please!  
-Because I'm a loser. - Claire murmured, reaching for a piece of pizza - Do you remember when in college David told Susan not to borrow clothes from me because I dress strangely?  
-David was an asshole!  
-I wore flannel shirts and holes in my jeans.  
-These were hard times Claire! - Matthew laughed, reaching for a beer and drinking a few sips- Okey! Show me what you got here.  
  
This April`s friday was completely rainy. Dark clouds hung over the city, and even the fact that Matthew had finally found something for her did not fill her with joy. Claire got out of the taxi near the club and opened her umbrella. She wanted to walk a bit to feel confident in high heels. She adjusted her black coat and started down the pavement. She saw her reflection in the shop windows and had to admit - she looked pretty good. Matthew talked her into wearing black tight pants imitating leather _(the ones she'd bought at a discount last season and still had a price tag)_ , a flowing black blouse with straps _("This is nice, but don't I look like a nightgown?" “You must look like that, woman!")_ and a dark gray cardigan that kept falling from her shoulders.  
Matthew also persuaded her to make curls and apply lipstick. She stood in front of the club and took a deep breath. Now or never. Chuck will either be pleased or she will have to rethink it all. She showed the bodyguard an invitation and went inside. She left her coat and umbrella in the locker room, and then went deeper into the club. It was a nice a little dark club with many tables and a stage at the end. Small boxes on the sides ensured intimacy to the guests, and the dance floor in the middle encouraged them to dance. There were quite a few people inside and Claire looked nervously at her watch. No, she wasn't late.  
She saw Chuck standing by the stage. He looked really good in a jacket and hair pretending to be artistic disorder. He talked to a few men and a woman with beautiful red hair. Claire came over to say hello and Chuck almost jumped when he felt her hand on his shoulder.  
-Sweetheart, you will give me a heart attack. - he laughed kissing her cheek and looking at her - Wow, you look... Great.  
-Thank you. - she felt her face blush, but she stood his gaze.  
-Do you want a drink? - before she could answer Chuck nodded at the waiter, and after a while turned to his interlocutors - And this is my Claire. Honey, this is Amy, the owner of the place. You already know Brian and Alex, and this is Oscar.  
-Nice to meet you. - Oscar shook her hand and smiled - Chuck didn't say he had a fiancée.  
Claire looked confused and nervously straightened her hair.  
-I'm not... - she began, but Chuck interrupted her again kissing her cheek- Honey, will you wait for me at the table? Thank you.  
Oscar stared at the girl who came to the table. She didn't look pleased. Maybe she was smiling, but her eyes begged for help in escaping from this place. She sat down at the table and quickly drank the drink that the waiter brought. Oscar smiled, glancing at her as if it were an interesting phenomenon. Claire crossed her legs, then he saw a tattoo on her foot, a beautiful black rose. She ordered another drink and looked at them again. For a brief moment their eyes met, and Oscar smiled at her, slightly lifting his beer bottle. Her smile surprised him.  
  
-Can I get on? - Oscar asked approaching her lodge as soon as the concert began.  
Chuck and the band were already on stage playing the first song. She nodded, turning a glass of drink in her hands.  
-Nice place. - the man began the conversation uncertainly, seeing Claire's eyes wander the faces of people on stage - Do you come here often?  
-Not so often. - she replied - In fact, even today I didn't feel like coming here.  
-Your fiance has a concert today, didn't you want to be here? - Oscar seemed surprised.  
Claire's eyes stopped on him and a grin crossed her lips.  
-Chuck is not my fiancé. - she replied - And I think it scares me to think that you could have thought like that...  
-Oscar. - he finished for her - My name is Oscar Isaac.  
-Claire Bennet.  
-Nice to meet you Claire _"I'm not Chuck's fiancée."_  
She laughed and finished her second drink.  
-Do you know how it will end? - she waved towards the waiter and showing him in a sign that she asks for another drink - I will be sitting here the whole concert dressed as a date, and my...guy... will not even look at me. By midnight he would be so drunk that I would have to force him to a taxi and drive him home.  
-I don't believe it could end so badly.  
Claire looked at her interlocutor. He could have been a few years older than her. His skin was nicely tanned, dark eyes looked at her curiously, and a seductive smile wandered on his lips. Hair was dark, curly with gray strands already visible, and the light facial hair only gave him charm.  
-Why do I think I've seen you somewhere? - she said after a moment.  
-Maybe it is so?  
The waiter put another drink in front of her. Claire decided that the fourth would be her last, with the fifth she would have to not get up. She glanced at the stage again. Chuck was doing really well so he should be pleased.  
-Your partner won't be mad that you're sitting here with me? - she asked, sweeping the club with her eyes.  
-Naaah, I'm alone here.  
-It is sad. - she muttered under her breath and looked at the Oscar - We sit here alone, drink our drinks, but in fact we could be somewhere else....  
Oscar finished his beer and laughed.  
-Where would you like to be right now? - he asked.  
Claire's eyes sparkled when she looked at him. A beautiful smile appeared on her lips.  
-I would eat something. - she said resting her head on her hands - And you know what Oscar? I'm going to do that.  
-How? Now? And the concert?  
Claire, however, was already looking for something in her purse, which she threw into a corner. After a moment, she pulled out her sneakers and Oscar laughed when he saw her remove the heels, put on her sneakers and quickly drank her drink.  
-It was nice to meet you! - she said getting up from the table - Maybe we will meet again someday.  
-Can I go with you? - he asked in surprise getting up from the table.  
The girl looked at him closely.  
-Are you sure?  
-Yeah, sure! Besides, you're drunk, it wouldn't be safe if you walked around the city alone.  
-You know I won't sleep with you?  
Nobody even realized when they paid for their drinks and left the place quickly. Oscar helped her put on her coat and they went out into the cold night air. The cool wind sobered them up in an instant. Oscar buttoned his coat, glad that the rain had finally stopped. Claire adjusted her purse with the heels of her shoes sticking out.  
-What would you like to eat? - he asked.  
-Carbs. - Claire laughed.  
Before Oscar could say anything, she grabbed his arm and led him down the street.  
-I know a really nice place here. - she said - If I have to eat something indecent, I want it.  
Neon lights reflected off large puddles under their feet. They walked side by side, passing people who, like them, went out into the city at night. After a few minutes they stopped at a small place and Claire stepped inside confidently. They took a table in the middle of the room and quickly placed orders.  
-Chuck won't be angry if he sees you're gone? - Oscar unbuttoned the sleeves of his black shirt and rolled them up.  
The place was pleasantly warm. Claire sat across from him smiling happily.  
-He won't even notice, believe me. I didn't run away for the first time.  
-Are you always running away with a stranger?  
-You are not stranger. Your name is Oscar.  
He didn`t know what was in this girl that in some strange way she attracted him. He only knew her for a few hours, and they were already eating burgers at midnight in a pub he had no idea about.  
-One thing puzzles me... - she started reaching for the fries - Where do I associate you with? Because I have already seen you...  
-Maybe from the cinema?  
-I didn't go to the cinema with you!  
-I mean the movie. - Oscar laughed - I am an actor.  
-Oh! Have I seen anything you played recently?  
-Maybe _Star Wars _?  
Claire's eyes widened unexpectedly as if she suddenly realized what he had said.  
-Really?  
-Did you see the last part?  
-Are you kidding? I've seen _“Force Awakenes”_ three times with Matthew. - she answered- Matthew is my friend, by the way. I love _Star Wars_... But I don't think I should say that, you just met me.  
Oscar laughed again and reached for a Coke.  
-Why wouldn't you tell me more about yourself?  
-Because I'm weird? But never mind... So you played in _Star Wars_... Something big? Sorry to ask, but I have loved Han Solo since I was a child, I didn't really look at the rest of the cast.  
-I also played the pilot.  
-I have a weakness for pilots… - Claire seemed lost in her thoughts for a moment - No offense. This doesn`t mean that I will attack you. You do not have to be afraid. I'm sorry, I said I`m weird.  
They were silent for a moment, finishing their meals. It wasn't a bothersome silence, it was more natural. In the end, however, Oscar could not stand it and asked a question that he had in mind for some time.  
-You really fell in love with Han Solo?  
Claire laughed and shook her head. After a while, however, she pulled up the cardigan's sleeve and showed him a small tattoo on her wrist.  
-I made a Millennium Falcon`s tattoo when I was in high school. - she said.  
Oscar gently grabbed her hand and ran a finger over her delicate skin.  
-Do you have more of them? Tattoos?  
-Oh! Sure.  
She rolled up the other sleeve and showed him a small lightning bolt on her forearm, then slipped the cardigan off her shoulders revealing a floral motif on her shoulder.  
-I put the Rebel symbol here... I have one more, but I shouldn't undress here.  
Oscar's eyes wandered around her body as if he wanted to guess where else she could hide some surprise.  
-You see... - Claire put on the cardigan again - It turned out that I'm strange.  
-You are not. - Oscar wiped his hands on handkerchiefs and pushed his plate away - It's cool. You are yourself. My girlfriend also has few tattoos and...  
-Oh. Do you have a girlfriend?  
He saw the disappointment in her eyes. She finished her drink and also reached for handkerchiefs.  
-You could have said faster. - she began- I wouldn't pull you here knowing that someone is waiting for you. I`m sorry.  
-Claire, I wanted to go with you myself. You have nothing to apologize for.  
-But it came out awkwardly. You know, I should probably go home now. It's quite late.  
Before Oscar could react, Claire put on her coat and grabbed her purse. She paid for a meal at the cash register without waiting for him.  
-Wait a moment for me, please. - he said looking for the wallet and seeing how the girl is heading to the exit.  
She waited. She stood outside the premises watching the flashing ads across the street.  
-I didn't want it to work out like this, I`m sorry. - Oscar began when he joined her quickly putting on his coat- You seemed nice, I could tell you faster.  
-Doesn`t matter. Really. - she interrupted him - It was nice evening.  
-Yeah, very nice.  
They were silent for a moment again. They felt comfortable with each other and Claire didn't know why she had reacted so nervously to the news that Oscar had someone. All in all she could have expected it. He was handsome. He was an actor. She think it's obvious.  
-I think I should be back… - Claire looked toward the taxi stand - It's late.  
-Will you give me your number? - he hesitated to ask but finally dared.  
The girl's face beamed for a moment, but after a second she shook her head.  
-That's probably a bad idea. - she replied - We both drunk a little, we laughed, I seem nice to you now...  
-Are you not like that?  
-I'm a mess, Oscar. However, if you come to the conclusion tomorrow morning that you would like to meet me again, of course as friends, I think you'll find me.  
-How?  
-You will find a way. You are smart guy. So, see you then.  
She got into the first taxi and just left him. It was strange for both of them. Claire thought about it all the way. Oscar was a really cool guy, and cool guys are never alone. Besides, they just went out to eat, it is not a promise of living together. She felt the alcohol slowly dull her and she was happy when she finally stood outside the door of her apartment. She should have been home this Friday evening...  
__


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Give me an evening, or give me a night.  
>  I'll show you the time, of your life.  
> I'll walk you home safe, from the dark.  
> I'll give you my jacket, I'll give you my heart.  
> But she won't come dancing tonight,  
> She's having the time of her life._

Monday never sounded good. Although she spent the weekend at home, she felt more tired than before. Matthew was happy to hear that she had left Chuck's concert with a stranger, but his face quickly changed expression when she told him that the man was already taken.  
-I didn't mean to pick him up anyway. - she said putting the dishes in the dishwasher - He was nice, I drank a little, Chuck didn`t pay attention to me so I decided to eat something and Oscar joined.  
-Don`t worry about him. - Matthew packed his bag and glanced at his watch - We must leave immediately. Do you give away this column today?  
-Yes, I have to go to the office. I will make the last corrections and that will be it.  
-I finish at four o'clock, do some shopping?  
-I'll send you a message later what you need to buy, okay?  
Claire started the dishwasher, grabbed her bag and a thermal mug with coffee, and left the apartment with Matthew. Uber was waiting for them below.  
After less than an hour, she was already sitting in a cafe under the headquarters of the magazine for which she wrote a column. As usual, she took a table by the window. She started the computer, put on her headphones and played her favorite music. Her dad preferred her to become a lawyer or doctor, but she was sipping coffee now, watching people hurrying along the sidewalk. What she did gave her joy. She could write, meet people, experience new and interesting things. It was quite an interesting life, at least right now.  
She applied the last corrections to her text and read it again.  
_"Pretty good..."_ she thought and after a while sent it to the editor-in-chief. If he likes the text, he won't have to bother upstairs. She closed the computer and listened to the music in the headphones for a moment. In her mind, she arranged topics for subsequent texts, planned Matthew's birthday party, and created a shopping list when the vibrations of her phone pulled her out of her thoughts.  
-Hello darling. - Chuck's voice sounded cheerful - What are you doing?  
-Working. And you?  
-Also at work. - he sighed.  
They haven't talked since Friday, and yet Chuck sounded like they had a good evening together yesterday.  
-I forgot to ask. Did you like the concert? You left sooner...  
-I had a headache. - Claire lied quickly - But I really loved it. Are you satisfied with the performance?  
-I'm calling about this...  
_"Why else would you call..."_ she thought as she finished her coffee.  
-Amy, the owner of the club, just called me. The performance was very well liked by the clients and I would also propose to perform this Friday.  
-Oh, that's interesting. - Claire quickly remembered Amy's beautiful red hair - Of course you agreed, didn`t you? This is a big chance.  
-Yeah, sure, I agreed! - Chuck was clearly excited - Alex and Brian are also happy.  
-That's okey then, I think...  
-So see you on Friday?  
-Why on Friday? - Claire was surprised - Should I be there too? What for?  
-Honey, Amy suggested it herself. She said that it looks cool as a pretty woman like you accompanies her man.  
-Oh. - that's all Claire was able to bring out.  
She sincerely doubted Amy would say such a thing, but Chuck clearly wanted her to accompany him again. So she agreed. It was only then that she learned that they would meet until Friday, because _"we have to practice and we have a new song so... you understand."_  
When she hung up, she sent a quick text to Matthew.  
_  
"Pasta, tomatoes, milk, chicken and washing powder. Book your Friday evening for me."_  
  
On Tuesday, she sent Chuck a message that Matthew would accompany her at his concert. He didn't answer her calls, so all she had left was her text. The answer came on Wednesday evening. Just a short _"Ok"_ and nothing else.  
-Asshole... - she muttered under her breath, responding to a message from her brother - Stupid clown. Damn!  
She had to remove the entire last sentence from meil because she was beginning to threaten her own brother. She decided that she would not be nervous. She will be an oasis of peace, as they taught in yoga classes, which she watched on Saturday mornings.  
Her boyfriend was definitely busy. He must work to earn money, and after work he ran to the band's test. They had to practice new songs to get it perfect on Friday. That's how she imagined him - hungry, with a few days of stubble, a stale shirt and crazy eyes.  
-Do you really want to believe it? - Matthew didn't seem to share her opinion- I think that Chuck took a few days off, he`s drinking with his friends, and playing something there in his free time.  
-You never liked him. - Claire wrapped the blanket on the couch - This is a great opportunity for him.  
-I will agree with you here. - then he tossed a paper bag at her - See what Sarah lent me from the studio wardrobe. Just don't destroy it!  
Claire uncertainly pulled a black lace dress from the bag.  
-Wow... - she whispered - Do you think I will get into it?  
-If you don't, don't eat anything by Friday. Try!  
Claire locked herself in the room and quickly took off her home clothes - leggings and a Matthew sweatshirt. She pulled on a delicate dress uncertainly. It had black lace sleeves and was quite taut, but the V-neckline added charm.  
-And what do I look like? - she asked as she left, standing uncertainly in the middle of the living room.  
-If Chuck doesn't fuck you in the toilet, you should dump him. - Matthew was delighted.  
-I don't know if it would be hygienic. -Claire laughed - Don't you think the dress is too short?  
-God! That's the way it should be! If I have to go there with you, this is how you should look.  
  
Friday evening promised to be really good. It was not raining for the first time in a long time and Claire was glad she would not have to take her coat with her. Matthew looked great in dark jeans and a matching navy blue shirt.  
-If it's boring, at least we'll get drunk looking great. - he said as they got out of the taxi in front of the premises.  
They managed to get inside before it got crowded and quickly headed towards the bar. Matthew ordered them a drink and they looked around the room.  
-A lot of people. I think Chuck is actually attracting customers. - Matthew muttered.  
-You don't seem to love it. - Claire laughed, looking for her boyfriend.  
-Don't get me wrong. - he replied as they moved between the guests towards the stage where they saw the red hair of the owner of the premises - Chuck is capable, sometimes funny. I just don't like how he treats you.  
-My knight! - Claire kissed his cheek and took his arm - I'm glad I won't be here alone tonight.  
-Claire! Come here!  
Chuck's call came to them from around the stage and they went in that direction. Alex and Brian plugged in the last instruments, and Amy came over and kissed Claire as if they were friends for a long time.  
-I'm glad you came! - she said and looked at them - You look really...  
-Thank you. It's thanks to Matthew.  
-I just gave her a dress, Claire has a body. - he answered winking at the girl knowingly - I see that you have many guests today.  
-Yes, indeed. If you would like I can introduce you to our second band. They play after Chuck's performance. I heard you work on television, it can be interesting.  
Claire followed Matthew with her eyes as he disappeared between the tables when suddenly she felt someone grab her waist and kiss her hard on the cheek.  
-Hello darling!  
-Chuck! You scared me. - the girl moaned.  
-I missed you. - he said kissing her so hard that she almost spilled her drink - You look insane.  
She felt her blush. So he did care... She wanted to say something, but Chuck kissed her one more time and said that he had to meet someone. So she stood there, a little surprised and a little disgusted, having her drink at once.  
After a few moments she realized that she was standing alone and it didn't seem like any of her friends would join her. So she headed towards the bar to order something else. Like Matthew said - at least she'll get drunk looking good. She sat in a high chair by the bar waiting for a drink and watched the room. In fact, there were more people that evening. She saw Matthew talking to some young people, then Chuck, who flitted between the stage and the place where Amy stood. He certainly had to discuss some other issues related to the performance.  
-I found you so you have to give me your number now. - a pleasant male voice sounded at her ear.  
She turned to tell the man that he had mistaken her for someone else when she saw who was standing beside her.  
-Oscar? What are you doing here? - Claire was surprised, but a strangely pleasant feeling enveloped her when she saw him.  
He looked really well dressed all in black, in a jacket and with a few unbuttoned shirt buttons. She felt the nice smell of men's perfumes as he hugged her in greeting.  
-Aren't you happy to see me? - he laughed, sitting down next to her.  
-Of course I'm happy, but... You surprised me. That's all.  
Oscar beckoned to the waiter and after a moment held his drink. He glanced at the girl and smirked.  
-You must have heard that this evening, but you look...huh...stunning.  
She felt her blush again.  
-Thank you. You look great too.  
-Really? Thank you. - he laughed - It's a nice compliment. I shaved a week ago to look like this now. For you.  
-Should I believe it? - she asked smiling - What are you doing here? I hope you are not alone today.  
-You told me that if I want to meet you, I will find a way. - he suddenly answered, interested in his drink and not looking at Claire - So I found. I know the owner, I made a few calls and...  
-You organized a show for my boyfriend?  
Oscar winced as if he couldn't believe it himself.  
-Yeah, that's what I did. - he said - So let's get to business, honey.  
He put his phone on the counter and pointed at him.  
-I'm waiting for your number. Real, not made up.  
-You really think it's a good idea? - Claire took his phone uncertainly - Your girlfriend will not be delighted. I wouldn't be...  
-You won't sleep with me anyway. - he laughed - You lose nothing.  
Claire quickly dialed her number and handed him the phone. He was looking her straight in the eye as he chose her number and put the phone to his ear.  
-Seriously? Do you think I deceived you? - Claire laughed when she felt the vibrations of phone in her purse.  
-It doesn't hurt to check. So? Are you alone tonight too?  
-No. Today I am with Matthew. He is right there. - she replied pointing her friend by finger - And you? Is your girlfriend here?  
-Nope. She went to Miami on commission, she will be back on Wednesday.  
She wanted to ask him something more, but the first sounds from the stage reached them so she quickly turned her gaze there. Chuck looked great again and Claire felt proud that she could participate in his success. The guests greeted him with applause and soon everyone was carried away by the songs he played.  
-Have he written a song about you? - Oscar's voice sounded once more in her ear, and when she shook her head he added - He should write. I would write.  
She looked at him as if he was joking, but he only ordered them another drink. After several songs, Chuck and the band took a break for a while and the club resounded with numerous conversations. Claire and Oscar decided to move to a free table and after a while plunged into a loose conversation.  
-Has he fucked you up yet?  
Claire choked on her drink and looked at Matthew, who was unexpectedly beside her. He was already a bit drunk and settled back in the chair next to her. He glanced at the man who accompanied her, Oscar seemed as surprised as she was.  
-I didn't think about you buddy! Calmly! - he laughed - Chuck, Chuck, Chuck! Where's the Chuck! I have his hot girlfriend here!  
-Shut up! How much did you drink? - Claire asked looking at a friend- I will not pull you to the apartment alone.  
-I was carrying you recently. Like a bride! - then Matthew realized that he didn`t know the man who was sitting with them at the table so he reached out to him - Matthew Collins. I live with Claire.  
-Oscar Isaac. - Oscar shook his hand.  
-She told me about you lately! Claire... Is he the same guy?  
-You told him about me? - Oscar seemed amused at how the girl began to blush again.  
-She didn't say much, but... Shit! Claire!  
The girl painfully stepped on him under the table, but he understood what she had to say. He only showed that he would say no more and focused on his drink. Oscar felt amused at the whole situation. He did not expect to spend this evening in such company. After a moment of sulking, Matthew and Claire began to tell him about some trip they made together last year. It was obvious that they got along well and felt at ease with each other. Claire's eyes were glistening and she shook for a moment as she walked into the toilet. When she came back she was already carrying her high heels in hands.  
-Matthew...- she groaned sitting down at the table- I'm hungry...  
She didn't have to say anything more. Matthew and Oscar quickly paid for alcohol, and then left the place. It was quite cold outside, and Claire felt a cold shiver run down her arms. She glanced at the boys who decided to light cigarettes and were now fighting the lighter. Despite the late hour, the area was full of people. Friday evening always attracted customers to clubs and restaurants. Claire pulled a hairband out of her purse and quickly tied her hair in a messy bun while looking through the shop window next to it.  
-Guys! - she called to Matthew, who just got into an interesting conversation with Oscar about cigarettes and cigars - I'm hungry! Please!  
They finally turned their attention to her. Oscar frowned and quickly took off his jacket, handing it to Claire.  
-God, you're all shaking! - he said - Put it on.  
She was a little surprised, but without a word she put on his jacket, it was pleasantly warm and smelled of him. However, she didn`t think long about it, because her stomach demanded food. So they walked down the sidewalk, not even wondering where they were going.  
Matthew said Claire's nose will definitely find food so they have nothing to worry about. When the boys started another conversation, this time about alcohol, she accelerated a bit to avoid listening to them. She felt a slight buzz in her head and had the impression that her legs were carrying her towards the place where she could eat pizza. Yes, she wanted a pizza. She wanted those fattening calories she would regret when the alcohol left her body. She did so too, because she knew that her companions would not protest. They didn`t even care.  
It wasn't until around 3am that they realized that the place was closing and maybe they should go to their homes. Matthew ordered the uber and they smoked their last cigarette with Oscar.  
-If Chuck calls tomorrow… - he muttered, glancing at Claire -We need to agree on a common alibi.  
-I don't want to think about him now. - she answered taking off Oscar's jacket and handing it back to him - Thank you. I hope that our company didn`t frighten you.  
-Relax, you need a lot more to scare me. - Oscar smiled flirtatiously at her- There is your car!  
Claire allowed herself to hug Oscar for goodbye, and she and Matthew got into the car. As soon as she got in, she felt how tired she was, but after a while Claire felt a weak vibration in her purse. She reached for the phone, wondering who could write to her at this time if Matthew was sitting right next to her.  
On the screen she saw a message from a foreign number:  
_"You looked amazing tonight. Good night."_


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _  
>  She's so lovely  
> She's pretty, a fitty  
> She's got a boyfriend though and that's a pity  
> She's flirty, turned thirty  
> And that's the age a girl gets really dirty  
>  _

The sound of the coffee machine from the kitchen woke her up. Claire hid deeper under the quilt trying to catch the last moments of sweet sleep. Matthew was merciless, however, after a while she heard the loud slam of the exit door. He always went to the gym on Sunday with his few friends. And although they spent Saturday on the couch alternately sleeping and watching strange programs, Sunday was no exception.  
When the blissful sleep overwhelmed her again, she heard the sound of an incoming message on her phone. Claire moaned and without opening her eyes reached out to find the phone on the cabinet near the bed. First she glanced at the hour - it was 10.14 am. For a moment she hoped that maybe Chuck decided to write to her and arrange a nice dinner together, but then she saw that the message came from Oscar.  
After the last message Claire wrote down his number, messages and telephones from foreign numbers always embarrassed her. She put on her glasses and opened the text. It was short, as if the interlocutor didn`t know what he would like to write to her, but he wanted to make contact.

_"Good morning. Where are you and what are you doing?"_

She replied equally briefly and truthfully:  
"Alone in bed."  
She didn`t manage to put the phone down when the answer appeared on the screen:  
_"Is this an offer? ;-)"_  
And after a while another came:  
_"Kidding!"_

She smiled and rolled on her back.  
"That's a pity." she wrote.  
The phone vibrated in her hand again.

_"Thanks to you, I spilled coffee. I hope you are proud of yourself. :)"_

"Very proud."

 _"Now I should ask what you are wearing..."  
_  
A moment of silence. Oscar was sure Claire wouldn`t write back. He certainly went too far with this question. He was just wiping spilled coffee from the kitchen counter as his phone vibrated again.  
"And I should write that you should check for yourself...." he read on the screen and he felt that he was probably blushing, but before he could reply he received another message from her:  
"But you know perfectly well that I won't, because I have a boyfriend and you have a girlfriend, so... How are you Oscar?"

_"Very good. I wonder if you would like to go for a walk and a coffee. We have beautiful weather outside."_

Claire went to the window and moved the curtains. The sun blinded her for a moment. It wasn't supposed Chuck spoke to her quickly so she didn't risk anything.  
"I think it's a very good idea. But I'm not going to put on makeup! It's Sunday and I just exist. You have to respect it."

_"You can even be in your underwear. I will respect that too. ;-) Send me your address and I'll pick you up."_

Claire did as he wished, and only asked him to give her a moment to finally drag out of bed. She took a quick shower and washed her hair, wondering if she was doing fine dating Oscar. In the end she came to the conclusion that coffee and a walk do not oblige to anything so she should have no doubt. A moment later she was running down the stairs wearing black jeans, a gray hoodie and a black biker jacket. No makeup, because she didn't feel like it. Oscar showed up a moment later and she got into his taxi as soon as he opened the door.  
\- Nice to see you. - she said truthfully when he gave her a hug.  
\- I'm sorry! - he laughed - But without makeup you look...  
\- Oddly?  
\- No!  
\- I look like a zombie?  
\- No! Absolutely! I wanted to say that you look much, much younger.  
\- So I look much older than I really am in makeup?  
Oscar took a deep breath, trying to find a way out of this awkward situation, but then he saw the smile appear on Claire's face.  
\- Are you joking?  
\- Definitely. - she laughed - You should see your face.  
Oscar rubbed his chin in disbelief and smiled.  
\- You are terrible, you know? - he said glancing at her.  
\- I know that very well. - she replied clearly pleased and brushed strands of hair that fell on her face.  
Again she had something on her head that looked like a mess, as if she wasn't paying attention to whether her hair looked perfect. She left house with something like _“mess-bun-I`-don`t-care”_ and went with him to Central Park.  
They took take-out coffee in a nearby cafe and found a free bench under the trees. Claire sat cross-legged on the bench facing the Oscar, who looked much better that day than she felt. He was wearing dark gray jeans, a black sweatshirt, and a jacket of the same color. A few days of stubble looked really good on his face.  
\- Chuck already called you? - he asked, taking a sip of coffee - Did he notice you left again?  
The girl shook her head.  
\- He'll probably contact me around Tuesday. - she replied - That's how it is with us.  
\- It's kind of weird, you know. I don't want to interfere, but...  
\- But you interfere. - she laughed, though maybe she should be mad at him - Sometimes I think Matthew is right and I should have left him a long time ago. But you know, I'm also guilty...  
Oscar looked at her closely and she stared into his dark eyes for a moment. After a second, however, she awoke and finished her thought.  
\- I shouldn't have left during his concert, but I did it twice. I should be more forgiving and... I really don't know...  
She paused, staring at the children playing with the dog near them. Oscar saw that she was struggling with something, but he didn`t know how to help her. So he said what he thought she should have known a long time ago, and he has known it for some time too.  
\- You know he sleeps with Amy?  
Claire wasn't surprised. She just looked at him sadly and nodded.  
\- I guessed. - she said.  
She paused again slowly drinking coffee. He didn`t think she expected it when she met him. Oscar told her something she had known, but her stubbornly denied it. Chuck had avoided her for a long time and she knew that there was no rescue for them. And Claire didn't think she even wanted to save it.  
\- You are prettier than Amy. - Oscar said the first thing that came to his mind to improve her mood.  
The girl laughed out loud.  
\- Even when I look like a zombie? - she asked winking.  
\- Such zombies can scare me every morning.  
She looked at Oscar and for a moment thought that he really was a nice guy. So far he seemed honest with her in what he said and she appreciated that he had told her about Chuck and Amy. She already suspected something, but she needed confirmation. Oscar gave it to her. Now she could do what she should have done a long time ago. She involuntarily smiled to herself.  
\- What do you do in your life, Claire? - his question took her out of her thoughts.  
\- Just exist.- she answered automatically and it was only his laughter that made her realize what she had said.  
\- Okey, and besides?  
\- I write... columns, blog, sometimes I take pictures, but mainly write.- she replied - Dad preferred me to become a doctor or a lawyer, but it didn't work out a bit... I always liked to write, already in primary school. You know... stories, poems. Things that we hide in a drawer because we don't have the courage to show them to anyone.  
\- And Matthew?  
\- Oh, Matthew. - Claire smiled at the mention of something pleasant - I met him at college. We were both... the way we are, so we got along quickly. We listened to the same music, we liked the same movies, and we didn't judge ourselves. Besides, going to a party was safer for me to have a man at my side. We were dreamers so we came here from Boston and we live here.  
\- You know that when people look at you they may think that you two… - Oscar shifted on the bench to sit like Claire and looked at her closely.  
\- I know! - the girl laughed - This is crazy! Matthew is like another brother to me. We did such things together, damn, you would never want to see it. But I'm not in his circle of interests, unfortunately.  
\- And I could be in your circle of interest?  
Claire raised an eyebrow as if waiting for Oscar to say _"I'm kidding!"_ but nothing came from his lips. So she decided to ignore his question.  
\- You are the actor...- she began, and he nodded - I already know that if I will touch you, it will be like I touch Han Solo...  
\- That sounds interesting!  
\- I could definitely close my eyes and use my imagination. - she continued - It would take me a long time, I guess, but maybe it would work.  
\- I like your way of thinking, Claire.  
\- Thank you. You're not afraid of me yet, that's a good sign. Do you want to go for a walk?  
So they took their cups and walked slowly along the gravel path into the park. More and more people decided to take advantage of the beautiful spring weather and the park was full. So they went down a more shady and calmer path to be able to talk. Oscar told her about himself, where he came from, what he does, what his work looks like, and Claire... Claire listened really carefully. She only spoke when she wanted to ask something, and her questions were accurate and brilliant.  
\- You have a very interesting life. - she said throwing their empty cups into the bin - But on the other hand... I can write while sitting at home in underwear. I don't know if I could look great everyday. How does your girlfriend tolerate your work? It's not a job 8 to 6, five days a week.  
\- I think she tolerates it well. - he replied scratching his neck and combing his hair with his fingers - She has a similar job, travels a lot, so she understands how it looks.  
\- Are you long together?  
\- Oh, it's been three years.  
\- So that's something serious, I guess...  
Oscar said nothing. He watched as the thoughtful girl suddenly deviates from the path and enters the grass just to sit under a tree. The warm rays of the sun fell on her face and added to her glow. He sat down next to her and let her be silent for a moment.  
\- What are you thinking about? - he asked when the girl took off her glasses and rubbed her eyes to be able to close them for a moment.  
Claire sighed as if suddenly a heavy burden crushed her, but when she spoke her voice was steady and calm.  
\- I'm thinking about what I have to do. And I am tired of not feeling anything... - she put on her glasses again and smiled gently at Oscar - I should be angry, I know. I should be mad, but I just feel tired. I think I have known for a long time that it doesn't make sense, but I clung to the thought that there is still hope and everything will change. But I knew it wasn't going to be like that and probably... I don't think I even wanted to.  
He didn`t know what to say to her, but Claire didn`t wait for his good advice or words. She had to throw everything out, and Oscar was just beside her. He looked at it a little differently than Matthew or her workmates. He was neutral.  
\- I think I'm a little jealous of you… - she said again after a moment.  
\- You envy me? - he was surprised by her words - But what?  
\- What you have. Three years? After this time, people decide to get engaged and want to start a family. I should guess sooner that we will fail, already at the beginning...  
\- What do you mean?  
\- I think you know this feeling - she replied, smiling as if she remembered a wonderful experience - You meet someone and after a few seconds you know that it's worth risking everything. It`s worth jumping into the deep water and just try. Either this person will break our hearts or we will be the happiest in the world. Even if every day he or she annoys us a little, even if we argue, we have quiet days, we will not see life without each other. I envy you this...  
There was silence again, but Oscar didn`t think Claire needed his opinion or consolation at the moment. She seemed to know what she should do and somehow didn`t want to think about it.  
\- I think I ruin your Sunday… - she said suddenly.  
\- No, you didn't! - he shook his head - I don't know what I was thinking when I told you about Chuck and Amy. I`m sorry...  
\- Don`t be! You wanted it well. Thank you. - Clair said smiling and gently squeezing his arm - I really appreciate that.  
She was wrong. No, he didn't tell her in good faith. Of course, he thought what Chuck was doing was wrong and he shouldn't cheat Claire, but deep down Oscar was also a little selfish. He saw that Claire had been using her boyfriend a bit like a shield from the beginning, and whenever Oscar wanted to get close to her, she backed away. He was surprised when he wrote a text message to her and it was natural for him. He'd been wondering all week if he would meet her again, and now she was sitting beside talking as if they'd known each other all their lives. But he was afraid of one thing - that being already in a relationship, he wanted so much to see this girl again.  
\- I would like to eat ice cream, what do you think?  
Her voice pulled him out of his thoughts. Claire`s eyes regained their former glow as if she had already arranged everything in her head and smiled cheerfully at him.  
\- We have a beautiful day. Come on Oscar, don't make me beg!  
She quickly got up from the grass and held out her hand to Oscar. He grabbed her firmly and allowed himself to hold her a moment longer. Claire didn`t protest but dragged him with her towards the exit from the park wondering aloud if she could only eat ice cream.

It was a strange few days for Matthew Collins. When he returned home from the gym on Sunday, Claire wasn`t there. Usually at this time she watched a TV series or movie while responding to a mails. Meanwhile, she appeared at home in the evening with a big smile on her face and a piece of cheesecake in her hand, which was a gift for him. Matthew didn`t ask anything. He knew that she had certainly not met Chuck and didn`t want to spoil her humor with questions that she might not want to answer.

On Monday, they both returned full of energy to work, and Matthew saw that Claire even put lipstick on her lips. It was a good sign.

Tuesday was even stranger. It started when he felt the smell of the cake when he returned to the apartment and heard the sound of a vacuum cleaner. Claire was in a strange amok, her eyes were shining, and Matthew suspected it was due to the drink on the kitchen counter. The apartment was cleaned, dinner prepared, and Claire told him she was finishing their laundry.  
\- Something happened? - he asked uncertainly, pouring himself soup and sitting down at the table.  
\- Not really. - she replied shaking restlessly around him - And all in all, yes... I broke up with Chuck.  
\- Oh. - he began uncertainly, not knowing how he should react - It's probably good, right? You seem... full of energy.  
\- I feel a nervous breakdown approaching. - she replied - I'm on the edge. I know I did it right, but... Forgive me the next few days.  
\- Of course. Take care of yourself. - he murmured, finishing his soup - Did you make baked chicken?  
\- Yes! And your favorite cake too.

It was also a strange time for Oscar. Claire gave no sign of life for almost a week. She didn't answer text messages and even his phone was left unanswered. It was like she suddenly dissolved in the air. He analyzed their last conversation in every possible way and didn`t think he would say anything that would discourage him. On the contrary! The Sunday meeting, which was supposed to be a coffee break, turned into dinner and as a result they spent a few good hours together. They didn't talk about Chuck anymore, so Claire was a lot more open.  
They talked on thousands of different topics, jumping from one to the other as if they wanted to make up for lost time they never had. Claire was honest about what she was like, she laughed out loud and didn't pretend to be someone she wasn't. With each passing minute, Oscar had the feeling that he was more and more charmed with it. In his world, people often smiled at the show, said what they wanted to be heard, analyzed how their behavior would be perceived. Maybe this life was interesting, but now he discovered how much he missed the freshness Claire had.  
They texted almost all Monday exchanging short insights on the passing day. When she asked him what he was doing, he sent her a backstage photo from interview he had. After a few moments, he received a photo from the cafe where she worked - a large cup of coffee, a piece of fruit cake, laptop and headphones.

_"I thought you were writing while sitting at home in your underwear. Next time I'm counting on such a photo ;-)"_ he wrote back and held his breath.  


Maybe he exaggerated this time?  
"You can dream ;-)" she replied. 

Monica, his girlfriend, was focused on her work. She took a seat by the window and meticulously wrote back to the mails that had been waiting since her departure. Since she came back, they have both been circling between their works, meeting at home mainly in the evenings. Without disturbing her, Oscar went into the bedroom and dialed Matthew on the phone. He found himself closing the door quietly when he heard Collins's voice in the receiver. If Claire didn't answer, only Matthew could know how to reach her. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>  _It's the brush of my hand in a wide hallway  
>  It's the long goodbyes that give us away  
> It's the song that comes on and hurts the most  
> It's the kiss in the car and you hate yourself  
> But the high notes get the best of you_  
> 

He saw her in the dim light as she stood alone in front of the picture of the beautiful mountain landscape. Head slightly tilted, dark hair falling on her back. In hand she held a glass of wine, but she seemed absorbed in her thoughts and didn`t notice the people around her.  
At the entrance, he greeted Matthew and met the author of the exhibition. Photos from a walking trip around Scotland, he didn`t think he would spend Saturday evening in such a place. After a few exchanged words, he walked toward Claire. She was like a sculpture - long slim legs hidden in dark tight jeans and a thin gray sweater with a silver thread that fell from her shoulder revealing a tattoo on her body. He watched her for a moment before he dared to approach her.  
\- A penny for your thoughts.  
She jerked in surprise, but when she saw Oscar she smiled gently.  
\- Don't waste your money on me. - she replied – It`s nice to see you, Oscar.  
\- Hi.  
He gave her a gentle hug, but she seemed distant. It was like she was still wandering somewhere in her mind.  
\- What are you doing here? Are you attracted to the exhibition? - she asked pointing at the picture behind her.  
\- It's also a reason, but... You didn't reply to my messages so...  
\- Oh, I was a little busy. Please, forgive me. - Claire answered quickly, brushing her hair behind ear.  
\- Don`t worry. I called Matthew and he said I would meet you here today. So, here I am.  
\- You don't give up easily… - she said quietly, moving slowly towards the next photo – So, I guess Matthew has already told you...  
\- Sure! - Oscar was walking next to her - He said you arranged his socks in color. I'm impressed! If you need any other drawers, mine are available.  
\- I'll think about that. Thank you. - Claire laughed.  
She had the impression that the muscles of her face slowly remember what it was like to smile, and Oscar was deep in his heart that he was witnessing it again.  
\- And how do you feel? Everything's fine?  
\- Yes, sure. - she nodded- It`s...great. I wrote a few texts, cleaned the apartment, did some workouts and things like that. And how about you? Is your girlfriend here?  
Claire looked around the gallery, but she didn't know who to look for, so she looked at Oscar again. His dark eyes watched her closely, and she felt as if she was lost in their depths.  
\- No, she made an appointment with her friends for dinner. A woman's way out. - he answered - And since we are alone here, I think I can accompany you?  
-I think so...  
That he missed the most. They walked from photo to photo, stopping every now and then. Claire saw every detail in the picture and was able to stare it for a few minutes as if she were imagining herself there.  
She told him in secret that she had always dreamed of going to Scotland. Rain, mud or stones didn't bother her. She has even bought a guidebook several years ago. After a few moments, they talked just like a week ago. Oscar wondered if he should ask her about the conversation with Chuck, but Claire acted as if the case was over so he didn't want to spoil such a successful evening. They went through the entire exhibition three times when they finally decided to say goodbye and leave.  
  
Oscar managed to persuade her to have a drink at the bar near the gallery. As promised, they were supposed to have only one drink at the bar, but after a moment Claire heard the first sounds of the song Aerosmith _'Cryin'_.  
\- Oh my God! I love this song! - she was happy, clutching Oscar's arm unknowingly.  
\- Would you like to dance?  
She looked at him with a little terror.  
\- I'm a really bad dancer - she moaned, but he didn't listen to her.  
Although she resisted, she finally got dragged onto the dance floor. Oscar firmly grabbed her hand and put the other on her back below her waist. He pressed her a little tighter, but she didn't protest being completely absorbed in the music. Claire gave in to his movements, humming the lyrics under her breath while at the same time becoming more and more lost in the moment. Oscar was delighted...  
At the second stanza she released her hand and boldly folded her arms behind his neck while being even closer. Oscar could smell her skin and hair gently tickled his face. He allowed his hands to wander her body without crossing a certain border, he was afraid that he would frighten her away. He felt as if he saw Claire as she really was - dreamy, free, giving in to the moment... For a second when Claire was so close, Oscar had a strong urge to kiss her and he could hardly resist.  
  
Claire`s eyes shone incredibly when they left the place laughing at each other. Unknowingly, he grabbed her hand, and she didn't protest further being fascinated by the moment. Oscar offered to drive her home and quickly caught a taxi. However, she stopped the car a few streets earlier saying it was such a beautiful night that she would like to go a bit. The area was calm and quiet, and the air was pleasantly cool and quickly helped Claire get rid of the blush she had had on her face since she left the bar.  
\- Remember when you said that sometimes it`s worth jumping for someone into deep water and taking a chance?  
Oscar's voice was calm, but Claire sensed that he wasn't calm anymore. They were getting closer to her home and their conversations were getting slower. She glanced at him, trying to figure out what he meant.  
\- I remember. - she replied trying to smile – Were you inspired by this?  
\- I think so. - he murmured.  
She climbed a few steps to the front door of her building, trying to find the keys in purse. Oscar walked by her side slowly.  
\- I thought about you all this time...  
Claire stopped at the door, looking at him. His eyes were different, as a little bit darker. She couldn't figure out what he meant, so all she could say was:  
\- I was a little busy. I had to sort things out. I`m sorry...  
She thought it sounded too dramatic because Oscar got a little closer to her.  
\- You have nothing to apologize for. - he replied - I should do it.  
\- Why would you apologize to me? - the girl was surprised by his confession.  
He didn't do anything that could offend or hurt her somehow. He looked at her so that she felt a strange shiver on her back.  
\- For what I'm going to do. - he replied quietly.  
Oscar didn't kiss her gently, though maybe he should. He saw the surprise in her eyes when he approached her so close that Claire had no chance to escape. He saw her lips parted in shock and took advantage of it without thinking. She felt his taste when he kissed her so deeply that she lost her breath for a moment. His tongue was wandering in her mouth, and she felt bemused with the taste of whiskey and his smell. But Claire gave that kiss back, losing herself in the moment they were sharing now. Oscar pressed her tighter to the door, placing his hands on her hips, and clung to her with his whole body. Claire's hand gently brushed his cheek and slipped into his hair, pulling him close. She felt as if her heart wanted to break free from her breast and after a moment she broke the kiss to get a breath.  
\- I've thought about it for so many days… - he whispered, placing his forehead on her.  
\- No, we can't - she replied, but he silenced her kissing her again, this time more delicately, as if he wanted to convince her- We can`t. - she repeated a little more confidently escaping his mouth - Oscar, please... Please.  
She looked at him so that for a moment Oscar thought he scared her. Claire, however, gently touched his lips with her fingers and spoke words that brutally brought him to the ground:  
\- Oscar, you are not alone. Someone is waiting for you at home... And I... I think we are a little lost. I don't want you to regret it. I don't want to be the second one.  
\- What if she wasn't there? - he asked himself, surprised by his firmness.  
\- But she is. And I think you should come back to her now.  
\- You're cruel...  
\- Not only me.  
Oscar stared at her so intensely that for a second she considered changing her mind, but she knew she couldn't give in. Oscar had to retreat.  
\- I think I'll go. - he murmured going down a few steps.  
\- That will be better.  
\- Yeah, it will. See you later, I hope.  
Claire smiled weakly and nodded. She waited a moment until he disappeared around the corner and silently sank to the cold floor. After a while, however, she got up and entered, hearing her footsteps echoing through the sleeping building. When the apartment door were closed she felt the phone vibrate in purse. She glanced at the screen and her heart skipped a beat again.

_"I still feel your taste on my lips... I'm sorry."_

She should be mad at him. But she wasn't. She should feel used up somehow, but in fact she was playing the kiss scene back in her head all weekend. Various scenarios went through her head, both the craziest ones and those in which she tells Oscar that they shouldn`t meet again. Maybe she won't have to tell him that? Maybe he would come to the conclusion that what they did was just a fool and they should give it a rest? Maybe right now he was lying in the arms of his beloved woman and didn`t think about what happened on Friday evening?  
Matthew saw that something was wrong, but he didn`t have the courage to ask. It wasn't until Tuesday, when he and Claire watched the club where he was about to organize his birthday, he found out what had happened. Claire was uttering words at such a pace that Matthew could barely keep listening. But he listened because she expected this from him.  
\- Well, I knew right away that when he came to the exhibition he didn't mean pictures. - he said finally, when Claire ran out of breath to continue - What would you like to hear from me?  
\- Say I did it right. - the girl groaned - Tell me that my behavior was decent.  
\- You did well Claire, but I don't know if it was good for you and Oscar. I don't want to be rude, but Chuck has never tried to get your attention like this guy. Seriously!  
\- But he's in a relationship! I can't do that!  
\- You are enchanted with him.  
Claire looked at him, scared. So Matthew saw it? It was Oscar's fault! He walked and confused her with his text messages, kind words, a kiss... She didn't want it. Now he hasn`t written to her since last Friday. It's like he sank into the ground. Claire kept telling herself that he was definitely busy because he had mentioned something about the upcoming premiere. He could also just get discouraged by her and not want to keep in touch. Whatever it was, Claire felt sad without him...


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
> _Step out into the sun  
>  Skies above they radiate me  
> Lift up, carry the love  
> Do you know?_  
>   
>  _That I've been out of my mind_  
>  This slow life I'm waiting for you  
> To swing me all of your line  
> Do you know?  
> 

Amanda took a sip of coffee and glanced at her notebook, adjusting her blonde fringe that fell on her eyes.  
\- I think the first text should appear in the May edition. Do you think you can make it by then? - she asked.  
Claire quickly studied her notes.  
\- Yes, I think I can easily handle it. - she answered - Do you give me a free hand in terms of the number of words?  
\- Please, put on two pages, this is the most important thing. Will you take care of photos too?  
\- As we talked, I will do them myself and each will be dictated by the topic of the column.  
\- Great! - Amanda clapped her hands - And it won`t interfere with these shorter texts that you write for us? Women love them!  
\- Calmly. I don't have a private life lately, I can manage it.  
Amanda closed her notebook and looked at her friend. They had known each other for several years, Claire wrote various texts for their magazine that were very popular. For several months she also wrote more frequent, shorter columns for their website. They were sensational!  
\- I recently met Matthew in the gym - the blonde finished her coffee - He told me that you and Chuck...  
\- Oh, that's history. There`s nothing to talk about - Claire waved a hand casually - I prefer to focus on work. Will you be at Matthew's birthday on Friday?  
\- I couldn't let it go! - Amanda laughed - Maybe I can seduce someone.  
\- As it goes on soon, we will all have alcohol problems. I don't know how many people he invited. I don't think I even want to know.  
\- We're young Claire! Come on! I bet you won't be home alone on Friday.  
\- Oh, I would love to come back alone! I don't need more trouble.  
Unexpectedly, Amanda's phone rang and the girl said she had to run away.  
\- A colleague from work gets married, I promised to help her with extras. See you on Friday!  
Claire sipped her coffee for a moment and stared at the flashing cursor on her laptop. Along with Amanda, she came up with an interesting series of columns and knew that she would have a lot of work to do. And those photos... She looked through her notes again, trying to organize everything in her mind. The first text should start as soon as possible.  
Unexpectedly, her phone made a sound of incoming message. Claire glanced at the screen convinced that Amanda had forgotten to tell her something when she saw something strange:

_”Knock, knock."_

It was a message from Oscar. If he were wrong with the addressee, he would have received a different message, for example _"buy milk and rolls"_. His _"knock, knock"_ was therefore intended.

"Who's there?" she wrote back.  
_"Oscar"_  
"Oscar who?"  
_"An Oscar who would like to invite you for a coffee."_  
She smiled to herself. So he wasn't mad at her.  
"When would Oscar want to meet?"

Suddenly she heard a soft knock on the window and saw a familiar figure. Oscar was smiling at her with one of his charming smiles and after a while he was at her table.  
\- What are you doing here? - she asked surprised when he kissed her cheek in greeting and took Amanda's place at the table.  
\- I was in the area. - he replied, but after a while he added - I talked to Matthew today, he called me so that you would have no doubt. Matthew invited me for his birthday. He was talking about alcohol, women and music so I had to use it.  
\- Ok, I understand. - Claire closed the laptop and looked at Oscar carefully - And surely told you where you will find me, so completely by accident?  
\- Exactly! I will order coffee, do you fancy?  
Claire nodded and waited for Oscar to place the order. He seemed tired though he was clearly trying to mask it.  
\- What interesting are you doing? - he asked reaching for one of her notes - _"Relationship with Peter Pan", "Orgasm and a successful relationship", "Sexuality in relationship"_...  
He glanced at the girl, raising his dark eyebrows.  
\- Do you want to talk to me about it? - he asked.  
She snatched the card from his hand and grabbed the rest of the notes from the table.  
\- I have some idea about a few things, I could be useful. For research or something. - he added seeing a beautiful blush on her cheeks.  
\- Maybe we'll change the subject for you? - she proposed - I thought you took offense at me after the last... incident.  
The man shifted comfortably in his chair and folded his hands on the table.  
\- I wanted to apologize to you… - he began, but Claire interrupted him.  
\- You have nothing to apologize for.  
\- Really?  
She blushed again. Damn! Oscar, however, was waiting for her answer, and she completely didn`t know what to say.  
\- I mean, it wasn't just your fault - she started slowly - Maybe I gave you some signals, or provoked... Maybe we'd better forget it.  
Oscar watched her carefully, analyzing her words. He knew she wasn't entirely honest because her eyes were saying something completely different. She was clearly happy to see him, so he couldn't believe that the kiss meant nothing to her. In the end she gave it back.  
\- I split up with Monica. - Oscar finally burned out and sounded quite different than he had expected.  
\- You split up? - Claire repeated uncertainly, and when he nodded quickly added - But I... I didn`t think... Why?  
\- It wasn't your fault. - he replied as if he was reading her mind - And it wasn't as easy as it might seem. However, it has become. I have some work and meetings now so somehow we manage to avoid it during the worst period.  
\- When did this happen?  
\- On Sunday.  
\- It's Wednesday and you seem so...calm.  
\- It's rather good? This means that the decision was correct. Sure, when I get home I will arrange something in color. Do you have any advice?  
\- Start with the brightest things.  
They both smiled, but Claire clearly avoided his gaze. Thousands of thoughts were in her head, and she had the impression that they were all screaming at the same time. She was already drinking her third coffee that day and tried to organize everything.  
\- What now? - she finally asked to meet his eyes.  
\- I don't know, actually. I thought that once I met you I could invite you for a proper date. Now that we're both free...  
\- What's stopping you?  
The thought that she said it too quickly flew through her head. Oscar was clearly surprised, he parted his lips slightly and scratched his neck. Wow, he didn't expect it.  
\- So... when would you have a free evening for me?  
\- Tomorrow?  
\- I am busy tomorrow. Lot of work... - he moaned clearly worried - We will be on Matthew's birthday on Friday... How about Saturday?  
\- Are you sure?  
\- Absolutely.  
\- Well then. Let it be Saturday.  
He hoped Claire now felt exactly the same way he did. He hasn't been so excited for months. If he could, he would cancel tomorrow's meetings just to meet her. He even started planning where he would take her. And Claire? She hoped her eyes didn't betray how excited she was.

The table at which they ate meals was buried under a pile of papers and notes. The sound of laptop keys tapping around the apartment at the speed of light. Glasses rolled down on the tip of her nose, teeth biting her lips. She brushed the hair back quickly, which fell on her neck and tickled. Claire read aloud the last few sentences.  
\- Sounds good… - she muttered under her breath and reached for the cup.  
The coffee was already so cold that Claire winced. She glanced at her watch - 17:16 pm. Work absorbed her to such an extent that she was still sitting in her pajamas and even forgot to eat. She rose from her chair and felt pain in her back. There was no point in dressing up so she poured herself a glass of wine, took the phone and went to take a bath. When the bathtub filled up with water, she dropped the bath ball and turned on one of the playlists on her phone. She deserved a decent relaxation. When she came in, the water was so hot that it hissed softly, but after a while it slipped into the bathtub.  
\- Treat yourself - girl smiled to herself feeling hot water relaxes her muscles.  
The music played nicely in the background and the wine worked perfectly with all this. She closed her eyes and had the impression that she would be gone completely when her phone suddenly rang. She reached for him awkwardly while trying not to spill the wine.  
\- Yes? - Claire muttered returning to a comfortable position in the bathtub.  
\- Hello beautiful! - Oscar's voice sounded cheerful from the other side - What are you doing?  
\- You are not ready for that. - she laughed, drinking some wine - I do very bad things at the early hour, and you just interrupted me.  
She heard the man breathe in, stopping for a moment.  
\- Really? - he finally said in a slightly lower voice than usual - How bad are these things?  
\- Mmmmm...- she sighed - I take a hot bath and drink wine. I wrote from early morning and my brain is slowly boiling from it. I had to relax...  
\- Of course. I would like to take advantage of such relaxation myself.  
\- Tough day?  
\- You don't even know how... In the morning I went to the theater, then interview and session... Uh, I have the impression that I run around the city like a crazy person all day.  
\- I feel sorry for you - she finished her wine and set the glass down on the floor - You could use some relaxation...  
\- So, tell me how naughty things you do in this bathtub.  
\- I can`t - she laughed.  
\- Why?  
\- With background sounds, I come to the conclusion that you are not at home yet. So...  
\- So what?  
\- So you could come here and I would like to order a pizza and I don't feel like sharing with anyone.  
\- Hot tub, pizza and wine - sounds good.  
\- And music. Don't forget about music.  
\- I can see almost everything...  
\- I don't think I should hear that Oscar! - Claire laughed again - See you tomorrow?  
\- Tomorrow and day after tomorrow. You will be able to tell me about your naughty relaxation methods that I could use one day.  
\- You can dream!  
\- Oh, I can... Okey, I have to go. Can I speak in the evening? Write or something?  
\- Of course! If I didn't write back, I would be lying in bed.  
She heard him gasp again and sigh heavily.  
\- Too many details… - he muttered, laughing - See you soon, Claire.  
\- Bye, Oscar.  
She put down the phone and the music filled the bathroom again. Claire's cheeks reddened slightly. Their conversations became more and more free so they could sometimes afford more. Claire's humor was specific and could be quite ironic and sarcastic, but she had the feeling that Oscar could easily match her. He definitely flirted with her, but he kept trying not to make her feel confused. She appreciated it very much. After all, parting with Chuck hurt her, though she pretended it was different. Oscar was kindly subtle in how he treated her and for the first time in a long time she felt that she was blushing and couldn't wait to see him.

It was a strange account. Claire still felt that everything was going a little bit too fast. Oscar had just ended the relationship, but he obviously flirted with her. The blush didn`t leave her cheeks even when he called her around midnight. First, however, he sent a message for fear that she might have already slept. Claire couldn't admit she was waiting for his call.  
So she lay in the dark in the bed and listened to him tell her about work, and then Oscar listened as she thought about what photo she should give her text about the sexuality of women in relationships. If it wasn't for their distance, they would probably be lying on one couch covered with a blanket, telling each other about the whole day and eating what's left of pizza. They decided to end the conversation when the hands of the clock began to approach dangerously at 1am, Oscar's voice was more and more drowsy, and Claire instead of answering only made a low _"Mhmmmm ..."_ which amused him.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>  _What did you think about me the second that you saw me  
>  What did I think about you, baby, I thought of everything  
> Spending more time than I should  
> I sound like you, I knew I would  
> In the wrong place at the same time  
> I`m out of my mind_   
>    
>    
>  _If we don`t do this today  
>  There goes a day  
> Another a moment that could have been ours  
> We`ll figure it out  
> That`s what I do  
> You know I got you_   
> 

The place where Matthew Collins celebrated his birthday may not have been big, but all his friends easily fit in. The music and pleasant atmosphere put everyone in a good mood and when the 8pm was coming the dance floor was occupied by several dancing people, and the rest of the guests drank drinks and indulged in conversations.  
\- Oscar! It's great that you are here!  
Matthew shook hands with the man who finally arrived at the party.  
\- Happy birthday! - Oscar handed him a narrow box - Something from me, these are the cigars we talked about.  
\- No way! You didn't have to, but thank you very much. Would you like something to drink?  
\- Beer is enough.  
He looked around the place looking for a familiar figure. He didn't want to admit, even to himself, that he had been thinking about her for several days.  
\- Is Claire here? - he asked trying to sound casual when Matthew handed him the bottle.  
\- She should be somewhere… - the man looked around the room carefully.  
Matthew finally stopped the blonde who was passing by and tried to go outside to light a cigarette.  
\- Amanda, have you seen Claire?  
\- Yeah, she`s talking to Clark. - girl looked towards the dance floor and showed him a place somewhere behind it - Oh, there she is! I think he's trying to get her to move to San Francisco, again.  
Matthew cursed under his breath.  
\- He won't give her peace, huh?  
\- I think so. - Amanda gave the men a conspiratorial look, and seeing Oscar's surprised face, added - Claire caught his eye a year ago at an employee party. Clark seems to be looking for a wife number 3, because he constantly urges her to move to his branch. In her place I would start to consider his offer, each time he proposes more and more. I'm Amanda, I work with Claire, by the way.  
\- Oscar.  
Amanda wanted to ask something, but Matthew finished his drink and announced that he had to save her friend. Together with Oscar they passed the guests and found themselves in the place indicated by Amanda.  
\- Clark! - Matthew patted the shoulder of a tall, middle-aged man - Are you trying to take Claire away from me again?  
The man turned around smiling broadly and rubbed his chin.  
\- A little bit more and I will definitely succeed.  
He glanced at the girl who accompanied him. Claire smiled as she sipped her drink.  
\- Claire is a tough negotiator, but I`ll convince her eventually.  
\- I can`t wait. - she replied, looking at Matthew and winking at him knowingly.  
The man quickly read her sign, threw his arm over Clark's shoulder, and pulled him toward the bar, quickly talking. Clark tried to look at Claire, but the girl already had a new interlocutor with her.  
\- You look beautiful . - Oscar said hello, kissing her on the cheek.  
The girl was wearing jeans and a loose T-shirt with a V-neck that displayed an elegant black lace bra. Dark curls fell over her shoulders, and Oscar couldn't take his eyes off her smile.  
\- Thank you - she replied - You also look good.  
He smiled to himself. When he returned home, he only had time for a quick shower and disguise, so he grabbed the first white T-shirt and jacket from the edge. Then he noticed that Claire was wearing black converse. Probably not only he had a loose approach to life.  
\- How was your day? - she asked when he showed her a free table by the wall and suggested that they sit down - Did the recording succeed?  
\- Yes, it was great. And how are you?  
\- I worked from home today. It's a trap! Nothing tempts you like a nap during the day and unfortunately I will always give in.  
\- Naps are great! I don`t know what you mean.  
\- I'm not complaining! I'm their big fan! - she laughed.  
\- Have you already come up with an idea for photos?  
Claire grunted quickly and had a drink.  
\- I'm tired of this terribly - she murmured - And Matthew is also tired of it. Today, I spent most of the time taking a good picture and trying different things... In clothes, without clothes, in underwear, alone and with Matthew... Nothing.  
Oscar choked on beer and had to cough up to catch his breath.  
\- Excuse me? - he croaked finally.  
\- Don't pretend to be surprised - Claire laughed again - You have more than one session in your career!  
\- Yes! Sure! Only you do it yourself at home. How?  
\- Oh, it's not as hard as it seems. You just need an idea and a camera. Today, however, was an extremely bad day... I have a complete empty mind and zero ideas. - she sighed - But I don't want to think about it now. When do you release the new X-Man?  
\- Next Monday. I'm flying out to London on Saturday. It will be crazy.  
So he just started telling her everything - about preparations for the whole event, about interviews and photo shoots, about how he shot the film, and Claire listened. She listened in such a way that Oscar wanted to tell her everything. He came to the conclusion what he adored in her - the ability to listen and be engaged in conversation. The questions were thought out and didn`t concern other people or actors, but him and his feelings about the situation. After some time, he realized that he had unconsciously touched her hand, played with her slim fingers, and she continued to listen to him as if it was completely natural.  
\- Would you like to dance? - he finally asked when he finished his beer and realized they were sitting too long.  
She nodded and let him lead her to the dance floor. As before, she didn't protest when Oscar pulled her a little closer. Her hand gently stroked his neck, fingers slipped into his hair, and a quiet voice, as she told his ear about the next guests of the party, gave him a shiver. They danced three songs together when Matthew appeared with them, telling Claire that Molly had already appeared and wanted to say hello to her. So they left the dance floor and went towards the table where the slender black-haired woman stood. However, when she turned they saw quite a big pregnancy belly.  
\- Claire! How wonderful to see you again! - she beamed, hugging the girl as much as her tummy allowed.  
\- Molly, you look wonderful! How are you? Is Frank with you?  
\- Yes, he went for the juice for me. And I feel great. See for yourself!  
She took Claire's hand and put it on her stomach.  
\- Is it really her? - the girl's face brightened - It's amazing!  
Meanwhile, Molly stared at Claire`s partner.  
\- And your friend is who? - she asked.  
\- I'm Oscar - he introduced himself quickly - A friend of Claire.  
\- I just saw. - Molly smiled - So Chuck already...  
\- He's gone. - Claire answered her briefly - Frank! It's great that you are here!  
The tall, red-haired man hugged Claire as much as his busy hands allowed. He set the beer and juice on the table and looked at the girl carefully.  
\- Are you still a wandering ghost? When will you finally settle down woman? - he laughed.  
\- Oh, give her a break! - Molly poked him in the ribs - Who would keep up with her.  
\- Do we have to talk about me now? There is so much...  
\- Claire!  
The girl jumped in surprise when beaming Matthew appeared next to her and grabbed her hand.  
\- Our song! Come on!  
\- No! This is stupid! - she defended herself - People look at us like crazy people!  
\- You promised me that years ago, remember? You said every time this song flew on the radio...  
\- I was young and stupid!  
\- Go now, Claire! - Molly pushed her towards her friend - He won't leave you alone, and it's his birthday anyway! I will gladly look.  
\- I will understand how later you won't want to know me. - she had yet to tell Oscar when Matthew handed him his beer and called to the DJ that he had to play the song again.  
\- I don't know how many times I've seen it, but it always amuses me. Frank, let's get closer.  
Oscar followed Molly and saw Claire and Matthew making a little more space on the dance floor. After a while, music flew out of the speakers and Oscar witnessed a crazy dance that had virtually no fixed system.  
\- _"Scotty doesn`t know"_ is their song from years ago. - Molly said to Oscar seeing that the man was first time the witnesses of the crazy dance of his friends - Claire once promised Matthew that every time this song flies she would dance with him. Over time, it developed a lot...  
\- Mark, he hated that. He was jealous of Matthew. - Frank said.  
\- Mark was once Claire's fiancée - said Molly. - Oh, Frank! This year, they probably drank more because I don't remember this moment.  
Matthew just grabbed Claire, who jumped on his hips and wrapped her legs around his waist, and spun her so fast that Molly asked her husband to look for a phone and call an ambulance. However, Claire landed safely on the floor, laughing as if she needed it.  
\- Have you known Claire and Matthew for a long time? - Oscar asked.  
\- It's going to be about six, maybe seven years… - Frank replied - We met when Claire started dating Mark. Yes, it was then.  
\- And Mark?  
\- Mark and Claire were dating years ago. - Molly interjected - They've been together for three years, I think... Everyone hoped that they would get married. They finally got engaged, but then everything fell apart. Mark left and Claire was alone long after.  
\- Nobody knows exactly how it was. - Frank added - One day she just told us Mark left. And with this the matter ended.  
\- What are you talking about?  
Claire's cheeks were red and she was gasping for breath. She looked at Oscar, beaming, but seeing his smile deep inside she breathed a sigh of relief. They stayed at the party for a while and then slipped outside when no one paid attention to them.  
\- I want to kiss you. - Oscar burned out when the girl put on her jacket.  
She looked at him in surprise, but the smile didn`t disappear from her mouth for a moment.  
\- Then why don't you do it? - she asked, brushing her hair back - You're not afraid, are you?  
Oscar smiled so compellingly that her knees almost buckled, and after a moment she could feel his lips on hers, when he kissed her as if he had been waiting for this whole life. His hand went to her neck when the other pulled her hips to him. Meanwhile, she put her hands in his curly hair. Oscar groaned softly as she gently pulled his hair and felt her smile on his lips.  
\- I can't wait for tomorrow - he murmured, kissing her softly again.  
\- Me too - she replied - Where will we go?  
\- It will be a surprise.  
\- Okey then. What should I wear?  
\- A dress. You've looked insane in it lately.

A strange feeling accompanied Claire all Saturday morning. She felt excited and at the same time terrified of the meeting with Oscar. She liked him very much and she wanted this relationship not to end too soon. Until now, however, her relationships were not very successful, even if at first it seemed otherwise. Oscar was different, at least she thought so and felt so good with him. And how he kissed her... She lost her head at the mere mention of his lips.  
He was waiting for her outside the house, and when she appeared in the doorway he was speechless for a moment. Claire was wearing an envelope black dress with tiny white polka dots and simple heels. He could smell her warm perfume when he hugged and kissed her in greeting.  
\- You look very good - she said, adjusting the collar of his black shirt.  
A shiver went through his body when she accidentally touched his neck and slid her hand down his chest. They got into a taxi and after a few minutes they stopped under a tall building. He took her hand and led her straight to the elevator. Claire laced the fingers of their hands as the elevator stopped on the 10th floor where the Italian restaurant was located.  
\- You said you liked carbs. - he said as he pushed her chair by the table on the terrace.  
It was a charming place, beautifully lit and moody. Quiet music was coming from inside where many guests were sitting. Meanwhile, they chose a terrace where they could talk in peace and just stay together, and have a good time.  
\- Tell me about yourself, Claire - he offered when they placed the order and the waiter had already poured them wine.  
\- Oh, that's not a good idea,- she laughed, putting her elbows on the table and resting her chin on her hand - I'm a boring person.  
\- You didn't seem so yesterday - he replied sipping wine - Let me decide for myself.  
\- What would you like to know, Oscar?  
He wanted to say _"Everything!"_ but all he said was:  
\- Only this what you want to tell me about.  
She sipped her wine and took a deep breath.  
\- Well... - she started- My name is Claire Marie Bennet and I'm 32 years old.  
\- When is your birthday?  
\- September 18... - she replied quickly - I come from around Boston. I have two younger brothers...Ummm... After high school I went to college, where I met Matthew. Together, we dropped out of school and went to New York. He already found a job, I worked for several years in clothing stores while writing in my free time. When writing finally began to bring me income and took more and more time, I devoted myself to it completely... And now I am here with you.  
\- I didn't know you left school.  
\- Yes… - she nodded and clearly saddened - My dad didn't take it well. We've been arguing a lot and he can't forgive me. Since then I finished some courses that helped me at work, but the disgust remained.  
\- And Mark?  
Claire frowned but didn't seem angry.  
\- Molly told you? - she asked, and seeing his confirmation, she sighed softly - It was a few years ago. Mark worked in advertising, we met at an industry event. We were together for nearly three years, although this last year was quite hard.  
She drank some wine again and continued.  
\- Mark traveled a lot, but it never bothered me. He joked that I was the perfect partner for someone who lives on suitcases. On one of the trips he cheated on me, he told me about it when he returned.  
\- Is that why you broke up?  
\- Not exactly. I forgave him, which probably surprised even me. He really regretted it and wanted to fix it all. Mark proposed to me shortly thereafter, but after two months I gave him the ring back.  
She was interrupted by a waiter who brought their order.  
\- When he told me about the betrayal, I should be angry, but I... I was only sorry. I felt nothing more. It made me think. Then Mark started planning our wedding and children so quickly... Thank God, it ended this way.  
Oscar listened carefully to her while eating dinner slowly. He understood a little about what the girl was telling him. Maybe he wasn't cheated, but he knew the feeling she was talking about. He watched her calmly eat her pasta a little lost in her thoughts. They both could be now in different situations and places if not their choices.  
\- Sometimes I think that if I didn`t decide for this step then maybe now I would have two children and a husband - Claire laughed - Or two children and an ex-husband.  
\- Would you like to have children? - he asked.  
\- Of course! It's probably natural, although I understand people who don't want them. It's an individual decision. And you?  
\- Yes, sure! Two, three... why not.  
\- You thought about it? You and your girlfriend?  
Oscar rubbed his chin and thought for a moment.  
\- I don't think we talked about it - he replied - It was somewhere ahead of us, but we didn't talk about it. I don't think we were ready for it anyway.  
\- You mean work? - she asked and added quickly - Don't you think that sometimes we do it too much instead of just living?  
\- That's why you don't want to go to San Francisco?  
She smiled at Oscar as if he had asked her a funny question.  
\- Clark has been bothering me with this trip for almost a year, although I keep telling him I'm not going anywhere. For many years I did what others wanted - teachers or parents, then partners. When I dropped out of school and started to take full responsibility for myself, I decided to do what my heart tells me... If I don't feel something, I don't go into it and if I subconsciously know it's worth it, I devote myself to it completely. So I'm not going to San Francisco. I like a simple life, I like what I do. I'm happy.  
\- I don't think my life is that easy.  
\- You just think so, Oscar. You love your job, I see it in how you talk about it.  
\- Unfortunately it can be tiring...  
\- But it's so cool fatigue! You have the opportunity to travel, meet inspirational people, tell stories that people want to hear...  
\- Sometimes I go away for a few weeks. I come back for the weekend and leave again.  
\- You are looking for excuses! - she laughed - We live in the 21st century, the Internet is everywhere, we have planes. Everything can be organized.  
Oscar watched her closely. Claire was sure of what she was saying and looked at him like no one had done it in a long time. He felt that she didn't tell him everything about herself, but what she said was enough to make him feel like he was at that moment. He was totally enchanted by this woman. It was at this moment that he realized that he adored her smile, her way of being, how she was.  
The waiter took their plates, and as soon as he left, Oscar suggested that they move to another place.  
\- Maybe we will go to my apartment? - he suggested a little surprised by his courage - We can have a drink, talk...  
She nodded eagerly and they left the place together. In the elevator this time he folded their hands. They cought a taxi and after a few minutes they stopped at the tenement house where Oscar had his apartment. He led her inside, still holding her hand.  
\- Make yourself like home. - he said, opening door for her.  
The apartment was typically manly, that's what Claire would call it. The kitchen was connected to the living room. A large sofa marked a place where guests could relax and watch TV, and the dim light added a wonderful mood. Before he could say anything, Claire took off her shoes and entered the living room barefoot.  
\- I think you were planning to invite me here, because you cleaned up - she laughed.  
He planned, but he couldn't tell her. While she was looking around the living room, Oscar prepared drinks. He watched her out of the corner of his eye and saw Claire looking at the pictures that stood on the dresser.  
\- Your family? - she asked when he stood next to her with a glass - You have the same smiles. And who is that?  
She pointed at the photo where he was with Monica.  
\- I forgot to hide them - he answered, confused - This is my ex-girlfriend, Monica.  
\- Beautiful.  
She reached for the glass, but when she wanted to take it, Oscar held it tighter.  
\- You have to pay. - he murmured, smiling wickedly at her.  
\- You accept credit cards?  
\- A kiss is enough.  
She leaned forward and gently brushed his lips.  
\- Another.  
She kissed him a little harder.  
\- Again.  
Claire rolled her eyes, but kissed him again this time, letting him stick his tongue in her mouth. A nice shiver ran through her body.  
\- Just enough? - she asked, gently biting her lip and drive him almost crazy.  
\- I have to give back the rest.  
And before she could say anything, he got stuck in her mouth again. She gave him a kiss back and used his moment of inattention to take the drink.  
\- Thank you very much - she replied, taking a sip and heading for the bookcase that stood against the wall.  
Delicate music flowing from the speakers reached her ears. Oscar tried his best and she involuntarily smiled to herself. After a while, he was beside her again, gently embracing her waist and placing his head on her shoulder as she looked at the titles of books on his shelf.  
\- I have almost two hundred books at home...- she said quietly -I don't think they would fit here.  
\- I will buy a new bookcase, don`t worry - he answered quietly, brushing her hair back from her arms and tenderly kissing her neck.  
\- Are you trying to seduce me?  
\- I haven't done it yet?  
Claire turned in his arms and after a moment stood so close that their noses almost touched. She loved his dark eyes and long eyelashes, he had a captivating smile and something that made her knees flush.  
\- You know you can kiss me? - she said touching his face gently.  
\- Would you like that?  
\- Very much...  
He brushed an unruly strand from her face and slid his hand into her hair. He touched her lips gently with his as if he were asking her permission, and as soon as she parted her lips without thinking he kissed her so passionately that legs buckled under her. He heard a soft sound as she put the glass down on an empty shelf and quickly tried to take off her glasses.  
-I'm sorry - she laughed, tearing her lips away from him as her glasses caught her hair - I'm sorry!  
Claire took his face in hands and kissed him so hard that he had to hug her harder for fear that they would both fall to the floor. His hand found the edge of her dress and grabbed her firmly by the thigh, lifting her leg and pressing her body against the wall. With his mouth he went down to her neck, alternately kissing and sucking the delicate skin. Her fingers tangled in his hair and he could hear her quick breathing. She gave up the whole moment, but at one point he heard her whisper.  
\- Oscar... wait. Wait, please.  
\- Something happened? - he asked surprised looking at her.  
She had blushes on her cheeks and was breathing hard. Oscar still had a hand clamped on her thigh somewhere under the dress when she gently touched his lips with her fingers and said quietly:  
\- I think we're in a hurry... I'm sorry.  
He watched her carefully, trying to understand what she said to him. The blood was buzzing in his ears and he was confused with the warmth of her body.  
\- Do you want me to stop? - he asked, barely recognizing his voice.  
Claire nodded.  
\- I'm sorry! - she repeated, kissing him gently - I don't want us to regret it tomorrow. You are a wonderful guy, I feel great with you, but I would like to wait a little longer... I`m so sorry.  
\- No, you have nothing to apologize for. I understand - he replied - We'll wait. As much as you will need.  
He put his hand out from under her dress and, placing it on her waist, moved Claire closer. He closed his eyes because he needed a moment to calm down, while she hugged him firmly kissing his temples and cheeks.  
\- Can we still kiss and cuddle? - he asked when he finally regained control on his body.  
\- I count on it quietly - Claire replied - You kiss wonderfully and I couldn`t give it up.  
So they spent the evening sitting on the couch, her long legs resting on his lap so Oscar could calmly and endlessly stroke her thighs giving her a shiver, and their lips sifted away every now and again to get lost in their taste.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>  _  
> You bring me to life then you shut me out  
>  You keep me silent when I should shout  
> You make me cry and you make me come  
> You are the cop and I'm on the run_   
>    
>    
>  _It all begins with just one kiss  
>  I'm held hostage by your love  
> Put me in cuffs, lock me up  
> I'm held hostage by your touch  
> _   
> 

She watched the rain drops running down the window and listened to Amanda, who discussed with her about text that was to appear in the latest issue.  
\- You still don't have pictures? - blonde asked peeking from above the laptop.  
Claire shook her head. She had been struggling with these photos for so long that she was slowly losing hope, that she would be able to come up with something.  
\- Can you do it till Friday? You know that on Friday we must give everything the editorial office. On Monday, the materials move to the printing house.  
\- I know, I know... - the girl moaned as she finished her second coffee that day - I will think about it, I`ll manage.  
Her phone unexpectedly vibrated on the table and she saw the message from Oscar on the screen:

_"Lunch?"_

Amanda saw the smile on her friend's face.  
\- Oscar? - she asked, and when the smile just increased she added - Cool guy. Handsome.  
\- Very cool and very handsome… - Claire muttered, replying quickly to his message.

"I`ll be free in 15 minutes"

\- Can you not finish the job because of him? - Amanda laughed - I think I should talk to him if so.  
\- No, it's not his fault. I've been distracted for some time. I have a terrible headache since the morning...  
The phone rattled again.

 _"Are you at the same place? I'll come for you. Need Chinese food :)"_  
"I have a bad day... Don't know if I`ll eat anything, but I would like to see you at least..."  
_"I'll be there soon, honey"_

Honey. It was so simple and at the same time sweet that Claire could feel butterflies in her stomach. Although both were busy, such small gestures meant that time passed faster. When she saw him getting out of the taxi she grabbed her belongings in a bag and put on her green jacket. Amanda looked at the man who beamed at Claire. He adjusted his baseball cap and went inside.  
\- Hi! - man greeted standing at their table - Ready?  
\- Oscar, please tell me one thing - Amanda looked at him carefully - Why did Claire still not take pictures for the column? Do you really have to distract her so much?  
\- Really? I'm distracting her? - Oscar laughed - In that case, I'll make sure the pictures are taken.  
\- Don`t listen to her! - Claire interrupted him - I'll take these photos! They'll be on your email until Friday.  
\- I'm counting on it!  
They said goodbye quickly and got into the taxi that was still waiting for them. Oscar gave the driver a new address and the car moved. Claire released her arm from her heavy bag and felt Oscar's warm hand on her cheek as he pulled her close and kissed her.  
\- Hello sweetheart. - he greeted again - Nice to see you.  
\- Hi. - that was all she could answer before she stole another kiss from him.  
He smiled at her and Claire saw him lick his bottom lip lightly. With a simple gesture, he made heat spread all over her body and hit her head. How did he do it?  
They got out of the Chinese restaurant and went inside before they were completely wet. They took a tiny table in the corner and took off their jackets.  
\- Are you still struggling with photos? - he asked when they placed the order and the waitress came back behind the counter.  
\- Unfortunately... This week started very badly. - Claire replied - From the morning my head hurts, Amanda pushes me, at least I gave the text.  
He grabbed her hand and kissed, giving her a smile.  
\- We can do it - he began grabbing her other hand - You will send me your text today and I`ll read it when I get home. Tomorrow... Tomorrow I have a total day off so you can come to me and we will come up with something together. We can spend the whole day together, if you like to.  
\- I don't want to burden you with my job. You have your own work...  
\- Oh my God, you are so stubborn. - he laughed - If I felt tired of work I wouldn`t suggest it to you. Will you come to me?  
\- And you say I'm stubborn? But okay, just... please, don't laugh at what I write. I don't like when someone close to me reads my texts. I feel uncomfortable...  
\- Really? Are you still ashamed? You put it to publication, thousands of people read it!  
\- But I don't know them. And I know you, Matthew or my family. It's as if I gave you my diary to read. Yes, I'm ashamed.  
He kissed her hands again, but he had to let go because the waitress came with their order.  
_"You are amazing"_ he thought, looking at how she got on with her pasta. It surprised him how Claire naturally entered his life and settled in before he even stole her kiss. Even if they didn't get to where they were now, he thought it was worth the risk.  
\- Can I be in a tracksuit tomorrow? - she asked him after a while - If we are going to sit in your place anyway, the tracksuit would be okay, huh?  
\- For me you can even be naked, if you feel more comfortable.

His apartment was his refuge. Oscar had it for several years, and after renovation last year he felt even better here. He always felt calm and safe whenever the door closed behind him. No matter what time he came back, it was always the same here.  
As he asked, Claire sent him her text in the evening and this morning he read it the second time drinking coffee. They agreed that she would come to him around 11am. Claire wanted to come even later, fearing that Oscar would wake up early on his day off, but eventually he persuaded her.  
He was impressed by her column. Claire wrote lightly but brilliantly and made accurate comments. He wondered if describing some of the situations in the relationship she had really experienced them. The text concerned how she, as a woman, found her sexuality in a relationships and how she changed over time.  
  
_"When I undressed before him for the first time, I was tense and I was analyzing in my mind every shortcoming of my body. The next few times I felt subcited because I got used to it and felt a bit high when he was with me. After a few months, however, I stopped taking off my t-shirt saying that I'm cold. I didn't really feel like be complete naked around him. And don't think that I didn't accept my body because it wasn't. I stopped feeling the need for him to look at me. "_  
  
But Claire's text was not pessimistic. She wrote openly about what she felt and experienced, and at the very end she drew a conclusion:  
  
_"I knew that acceptance of my body belonged to me, but it was with my partner that I had to rebuild my sexuality. If I didn`t receive signals from him that I needed so much, I had no chance to discover who I was in this relationship. And in no way the relationship isn`t the same and our sexuality doesn`t look the same in any way."_  
  
Oscar heard the doorbell ring so he put down his laptop and walked lazily toward the door. She stood behind them smiling broadly and holding a cake box in her hands.  
\- I brought cheesecake! - she said cheerfully.  
\- Come on in. - he replied, letting her in.  
She brushed his lips quickly, took off her shoes and wet jacket, then went into the kitchen and put the cake in the fridge. He could get used to it.  
\- You were supposed to be in a tracksuit. - he noticed seeing her in jeans and sweater - I'm disappointed.  
\- I have everything in my bag - she replied pointing at the big package - Don't be afraid! I'm not going to move in here. If you can make me a warm tea, I would be happy. Can I change somewhere?  
\- On the left is the bedroom, on the right the bathroom. - Oscar pointed at the corridor to the right of the kitchen.  
Claire grabbed the bag and disappeared into the bedroom. After a few minutes she appeared again, but without a bag, barefoot, in gray sweat pants and black loose t-shirt - he saw again a fragment of her lace bra. Her hair fell on her back, and her smile didn`t left her lips.  
\- Did you eat breakfast? - he asked, putting water on the tea and looking at the girl.  
\- I don't eat breakfast. - she answered, reaching for a second bag that Oscar hadn't noticed before - Don't look at me like that! - she laughed - I get up early, because at 6am, I drink coffee and I'm not hungry right away. Then work, second coffee and only then lunch or dinner.  
\- We eat breakfast in this house. - he said, pouring her tea.  
\- But this is your home Oscar, I'm just passing here.  
_"Stay forever"_ he thought, but he didn't have the courage to say it. Meanwhile, he watched Claire pull out a laptop from the other bag and sit down by the kitchen island.  
\- Won't you bother when I reply quickly to two messages? It will take a second.  
He set the cup in front of her and shook his head. After a moment Claire was completely absorbed in the tapping of the keyboard. The sound of the clicking keys mixed with the click of raindrops on the windows. Oscar sat back in the armchair and put his legs on the footstool, staring at the girl. He folded his hands behind his curly head and watched the whole scene. Both in sweatpants and barefoot, a lazy day was waiting for them, and it seemed to him just normal and natural.  
Claire had the habit of talking quietly to herself and answering while writing. After a quarter of an hour, she closed the computer, grabbed a cup of tea to drink a few sips, and turned toward Oscar.  
\- Hello. - she said smiling.  
\- We were already greeting each other. - he replied seeing her approaching him.  
\- It doesn't matter. - she laughed - I had a lot on my mind and all. Now, I say real hello.  
\- What does a real "hello" look like?  
She leaned over him and her hands brushed his hair, Claire brought her lips close to hiss. She kissed him gently, brushing his lips and smiling at the same time when she heard him purr gently. Oscar`s hands quickly caught her waist and pulled her to his knees. She sat astride him and stuck in his mouth again.  
\- Good morning, beautiful. - he murmured as she moved away from his lips for a moment - I like such greetings very much.  
\- I guess. - she replied feeling his hands on her hips and how he brought her even closer - Did you read what I sent you?  
\- I did. I like how you write. At some times I really laughed.  
\- Oh, I'm glad to entertain you! - she laughed.  
\- You really put on a sexy policewoman's outfit?  
\- It`s the only thing you remember? Thank you so much for such help! - girl hit him in the shoulder and tried to get off his lap.  
Oscar, however, held her tighter and although she fought him for a while, she didn`t win. He pressed her closer and kissed her with all his might. His hands wandered her body timidly slipping under her T-shirt and stroking her back when the lips found a common rhythm tasting each other.  
At the moment, Claire wanted to give him everything he wanted from her. She wanted to be for him and quietly hoped that he would let her enjoy his splendor and warmth, even for a moment. As if he remembered asking for time, he finally broke their kiss and carefully brushed her hair from her face. His heart stopped for a moment when he touched her face, and she tenderly hugged her cheek to his hand, hungry for his warmth. He stole another quick kiss from her and let her mouth breathe.  
\- Returning to your text. - he started clearing his throat - I loved it.  
\- You already said that. - she laughed - The question is: what about the photo.  
She stared at Oscar for a long time, and until the moment when the man raised his eyebrows and a grimace of ignorance appeared on his face.  
\- You cheated me! - she poked him in the shoulder again - You lured me the promise that you would help me! How could you?!  
He caught her hand when she wanted to poke him again.  
\- I said we would think of something and it would be like that. - he laughed - You have to trust me.  
\- You are horrible!  
He pulled her by the wrists and kissed her hard. She was about to say something when the phone rang in the room.  
-This is my. - Oscar said - Wait a second.  
Claire wanted to get off him, but he grabbed her firmly by the legs and she barely had time to grab his arms when he got up from the chair with her. She wrapped her legs tighter around his body as he adjusted his grip and moved with her towards the couch.  
\- Let me go! - she laughed.  
\- Silence! I'm looking for a phone.  
\- It's on the table. Let me go!  
Oscar dropped the couch further while holding Claire and reached for the phone.  
\- It`s my mum. - he said.  
\- Let me go, Isaac!  
\- Hi, mom! Yes, I'm off today. I know, I had to call.  
Oscar talked to his mother at the same time, and the other hand was holding Claire tightly around her waist so that she couldn`t free herself without making sounds.  
\- No, I'm not alone. I have a guest. - he continued looking at the girl with a lazy smile on his face - Of course I can talk. You never disturb. No, you don't know her yet, but she is a very nice girl, though stubborn and mischievous.  
Claire raised her eyebrows in surprise. She didn't think Oscar would decide to tell her mother about her as if it was natural for him.  
\- Claire, my mother greets you. - said the man with a smile.  
She shifted closer to his face and when he thought she wanted to kiss him, she said straight to his phone:  
\- I cordially greet you, too.  
Finally Oscar released her only to move her away from the phone so she took the opportunity and got up from the couch. He watched her from behind the back of the couch, talking to his mother in Spanish and hoping that Claire didn`t know what he was talking about. She went again to the chest of drawers where were photos of his family and quickly found the ones on which Oscar was with his mother.  
\- Very pretty. - she said almost silently pointing to his mother.  
He smiled and probably told her that, because after a moment he laughed again. Claire felt comfortable in his apartment, as if she was spending a lot of time in it. There was no embarrassment between them, which often accompanied people at the beginning. It's like they've known each other for years. She pulled the cheesecake out of the fridge, quickly found a spoon in the drawer, and after a while sat again next to him on the couch eating cake. She felt like Oscar, without embarrassing, sliding his finger over the contours of the tattoo on her foot, tickling her gently. After a moment, he threw her legs over his knees and opened his mouth signaling that she would give him some cake. So they ate the cake together and when Claire put the box on the coffee table, Oscar said goodbye to his mother and threw the phone next to him on the couch.  
\- I'm sorry it took so long. - said leaning his head against the headrest - Mom always likes to talk for a long time.  
\- Come on! She`s your mother, she has the right to talk to her son. - Claire laughed - Mine can call me every day. Although she hasn't talked to me in a few days ...  
\- Something happened?  
\- I told her that I broke up with Chuck, but I didn't say why and let her know that it wasn't her business. And she seemed offended.  
\- How long have you not been talking?  
\- Over a week... but don't worry. That's how it is with my parents. If I were a better daughter, we would probably get along better.  
She smiled trying to soften what she said, but Oscar saw in her eyes that she was sorry.  
\- You don't have good contact with them?  
\- I don't know if it's a good time for this conversation... - she sighed - Everyone has a chapter that they don't want to read aloud. I prefer not to move about certain things. Now is good.  
\- I 'm sorry, I didn`t want to...  
\- God, don't apologize to me! - Claire laughed and then quickly moved to him and kissed his warm lips - Nothing happened. I`m not made of porcelain.  
\- We will kiss now?  
He saw how she bite her lip lightly and liked it very much. After a while he lay on her kissing her passionately.

____

__The day went by, and although it was Tuesday, Claire had the feeling that it was Saturday and it was still a long free weekend. She helped Oscar prepare dinner so that they wouldn`t have to leave the apartment in such terrible weather. It was wonderful to work together in the kitchen, tease and steal little kisses while the other person was busy cutting vegetables or spreading plates. Claire told him about her father, who cooked great and whenever he was at home, he prepared for them huge amounts of food, which they had to eat for weeks. Although Oscar was afraid that what he was preparing would seem too seasoned to her, cooking like it was done in his home, the girl was eating with joy and there was no grimace.  
\- You know, this is really good! - she said when her plate was practically empty.  
Then Claire loaded the dishwasher quickly and cleaned the kitchen before Oscar could protest. After all, she was his guest, but in the meantime she opened a beer for him and put the leftover food in a container. She poured herself some wine and they both laid out on the couch to see a movie. He let her choose, although she said that after her choice he would definitely consider her crazy. So they watched the “Lord of the Rings”.  
\- I've seen it hundreds of times - she said without taking her eyes off the screen - I read the book twice and I still love it. It's my dirty pleasure - “Lord of the Rings” and all day on the couch.  
After less than an hour, however, she noticed how Oscar's eyes closed dangerously and remained in this state for a few seconds longer than they should have. She took his arm and let him put her head on her thighs. He closed his eyes, letting her gently slide her fingers through his hair. Her warm fingertips drew the lines of his eyebrows, glided over the wrinkles of his face, warm lips teased. She laughed softly as he licked his lips the next time she touched them, and after a while she kissed a little apologizing. He had his eyes closed all the time and imagined he could stay that way. Fingers slid down his jaw and neck, slid down onto the exposed collarbone, and gently under the collar of his shirt.  
\- Stay for the night. - he said softly and kissed her hand.  
He looked at her and saw a gentle smile wandering on her lips. She wanted it as much as he did. Her eyes betrayed her.  
\- I didn't take anything to sleep. - she replied quietly.  
\- This is probably our smallest problem. Stay please. - he replied, then closed his eyelids again and allowed himself a short nap, still feeling her fingers on him._ _

____

__Hot water ran down Claire`s body and her thoughts wandered aimlessly. She wanted to stay with him and in her heart she was glad that he had asked for it. She felt really good with him, as if they had known each other for years. He could give her a blush on her face, a moment of apnea, or a shaking of the body with one look or an accidental touch. Claire put on her underwear and reached for the shirt he had lent her. It barely covered her buttocks and she thought that Oscar certainly knew what he was doing. She left the bathroom and, walking down the dark corridor to the living room, she heard the soft sounds of the guitar. All she saw was his dark curly hair as he lay on the couch and gently hit the guitar strings, humming something under his breath.  
\- Nice… - she said softly.  
He looked up and saw Claire above him. She was without makeup, in his T-shirt and smiled at him as he liked.  
\- Do you have any shorts? - she asked - Your shirt is a bit ... too short.  
He put down the guitar and leaned out from behind the couch. He saw her long legs and actually too short T-shirt.  
\- No, it's perfect. - he laughed - But if you really want something, take it out of the closet in the bedroom.  
He saw the outline of her buttocks as she turned and disappeared into the corridor. After a while she came back in his shorts and sat down next to him on the couch, starting her laptop.  
\- I could get used to it. - he said, looking at her.  
\- To what? - she asked without taking her eyes off the screen.  
\- To you here. - he replied.  
She looked at him and smiled gently.  
\- You don't get bored with me?  
He moved closer to her and pushed her strand of hair behind her ear. She watched him closely.  
\- And you don't get bored with me? - he asked - I often leave, I`m not at home for a long time.  
\- I told you that I am the perfect partner for people like you. - she laughed - Don't look for excuses where you don't need them, Oscar.  
She kissed him. So simply and quickly. His tongue slowly slipped between her lips and he sensed a delicate mint flavor. She gave his kisses back with such passion that he felt his muscles tense.  
\- Oscar? Oscar, my computer - she whispered.  
Without hesitation he closed it a little too violently and slid it to the floor. He found her lips again and stuck in them with all his strength while simultaneously grasping her thigh with the other hand and moving the girl towards him.  
\- I want you, Claire - he whispered, pulling away from her mouth for a moment.  
She smiled at him in such a way that he had no doubt that she wanted it too. God, that's really happening.  
\- Wait a second. - he said quickly - I'll just take a shower and come back.  
\- I'll wait.  
\- Don't move.  
\- No kidding!  
Oscar kissed her while stealing her breath for a moment again and stood up going to the shower. While he was still in the bathroom, he heard the music clearly coming from the living room. Claire cleverly unraveled his music player and soon the apartment was spreading music from her phone. She had a pretty interesting playlist, full of music she listened to and was fond of. She showed him before dinner. Songs with stronger sound mixed in with slower music, but they all sounded just like Claire. When he entered the living room after a few minutes, he saw the girl, holding a drink in her hand, moving to the Elton John`s “Rocketman” again lost in his thoughts. She jumped in surprise when she felt her embrace, but she smiled as he began to gently storked her neck, giving rhythm to her steps.  
\- You know you're beautiful? - he whispered turning her in his direction.  
Oscar stood only with his underwear. His skin was slightly moist and took on a beautiful tanned shade. Her eyes rolled down his shoulders and chest, but quickly returned to his face.  
\- In these shorts I look like your good mate. - she laughed as he took a few sips from her glass and put it down on the kitchen counter .  
\- We can fix it quickly. - he replied and she felt his hands slip under the elastic of her shorts and slowly slide them down.  
When they fell to the floor, his fingers glided up her legs, leaving slightly red nail marks on her light skin.  
\- Now better?  
\- Definitely. - she laughed and found his lips kissing him hard - So .... we will continue talking or will we finally do what we both have been thinking for a long time?  
She saw his eyes immediately brighten, and a mischievous smile appeared on his lips. He grabbed her by the thighs and quickly lifted her up so that she wrapped her long legs around his waist.  
\- God, I adore you woman. - he whispered feeling her body so close to his and moved with her quickly towards the bedroom feeling as Claire kissed and bite his neck alternately.  
He threw her on the bed, but Claire quickly got up taking off her glasses and smoothly getting rid of her shirt.  
\- Jesus … - he groaned seeing her body only in black lace underwear.  
She was just as he imagined. Slim and shapely, but with curves where he liked the most. Oscar ran his hands over her legs, shivering, wanting to enjoy the view. The music in the loudspeakers changed to stronger and Oscar felt his heart beat a little faster as Claire rose, grabbed his shoulders and pulled on herself. He felt the warmth of her body and her hands on his neck, shoulders and back. She left red marks on her nails as if she wanted to mark him now. Claire kissed him passionately, letting his tongue wander in her mouth and after a while she bit him on the lower lip. He raised his arms as if surprised by what she had done.  
\- Little shrew... - he murmured as his eyes flashed.  
She laughed as he grabbed her by the wrists and pressed her on both sides of her head. His dark eyes watched her reaction as he pressed his hips closer to hers. She felt excatly how much he wanted her. Claire moaned quietly as he moved his hips again, teasing her, bringing his lips closer to her only to pull them back again.  
\- You are mean! - she said when he escaped her lips again.  
\- Am I? - he laughed - If only I could...  
\- You can do it.  
She bit her lip again, staring at him expectantly. Oscar didn't need more. He stuck into her mouth with such force that he felt her smile when they were hit. Her hands were freed and they quickly found the way to his hair. Claire pulled him close. His hands slid down her chest, squeezing her breasts tightly, the soft moan that came out of her throat made him want more. He wanted to feel more, see more, taste more.  
He ripped his lips from hers and looked at her starving. Hands slid under her back, at the signal she curved under him, and he quickly unbuttoned her bra. He tossed it aside and after a while stuck into the delicate skin of her breasts kissing and sucking in turns, leaving behind red marks and her quiet sighs. His hands wandered over her body again and finally found a way into that place between her thighs that was already so hot that he felt him burn. Claire took a deep breath as he slid down leaving a path full of kisses behind him and finally reached her panties. Oscar`s legs touched the floor and he stood firmly on them. He looked her straight in the eyes, parting his lips slightly and didn`t move his eyes when he slid off the last part of her underwear. Tender hands wandering her thighs, and in an instant Oscar confidently parted them, touching the place that burned her so badly.  
\- You're wet already... - he remarked quietly, running his fingers over her folds.  
Claire smiled at him and bit the index finger of her left hand. He raised an eyebrow and gently slipped one and then two fingers into her, and watched her body, which stretched like a string.  
\- Shhhh ... quiet baby. - he murmured, leaning over and teasing her tender place with warm breath - Everything will be all right.  
He needed a second hand to hold her thighs, which she wanted to tighten when she felt his mouth and tongue. He teased her leading to the edge and after a while interrupting the wonderful experience and bite her thighs again.  
\- I'm so close ... please... - she moaned, finding his hand and squeezing his fingers tightly.  
\- If you ask … - he replied and did what she beg.  
He felt as she demanded his finger within herself, felt her muscles tighten and after a short while she let out a moan that filled his heart with pride. Oscar stood up and looked at her body. He could see the blush, she was breathing quickly, her chest rose and fell as if she was trying to take in as much air as possible, and her eyes... God, Claire looked at him like never before. Then he noticed. Dark lines on the side just below the line where her bra would end. He remembered one of their first conversations and realized that it was another tattoo. His heart skipped a beat because he knew he saw it only because he had stripped her of clothes. He leaned over her with a firm motion, turning her body enough to see it more clearly in the dim light. Straight lines joined together in a swallow`s shape. He ran his fingers over it, watching her body so close.  
\- You are a bad girl... - he murmured.  
\- But you like it? - she replied smiling temptingly at him.  
At the same time he felt her hand, which took advantage of his inattention and moved on his briefs. A soft sigh left his body as she carefully brushed her fingernails over the material that separated them from his manhood.  
\- You don't even know how much I like this. - he whispered.  
He found the way to her mouth so quickly that she was surprised. Claire`s hand caressed him and slipped behind his briefs. Oscar closed his eyes, feeling her delicate hand steadily slide over his manhood, slowly driving him crazy. He tried to breathe deeply and tried to stay above her body only on his shoulders. To distract from her movements, he kissed her neck, but with every move he felt that she was getting him closer and the view of her body didn`t make it easier for him.  
\- Claire... - he whispered grabbing her wrist – I want you. Now.  
He rose from the bed and reached into the drawer by the bed to pull out the condom. He slid his briefs shorts down, Claire quickly sat down and took the silver packet from his hand. She opened it and imposed it firmly. He drew a deep breath, trying to focus his thoughts on her face. She moved deeper into the bed and laid her head on the pillows, letting her hair spill over them. Her legs, slightly bent, were parted as if she were waiting for him. Osacr laid himself with it and his free hand threw away several pillows to the ground. His hand moved over her thigh again and he saw her body bend again under his touch. She was still wet, and when he slipped his finger into her, he felt the warmth he wanted so much. Claire`s eyes glistened when she met his gaze, smiled at him tenderly and pulled her kissing him passionately as he at the same time filled her completely. She opened her mouth to catch her breath. It was wonderful to feel him inside. He filled it to the edges with every move. She wrapped her legs around him, pulling him even closer. He moved with a steady rhythm. She could hear his rapid breathing at her ear and felt it on her neck.  
\- I want to be on top. - she whispered so suddenly that it took him a few seconds to understand what she meant - Oscar, I want to be on top.  
\- Jesus Christ! Woman! - his eyes wandered over her face, but Claire took advantage of his inattention.  
She rolled him over and Oscar held his breath. Eyes rolled when he felt it go deeper into her, and when he opened it he saw one of the most beautiful views. Her naked breasts, hair falling on her shoulders, slightly bitten lip and look so wild that if he didn't know her he would be afraid. She put her hands on his chest and began to move up and down, faster and faster. He held her tightly by the hips with the conviction that tomorrow she would definitely have bruises in these places. But Claire didn't complain, she never complain. She moved quicker, breathing harder One of her hands went to her mouth as she bit her finger again, then tangled it into her hair, brushing it behind her ear.  
\- I'm close… - she moaned.  
He reached out and began to massage her clit with his thumb, driving her crazy, the other hand pressed her harder until he finally brought her to the end. She let out a loud sigh as a warm shiver filled her whole body. As soon as he felt her walls tighten on him, his hand moved to her thighs, squeezing tightly. A few strong moves, Claire didn`t slow down for a moment and after a second she noticed how his muscles tense to finally relax after a few thrusts. A quiet "Ffffuuuuck ...." filled the bedroom. His eyes were closed, the vein on his neck pulsed quickly and his chest rose as he tried to catch his breath. Claire lay down on her elbows and gently kissed his temples and cheeks.  
\- Still alive? - she asked quietly, rubbing her nose against his cheek.  
\- Yeah ... - he whispered.  
His hands moved straight to her face and he finally opened his eyes to look at her closely. Her cheeks were pink, her hair was messy, but one of the most beautiful smiles he had ever seen was on her lips.  
\- It was … - he began, but Claire interrupted him.  
\- I know. - she stole several kisses and slid down beside him.  
She lay naked next to him trying to calm her body as Oscar cleaned up after their intoxicating moments.  
\- You want to hug? - he asked and she laughed.  
\- Give me a moment. I'd like to catch my breath first.  
They were silent listening to their breaths. Oscar found her hand in the sheets and folded their fingers, then lifted them and kissed. It was even more than he had imagined. He turned his head and looked at Claire's profile. Her eyes were slightly closed, her hand was on her forehead and a smile wandered on her lips, which it won many times and appeared on her face as she caught her breath. He was the author of this smile, thanks to him she looked like that now. She finally turned her face towards him. She touched his face gently, brushing his rough cheek with her finger, and after a moment her lips met his again. One, second, third kiss.  
\- I think you liked it. - he laughed.  
\- And you? - she asked.  
Oscar immediately shifted so that Claire was between his arms. He kissed her face and neck and she laughed, slipping her fingers into his curly hair.  
\- Give me a moment, I will show you how much I liked it, again. - he murmured.  
\- Sounds good.  
He put his head on her chest and closed his eyes enjoying her smell and closeness. He couldn't think, he listened to her heartbeat and that was enough for him.__

____


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>   
> _  
> Whens this fever gonna break?  
>  I think I've handled more than any man can take  
> I'm like a love-sick puppy chasin' you around  
> (Ooh) And it's alright  
> Bouncin round from cloud to cloud  
> I got the feeling like I'm never gonna come down  
> If I said I didn't like it then you'd know I'd lied_  
>    
> _So I'll say 'why don't you and I get together and take on the world and be together forever  
>  Heads we will and tails we'll try again  
> So I say, why don't you and I hold each other and fly to the moon and straight on to heaven  
> Cause without you they're never going to let me in  
> _  
> 

His skin was pleasantly tanned, and the muscles that scratched under it, now relaxed, resting after making love twice more at night. As if they wanted to make up for lost time they didn't have before. Dark and long eyelashes, dark eyebrows and charmingly ruffled hair, this morning she liked everything about Oscar. Claire woke up long before him, took a shower and made some coffee. She was now sitting on the edge of the bed on his side, watched him and thinking. She thought about everything and nothing at the same time. Was well. It was good. Oscar was a great guy and she felt really wonderful with him. When they made love that night, they both enjoyed discovering their bodies and what gives them pleasure. There was no embarrassment as it might seem at first. He had no problem finding a way to reach her and please her, and she more than thanked him that her name didn`t leave his lips a few minutes after they fell next to each other.  
\- How long have you been awake? - he asked, stroking her shoulder gently - You could wake me up too.  
\- I'm a morning person. - she replied smiling - I preferred you to sleep well. You had a hard night.  
He smiled at her, as if he remembered what had happened at night. She looked in the morning as he liked most - without makeup, her skin was light, hair still dried after the morning shower. She was wearing navy blue underwear now, and seeing his surprised expression she just muttered:  
\- You really thought I didn't guess how it would end when I came here? I even have my toothbrush.  
\- Did you use me?  
\- Even few times, but you didn't seem sad.  
\- You are amazing. - he laughed, scratching his hair - Will you kiss me finally?  
Claire leaned forward and brushed his lips gently at first, then a little stronger until he felt the taste of coffee in her mouth.  
\- Stand up handsome! - she said when his hand dangerously glided towards her breast- If you take a quick shower I`ll make you breakfast before I get back to myself.  
She got out of bed and pulled Oscar's hand, forcing him to sit down himself. At that moment it dawned on him. He was looking at her slender figure as she picked up the clothes that had scattered last night from the floor, and he knew perfectly well what the photo she needed should look like. He quickly pulled on the briefs and went to the wardrobe just to get his white shirt out of it.  
\- Put it on. - he said throwing it to Claire and left the bedroom to get his phone.  
\- Oscar, what do you mean? - she called after him, but he was already standing back in the door.  
\- We'll take this fucking photo. Now. Put it on, woman!  
Claire obediently put on his shirt, he rolled up her sleeves and put on her collar gently, then pulled her towards the bed.  
\- Lie in the middle.  
\- Are you crazy?!  
\- Do you trust me? You`ll have this picture. That's how I see you, Claire. It`s how I see you in your words.  
She was too surprised to ask what he meant. So she lay down on the bed and let him lead her. Oscar tossed her hair on the pillow, bent one of her legs, made sure that the shirt exposed her breasts slightly, but at the same time looked subtle. He stood on the bed and asked her to do what she did yesterday, to gently bite her forefinger and smile at him. She did it and then it went quickly. She didn`t feel uncomfortable with him, although she had heard many times that boys shouldn`t be allowed to take such pictures.  
\- The first one is for me. - he said when he showed her photos on his phone few minutes later - I can send you the rest.  
\- I think I'll send those where I cover my face with hand. They have very nice light. Oscar, you have real talent, maybe I should hire you to take pictures. What is your bid?  
\- You can pay naturally, more personally... - he laughed - I go to the shower and you check your email.  
A moment later he found her in the kitchen, after which spread the smell of French toast and coffee. The girl was wearing his T-shirt and shorts, and moved around his kitchen very natural.  
\- I think I should marry you, buddy.- he said with delight as she placed coffee and portions of toast in front of him.  
She smiled under her breath and removed the pans from the oven. She reached for her coffee and sat down next to Oscar in a high chair, watching him go to breakfast.  
\- Are you not hungry? - he asked, but seeing her head shake, he added - We'll have to talk about it, young lady. There is nothing better than breakfast together.  
\- I think I would find a few other things that can be done together and are just as great. - she replied without hesitation.  
Oscar smiled at her and sipped his coffee.  
\- What are your plans for today? - he asked.  
\- I will go back to the apartment. I have to process the photos you sent me, finish one text... Not much work in total. - she murmured- A week after giving the text is always a little looser. And you?  
\- Today only rehearsal in the theater. I should be around 3pm.  
They both sipped their coffee in silence for a moment, then Oscar asked.  
\- Will you stay with me today?  
Claire looked at him in surprise, but she was still smiling.  
\- Would you like that?  
\- Sure. - he moved his hand gently over her thigh - You can work from here, and when I come back we`ll have a nice time together.  
\- Oh, so that's it. - she laughed - So you are not with me for my wonderful personality?  
\- I like that you think we're together. Yes, I`m with you for your personality, but also this body makes me crazy about you.  
She agreed. Claire agreed to stay one more day, and he was already thinking how to keep her for longer. He left her additional keys to the apartment, promised to come back as soon as possible:  
\- Don't fool around, I won't burn your house - she laughed - At least I will flood your neighbor and clean the fridge.  
Oscar was reluctant to leave the apartment until the last moment, until he kissed her one last time and heard Claire turn the key in the lock so that he couldn`t return.

Oscar hasn't experienced this feeling for a long time. He tried to focus on work, but his thoughts were lost somewhere. Good humor didn`t leave him, as everyone noticed that day, but he didn`t want to tell them what the reason was. Everything was so fresh to them, so new. The knowledge that she was waiting for him in his house was a really good thought. He knew, however, that Claire wasn`t the type of woman who longed for the beloved from the window. He could bet that she was working on photos or some new text right now, maybe she went to the store or did some workout, because she recently tells him that she likes to training when she has more free time.  
Finally, he sent her a message around noon:

 _"I think about you..."_  
The answer came after a few minutes:  
"I`m worry... You should focus on your work. ;-) "

She just picked up a message from Amanda after she sent her pictures. Tea almost choked her when she read it. Only a few sentences, but Amanda, as usual, hit the nail on the head:

_"Great photos, I send them straight away. Are they the work of this charming man? I think your cooperation is fruitful. ;-) Keep my fingers crossed for tomorrow's meeting with Colin Hart. Let me know how it went! "_

Colin Hart, editor-in-chief of one of the men's magazines. Claire got a message from him about the meeting almost two weeks ago. From what she knew, he was interested in working with her after reading several of her texts, which were often shared on social networks. When Claire asked Amanda about him, the girl almost choked on coffee.  
-God! Hart is a great editor. - Amanda said when she regained her breath - Since he took over management 3 years ago, his magazine is at the forefront of sales on the men's market.  
So Claire reviewed the texts that Hart had mentioned in his e-mail, again. If she had the opportunity to write something in his magazine -well, that was a good chance. Or maybe the possibility of further cooperation.  
Meanwhile, Claire focused on preparing spaghetti sauce. She decided to make dinner and only hoped that Oscar would be hungry enough to eat it all. She even went to do some shopping, because sitting in an empty apartment was slowly getting tired. However, after preparing dinner, she had nothing else to do but take a laptop with her, lie on the bed and catch up on social media.

\- Honey, I'm home! - he waited all day until he could say it.  
However, he was greeted by silence, which worried him after a while. He took off his jacket and shoes, and looked around the apartment. In the kitchen he found a prepared dinner and a basil in a pot, which certainly wasn't there before. There was no sign of Claire either. He started toward the bedroom.  
\- Baby?  
He opened the bedroom door and found her curled up on his bed. Wrapped in a blanket, hair in disarray, glasses lay somewhere further away. Oscar put the laptop down on the table and lay down next to Claire. He pulled a phone out of his pocket and quickly took a picture of her, then gently brushed strands of hair that fell on her face.  
\- Baby... - he whispered tenderly stroking her cheek - Claire...  
She moved restlessly and slightly opens her eyelids. He saw surprise in her eyes as if she were trying to understand what happened and where she was. She rolled over and put her hands to her face.  
\- Jesus… - she moaned a little hoarsely - What time is it?  
\- It`s 4pm.  
She moaned again, realizing how many hours she had slept. Oscar lay next to girl staring intently at her. He liked her distracted and lost after waking up. A small wrinkle appeared between her brows as she tried to associate all the facts.  
\- I made dinner. Do you want some? - she asked after a moment looking at the man.  
\- I'm not hungry yet. Maybe in a moment. How photos? Did you send them?  
\- Yes, I did. Amanda liked them very much. Thank you, again.  
She grabbed his neck and pulled him to her, kissing him softly. Once and twice, and then she felt that Oscar was giving her next kisses, slowly moving closer and closer to her. She was already lying between his arms tasting his lips.  
\- You missed me so much? - Claire laughed as he lifted his arms for a moment and tried to disentangle her from the blanket.  
\- I want to show you how bad, but this blanket is an obstacle. - he sighed -Christ! How did you get yourself into it?  
She laughed even more when he finally got up from the bed and jerked the blanket in, which was wrapped almost dropping her on the floor.  
\- Hello, buddy! - Oscar laughed when he saw that the girl was still wearing his shorts and T-shirt – Do you know where my girlfriend is? Such a slim brunette. Green eyes, a bit saucy, but pretty and cheerful.  
\- Nope, I haven't seen. Maybe she went home? You left her alone so she took the opportunity. You'd better check that she didn't take your PlayStation with her.  
Oscar looked at her slightly frowning and rubbing his chin. He was already wearing a few days of stubble that looked really sexy in his case. After a moment, as if he had already made his decisions, he raised one eyebrow and only cast:  
\- In that case, you must be enough for me.  
And before Claire could protest, he quickly ripped her pants off. Surprise and amusement were painted on her face at the same time, and when Oscar found himself above her again, desire appeared in her eyes. His hand slipped under her shirt and squeezed her breast. She saw how he subtly moistened his lips with his tongue, still looking at her face. His eyes seemed darker every second and he waited as if he was thinking in his head what he would like to do to her. Finally he leaned over and kissed. She felt his tongue was in her mouth and she couldn't resist him. Oscar took off her shirt, breaking the kiss just enough to catch her breath. His hand slid down her body, finding the way between her thighs. She squeezed them harder, not letting him get close to his goal.  
\- What's that supposed to mean? - he asked surprised.  
\- I think I'm resisting. - she replied with a cocky smile and tangling her fingers in his hair.  
\- Resistance. - he repeated - Last night you didn't resist.  
\- It was last night.  
\- Oh. Yeah. Right. - he nodded, as if he understood - But you know your resistance is pointless, sweetheart?  
He leaned tighter on his left shoulder and, without letting the pattern off her face, jerked his hand more firmly between her thighs. She felt his hand, even a little painfully, slide between her thighs straight into the previously chosen goal. Claire unconsciously bit her lip, knowing that she had lost. She could see the flash of victory in his eyes as he grabbed her thigh and pushed it away with a certain movement. When his hand massaged her through the material of her panties, his hungry lips found hers. Oscar kissed her passionately, almost painfully, as if he wanted to show her that he had already won. Her body curved into a hatch as she felt him move her panties aside and slip two fingers into her.  
\- You have already given up… - he murmured contentedly, seeing the reaction of her body - You are already wet, what's happening honey?  
\- Please...  
He put his thumb and massaging her clit. She groaned softly. Her thighs parted gently, but Oscar didn't care about it now. He watched her move her hips, finding the rhythm of his fingers that moved faster and faster in her. Her chest rose and fell trying to catch her breath. After all, Oscar couldn't stand it. Hold her lips firmly, kissing and biting them one by one, and when she moaned again, this time much louder, he came up to her neck and cleavage leaving bright red marks.  
\- I'm so close... - he heard her shaky voice - Oscar, please...  
She turned the body toward him and managed to slip his hand under her arm, pulling her close. His hand didn't slow down, bringing her to the limits of endurance.  
\- I'll hold you baby. Come on, you can do it. I want to hear you...  
\- Jesus Christ! - she moaned after a moment and Oscar felt her whole body tighten in his arms.  
But he didn`t finish with her yet. He let her catch her breath for a second and then kiss her passionately. Fingers moved again in her, this time he slid in the third, and felt her hold her breath for a moment trying to get used to that feeling. Her eyes widened and she waited for his next move. Meanwhile, Oscar had a plan in mind that he was about to implement. He slid his arm out from under her body and slid much lower until his knees fell to the floor. He pulled her body closer to the edge of the bed with a firm and strong motion, and before Claire could say anything, she felt his lips wander on the inside of her thighs. His fingers moved in an even rhythm when his lips finally began to caress and taste her. Claire squeezed her eyes tightly, finding his head between her legs and sliding her fingers into his curly hair. Another wave of pleasure flooded her body and she gave in to him. She felt her losing control of her body when Oscar did what he wanted with her. The second orgasm came so quickly that she swallowed, surprised by its intensity. Oscar laughed as he stood up and saw the girl pressing her hands firmly against her face trying to recover. Her chest quickly rose and fell.  
\- Everything`s fine, honey? - he asked correcting her underwear - You seem a little... broken.  
\- God, how I hate you… - she murmured, which only made him laugh.  
\- You don't hate me at all. - he replied, lying next to her again and pulling her hands away from her face - You liked it.  
There was a dreamy smile on her face that no words could deny. She moved closer and kissed him, feeling her own taste on his lips. She gently ran her tongue over her lips and, seeing his look on herself, smiled provocatively. Her hand slid towards his jeans, but he grabbed her unexpectedly and lifted to his lips kissing gently.  
\- Maybe we'll both eat something first? - Oscar suggested - I saw that you prepared something delicious.  
\- I thought you weren't hungry. - she replied.  
\- I changed my mind. Can you stand up or do I have to take you to the kitchen in my arms?  
He smiled at her mischievously. Claire rolled on her back and reached for the T-shirt that was lying rolled up on the pillow.  
\- Calm down, I can handle it. You're not so fucking amazing, Isaac.  
One moment, she felt breathless when Oscar grabbed her hands and pressed her wrists somewhere next to her.  
\- Tonight you will take back everything you said.  
\- Wish you good luck.  
Oscar stared at her for a moment, she was really afraid of him because she couldn't read from his face or eyes what he was thinking. His eyebrows were furrowed and his eye contact continued. He was silent for a moment, seeing the girl swallow uncertainly.  
\- I adore you. - he said finally and although it sounded harsh, and immediately afterwards he got up and left the bedroom, Claire smiled to herself.  
He knew that he had won this battle and that he wouldn`t let her provoked him. It was now Claire who was following him quickly, as if on a rope, wearing only his t-shirt imposed on underwear. With her beating heart, because he was the one who would find the best way to her and she couldn`t bear without him.

\- Óscar Isaac Hernández Estrada.  
\- Oscar Isaac Herna-Hernandez... What? Again.  
\- Óscar Isaac Hernández Estrada.  
\- Oscar Isaac He-Hernández Est... Can you write it for me?  
\- You'll learn. Again...  
She rolled her eyes and took a sip of wine. They sat on the couch and watched some program on TV trying to relax after a whole day. Claire pulled her legs under her and leaned her arm against the back, looking at Oscar's profile. He had been trying to teach her his full name for several minutes, but eating dinner and the wine she had already drunk didn`t help her learn. She only stared at him and listened how he told her about his family and background. She played with his curly hair, stroked his neck with her fingers, or kissed sensitive places when he wasn't looking.  
\- Óscar Isaac Hernández Estrada. - she finally said slowly and tightening her eyes trying to focus.  
\- Great! - Oscar praised her giving her a strong kiss as a reward - I'm proud of you, baby.  
\- Ask me in a few days. - she laughed.  
\- I'm going to have another drink, do you fancy?  
She shook her head and lay down on the couch, stretching her whole body. Her thoughts wandered aimlessly until she heard Oscar's voice.  
\- What time do you have this meeting tomorrow?  
\- We agreed for lunch. I don't know how long it can take us. I`ll meet him for the first time. Don't even know what he looks like.  
\- Amanda didn't tell you? You said she knew him.  
\- Oh, she only met him once. And what she said was...well.  
Oscar returned to her and stared at girl`s stretched body on the couch while drinking a drink.  
\- What did she say? - he asked.  
\- Honey, you don't want to know. - Claire laughed, but seeing Oscar's raised eyebrow she finally added - She said he is a new version of Christian Grey. Have you heard of _"50 Shades of Grey"_?  
\- Yeah, I've heard. So, I shouldn't worry about you going to lunch with another Grey.  
\- Why? - Claire sat up surprised - Do you know what he did to this girl?  
\- Of course I know! - the man shrugged and sat down next to Claire- But you will not be interested, you are too saucy.  
\- How dare you! - she poked him in the ribs - It wasn't nice! I am very kind.  
\- Claire... You're nice. You`re also honest, fun and easygoing. At the same time you swear, you have dirty thoughts, you eat carbs and you let me do such things... I think I should marry you. Already yesterday.  
Unexpectedly, the girl found herself on his knees, tangled fingers firmly in his hair and pulled him to her kissing tightly. Sticking her tongue in his mouth, biting his lip, and at the same time moved her hips so that Oscar almost went crazy from excess stimuli. He squeezed her buttocks tightly, pulling her closer.  
\- l haven't heard anything so sexy for a long time. - she said tearing herself from his mouth and looking into his eyes - I won't marry you, but we can fuck anyway.  
\- We can discuss it sometime. Here or in the bedroom?  
\- In the bedroom.  
How did she do it? He followed her with his eyes, and he did it probably from the first day he met her. Oscar didn't want to admit it even to himself. He was in a relationship then. That Friday he told himself that he had a to much drink and she was funny. On Monday he was still thinking about her so he decided to find that girl. Then he saw Claire in this dress... He subconsciously sought contact with her, he wanted to meet her again, although to look at her. It was close, and it would end faster than it began. But somehow she was here with him now...  
Claire took off her shirt on the way to the bedroom, and Oscar held his breath as he followed her. She didn't even turn in his direction, but pulled him along like a string. Barely they crossed the threshold of the room, she felt his hand on her neck as he grabbed her firmly and turned in his direction, finding her lips. He kissed her almost aggressively. The other hand squeezed her buttock and pulled her closer.  
But Claire didn't give up so easily. She grabbed him by the black blouse he was wearing and dragged him towards the bed.  
\- Now is my turn. - she said imperiously reaching for his belt and unfastening his pants.  
Jeans fell to the floor with a bang, and her hands quickly grabbed the edge of his blouse to get rid of it too. He felt the edge of the bed behind him and sat down, but Claire quickly pushed him back. She climbed on him and, still on all fours, kissed passionately. However, he didn`t have time to enjoy her lips, because after a while he could feel them on his neck, then on his collarbone. Claire descended lower and left a path of kisses and delicate licks on his body. When she reached his briefs Oscar held his breath again. He watched her and what she did. Claire acted quickly, knowing exactly what she wanted and it excited him even more. She slid the briefs off him with a cocky smile.  
\- Oh, Jesus Christ... - he hissed through clenched teeth when he felt her lips.  
The feeling of her lips tightening on him was amazing, but when her nails ran over the inside of her thighs - God. He breathed quickly when she did such things with him... Her tongue writhed around him, and her warm lips made him sense rage. When he dared to look at her he came across her look. She wasn't embarrassed, she didn't take her eyes from him. Claire had power over him and she liked it.  
\- Claire...honey...fuck! - he gasped - If you keep doing this I won't last long... Jesus...  
But she continued to move up and down, wandering over him by tongue and tenderly stroking his skin.  
\- Enough!  
Almost at the last moment, he got up and pulled her lips away from him. There was surprise in her eyes, but he wasn't going to explain anything. Strong hands gripped back of her neck tightly when his lips almost bit into hers.  
\- I want you. - he said brusquely, and she unwittingly smiled at those words.  
He pulled Claire on the bed and after a second he turned her firmly on her stomach. He grabbed her hips and lifted them enough. Claire moaned softly when she felt his teeth on her skin. One hand held her tightly when the other reached into her panties and slipped two fingers into her without a word.  
\- God, woman! You're so wet I don't have anything to do.  
She laughed. Oscar slid her hips closer to the edge of the bed and his nails ran them from her buttocks to her knees. He quickly pulled out the condom and put it on almost without taking his eyes off her body. She felt his strong hand slide down her back up to her shoulder and brush her hair back.  
\- Forgive me sweetheart, but I won't undress you. - he said in such a tone that she felt chills.  
\- I forgive. - she replied and several things happened at the same time.  
He pressed her arm and the whole upper body against the mattress, with his other hand he moved her panties just enough to enter her without the slightest warning. Her loud gasp barely reached him, he was stunned by the way her walls were wrapped tightly around him. He unconsciously closed his eyes, but quickly opened them because he didn't want to miss anything. He began to move in it, slowly and gently at first. Every move was thought out, Claire was used to it and enjoyed the pleasure he gave her.  
\- All good? - he asked.  
\- Mmm… - Claire muttered in reply.  
He smiled to himself, biting his lower lip.  
\- It's a pity you can't see yourself… - a shiver ran through her whole body again and she was sure he could feel it under her fingers - A wonderful sight...  
\- Harder… - she moaned, but all she heard was his soft laughter.  
\- I don`t understand. What did you say honey? - Oscar paused for a moment and leaned over her kissing the place between the shoulder blades - Can you repeat, please?  
\- You're terrible… - she said trying to get up on her arms, but Oscar pressed her against the mattress again.  
\- You are not going anywhere from here, my dear. Stay where you are. - he muttered - I'm not done with you.  
The hand that had been on her right hip has now shifted towards her clit and began to massage her. Claire had a few powerful curses in her head that she could use at the moment, but her lips could only draw in quickly. Oscar had power over her, she felt it when he kissed her for the first time. It scared her but at the same time excited her.  
\- What did you want to tell me? - he repeated the question, seeing her body give up.  
\- Harder...- she finally said - Please...  
He was waiting for it. Both hands grabbed her hips and she felt her entering her again, but this time with such force that the air left her lungs. He moved faster and harder hitting such places that Claire had no idea about their existence. His fingers gripped her hips with force, that he could already see the red marks on her skin. But he would not let her leave, at the moment he had power over her just as she had her over him a moment earlier. At one point his hand slipped again where Claire subconsciously needed him.  
\- Come on sweetheart... Come on… - his voice was imperious and Claire's body gave in at once.  
Her hands tightened on the sheets, and her back arched as she let out a loud moan. Oscar felt her walls tighten around him, but he didn't slow down. Several stronger movements and his muscles immediately tensed to relax after a moment when the feeling of fulfillment filled his body and hit his head.  
\- Sweet Jesus… - he whispered, finally releasing her thighs and practically lying on her back.  
They didn't speak to each other for a long moment, catching their breath. His fingers glided tenderly down her back and gave her a gentle smile.  
\- Óscar Isaac Hernández Estrada. - Claire said quietly - I think I have already remembered.  
\- God, you're crazy...


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>  _I've been waiting for you  
>  To come around and tell me the truth  
> 'Bout everything that you're going through  
> My girl you've got nothing to lose_
> 
> _Cold nights and the Sunday mornings  
>  On your way and out of the grey  
> I've got time, I've got love  
> Got confidence you'll rise above  
> Give me a minute to hold my girl  
> Give me a minute to hold my girl  
> Crowded town or silent bed  
> Pick a place to rest your head  
> Give me a minute to hold my girl  
> _   
> 

\- Claire Bennet?  
The girl looked at the tall man who smoked a cigarette in front of the restaurant where she was arranged for lunch. The weather was beautiful, the sun finally came out from behind the clouds and spring hit hard. Claire brushed her hair behind her ear and looked at the man who had stopped her. He was wearing an elegant light gray suit and a plain white t-shirt. Dark, short hair was perfectly combed, delicate facial hair gave it charm, and light brown eyes were watching her closely.  
\- Colin Hart. - he introduced himself, reaching out to her and smiling- We have an appointment.  
\- This is why I am here. - she replied squeezing his hand confidently - I'm Claire.  
\- I saw your photos, that's why I recognized you. - said the man, pointing his finger at her - I thought you were older.  
\- And I thought that the editor-in-chief of a leading men's magazine based mainly on sport and a healthy lifestyle would not smoke cigarettes. I've been able to drink alcohol legally for over a decade.  
It wasn't until the words left her mouth that she realized what she had said. She said this to a man who wanted to give her work and development opportunities. _"Fuuuck!"_ A smile appeared under Colin's delicate mustache. It definitely was a smile. He put out his cigarette and tossed it into the ashtray, reached out to her and gestured to come in.  
\- Do you want some coffee?  
They entered an elegant restaurant and Claire thought for a moment that she could wear something other than dark gray jeans and a black jacket. Although she wore red ballerina that day, maybe she didn't look as bad in this elegant place as she thought. The man pointed to her table by the window and quickly sat down in the open.  
\- Two coffees and a menu card, please. - Colin said to the waiter who was beside them in a second.  
He took off his jacket and flipped it over the back of a chair. Claire saw his slim but well-defined figure and broad shoulders. He was practicing and taking care of himself. Finally, Colin sat up and folded his hands on the table, watching her intently with a non-disappearing smile.  
\- As I wrote in the mail - he began, and Claire immediately caught the British accent in his voice - I read your columns and other texts. I really like your style and I would like to cooperate with you. As you mentioned, our magazine is mainly directed at men. And who would a man be without a woman... Your style is very our style.  
\- Mr. Hart...  
\- Just Colin. Let's not play in the formalities. - interrupted her man.  
\- Colin. - Claire has improved - I'm glad you gave me your attention. And I'm glad that I like my work. What do you expect from me? What texts do you expect?  
\- Yours.  
\- Oh.  
The waiter again appeared at the table and placed coffee cups in front of them. Colin at the time pulled out of the sachet, which lay on the chair next to and put out the tablet, after a moment handed it to Claire.  
\- I prepared some proposed topics. Take a look at them, please. - he said - I would like you to look at this, possibly develop them or even completely change them.  
\- You give me a free hand?  
\- Definitely. I trust your opinion, but I would like you to consider my opinion as well.  
Claire looked through the text on the screen. Everything seemed clear and obvious to her. The fear she felt before coming here slowly subsided. Colin Hart turned out to be professional and polite, he immediately informed her of his expectations.  
\- Could you send it to my meil?  
\- Of course. Can you handle it by... Monday?  
\- Sure! There will be no problem with that.  
\- In that case, on Monday, I invite you to our editorial office. We will discuss all the details then.  
In one move he drank his coffee and reached for the menu that the waiter left for them.  
\- I heard they have great trout here. I think I'm tempted.  
It was not that bad. Hart was extremely professional when it came to work and very polite in interpersonal relations. After an hour, Claire talked with him freely exchanging industry information, it turned out that they have several mutual friends, and finally came up with a few new topics together.

\- I thought you had forgotten where you lived!  
Claire sank into her armchair and looked at Matthew. He didn't take his eyes off the television screen while playing PlayStation. It was already evening when the girl was home, tired and excited at the same time.  
\- How was the job interview? - the man asked - Hart didn`t devour you alive? You were scared of him!  
\- He is a very nice guy. - Claire replied taking off her jacket and throwing it on the couch- Really professional. He gave me some topics to look at, but I think something will happen with it.  
\- I met him once, quite specific. Relax, Claire, you can do it!  
The corner of the eye noticed how the girl gets up and goes to the fridge to pour wine.  
\- How is Oscar? - he called to her.  
\- What do you mean?  
\- I'm not a child, Claire, I know you slept with him. - he saw how the girl's cheeks blush strongly - And after your reaction I think it was worth it.  
\- Screw you! - the girl muttered, sinking again into the armchair and putting her legs on the table.  
\- So I win! Jesus, Claire. Oscar's eyes followed you from the beginning, I saw it myself. He is a cool guy!  
\- He`s cool and it's very, very good.  
Matthew looked at his friend. Within a few weeks, her life went through a big whirl and he worried about her a little. He was glad that she gave herself a chance and met with Oscar, the guy seemed really okay.  
\- What do you say for a Saturday evening out? - he suggested - I made an appointment with some of our friends for a beer, nothing major. We'll sit and talk.  
\- Sure, why not. - she smiled - I think I'll take a bath. Need to relax.  
After a few minutes she was lying in the tub with the phone to her ear, Oscar had just returned home and called her right after that. She told him about the meeting with Hart, and he listened carefully.  
\- How's your day? - she asked.  
\- Quite well. - he answered, and Claire could swear that he was smiling- In the morning I woke up at the side of the beautiful and naked brunette, that I made love with later. She made me coffee and breakfast, but after that she ran away to work and never came back. I think I'll date her on Friday for dinner and then for Saturday`s breakfast. Do you think she`ll agree?  
\- Oh, I don't know, it depends on how hard you try. If she cares, I think she'll agree.  
\- I care.  
\- Tell her that, Oscar, she will definitely be pleased. What time do you have your flight on Saturday? - she changed the subject quickly.  
\- About 16pm. I'll pack tomorrow. I picked up my suit today and was at the barber's. You could have come back to me, I wanted to give you the keys...  
\- And to meet your new girlfriend? Oh, I don't think so. - she laughed.  
They spent a few good minutes talking about everything and nothing, provoking words only so that the other person bit lip, wishing to not alone now. Oscar's voice was slowly entering her heart and she couldn't change it. She didn't even want to.  
Claire wondered at times whether she should definitely let him make himself comfortable in her heart and life, and then he just smiled and her knees were made of cotton.

When he came to her door with a beautiful red rose in his hand, Claire already knew that she was completely gone. She let him into the apartment, and she began to look for something that could serve as a vase. Oscar noticed that she was wearing a plain black dress that beautifully embraced her body emphasizing curves.  
He looked around her apartment, which was obviously inhabited by two people. The shelves were full of books, the table was strewn with some papers, and Claire's laptop was on them. The living room was connected to the kitchen. However, Oscar's attention was drawn to photos found on a large wall covered with red brick. He recognized them as Claire in school years, and they made him smile. On some of them she had red hair, on others she was with Matthew. However, he was most interested in other photos. Claire was on them with Matthew and another man, both dirty so much that it was hard to recognize them, but everyone was holding medals.  
\- This is my brother, Brandon. - she said standing behind the Oscar - In the last two years we took part in few OCR races. These are obstacle courses. Mud, barbed wire, climbing a rope and things like that.  
\- You participated in something like that? - the man was surprised.  
\- I told you I'm not from porcelain. - she laughed - Don't be so surprised! Thousands of women are involved in something like this. This is amazing!  
\- You're amazing.  
Oscar pulled her to him and kissed her hard. He had missed her lips for hours. He forgot in her taste for a moment and before he knew his hand found the edge of Claire`s dress and slipped under it, sensing the edge of her underwear.  
\- Oscar...- she sighed softly feeling his lips wandering around her neck - We were supposed to go to dinner.  
\- It can wait.  
His voice was firm, she knew there was no point in arguing with him. She gave in to his hands, moaned quietly, feeling one of them slip between her legs. Warm fingers moved over her underwear, irritating her senses.  
\- Will you miss me when I leave? - he asked.  
\- It's just a few days… - girl replied and suddenly her body was pushed against the wall.  
She grabbed Oscar's shoulders, who was so close that he buried his face in her hair, tenderly kissing the delicate skin between the neck and ear.  
\- I want you to miss me. - he said in a low voice – And you will.  
Claire wanted to say something, but his tongue slipped into her parted lips. She breathed deeply trying to give kisses when he without hesitation pulled her panties and slipped two fingers into her. Her body tensed and gripped his arms tighter.  
\- Oscar... - her voice trembled - Oscar, please...  
\- What are you asking for, baby?  
His hand moved quickly and his thumb irritated her clit so much, that she closed her eyes and cursed quietly.  
\- Is it good? Tell me, otherwise it will stop.  
She nodded.  
\- You have to say it, Claire. I want to hear it from you.  
\- Yes, it's good... - she whispered – Please, don't stop.  
She felt his warm cheek against hers and breath on her neck. In one quick moment he could completely enslave her, and she couldn't defend herself. God! It happened so fast… Oscar grabbed her left leg at knee height and raised it slightly slipping a third finger into her. If he didn't hold her, she would slide down the wall straight to the floor.  
\- Come on, honey, take some more. I see you are close...  
He found her lips again and kissed her passionately to capture her moaning in a second as a warm wave of pleasure flooded her body.  
\- Now you will miss me. - he said looking at her face, which was blessed smile.  
He adjusted her panties and slipped her dress where it was before. Claire's eyes were glistening and her hair was slightly disheveled. When he stepped back for a moment he had the impression that girl would slide down to the floor, but she was standing quite confidently on her legs, though they were slightly shaking.  
\- What are you doing to me... - she sighed looking him straight in the eye when he tasted the tips of his fingers that were in her just a moment ago- ...it should be punishable by law.  
\- It's probably somewhere. - he laughed – So what? We're going to eat something?  
  
The restaurant was small but elegant. They took a table somewhere in the corner to be able to talk freely and after several minutes they were already in conversation. After seeing Claire's photos of his school days, Oscar couldn't resist asking her about that period of her life.  
\- Come on! I wasn't a rebel or something. - she laughed - My parents taught me to think on my own, and in fact I didn’t have many friends . When they went to parties or drank alcohol, I wasn't afraid to say that I didn't want to do it. As a result, I have never drunk unconscious so far.  
\- But you dyed your hair red, I saw it myself.  
\- Yes, I also wore flannel shirts, pants with holes and boots. Really, it's nothing special. I was a loner type, nobody were interested in such a person.  
\- Now look at yourself. You are beautiful, you write texts for popular magazines and you will soon establish a new cooperation, you have a few suicidal runs behind you... Claire, you impressed me.  
She took a sip of water trying to hide the confusion caused by Oscar's compliments. She wasn't used to so many nice words at once. He, meanwhile, was acting as if it were normal to say them, and he considered her confusion charming.  
\- Maybe we can change the subject. - she proposed - Are you nervous before the premier? I suspect that such a large event is very tiring.  
Oscar nodded slightly at the meal and drank it with wine.  
\- It's a huge party. Hundreds of guests, viewers and journalists. - he replied - Then we will be interviewed, and so a few days. I`ll be back on Thursday late evening... Premieres always involve travel and a lot of interviews. I've probably answered hundreds of thousands of different questions, you can't even imagine.  
She smiled seeing him tell her about his work. He theoretically complained about it, but she saw in his eyes that he liked it.  
\- Maybe someday you will go with me? - he asked.  
\- Oh, that's probably not a good idea. - she was confused.  
\- Why? It won't miss you, honey. I would like you to accompany me in such moments. I want to show the world how beautiful a woman is by my side.  
He looked up and saw that the girl was thoughtful. She was sitting at the table with him, but her thoughts were lost somewhere. He allowed her this moment for herself, because she apparently needed it.  
\- What are you thinking about? - he asked when he had finished his wine.  
Her green eyes rested on his face and she smiled gently at him.  
\- About you. - she answered without hesitation - I wonder how all this is happening so quickly.  
\- Do you think it happens too fast?  
\- I don't know, Oscar. I feel good with you, even very well. I just don't know what to call it all.  
\- Don't call it. - he answered finding her hand on the table and squeezing gently - I feel wonderful with you and I care about you. You said some time ago, just to live and not look for excuses. So let's live, Claire.  
He raised her hand to his lips and kissed. She smiled gently at him, because everything in his mouth sounded so simple. And she wanted it to be because she really cared. The emotions that filled her out were extreme, but to a large extent they were joyful. His every phone call or message pleased her, she found herself thinking about him during the day. She guess she cared too...

Quiet music and dim lights filled the apartment. The sounds mixed with their whispers, laughter and the sound of kisses. She sat astride his lap only in her underwear. Oscar deprived her of her dress shortly after they were in his apartment. They were not in a hurry, enjoying the moment they could share. His fingers glided her body, shivering, but it was so nice that she didn't protest. She unbuttoned his shirt slowly, kissing his skin gently as he quietly murmured, eyes closed.  
\- Claire... - he started after a while without interrupting the nice situation in which he found himself.  
\- Mhm...?  
She only gave a quiet signal that she was listening to him without stopping what she was doing, just at the moment his last button was being given up.  
\- I was wondering....  
\- Yes?  
Her lips moved along his collarbone as her hands slid the shirts off his shoulders.  
\- Were you happy with Mark?  
He opened his eyes and saw that the girl was watching him closely.  
\- Why do you ask about that? - she asked a little surprised - Of course I was. Otherwise, it wouldn't last that long. I loved him, he was a good man.  
\- Molly said that after breaking up you were alone for a long time...  
\- Yes, it's true. - Claire straightened and pulled away from Oscar, but still keeping her hands on his shoulders and tangling her fingers in his hair - I was alone for over two years before I started seeing someone again. After some time I met Chuck... You know how it ended.  
\- Do you think about him sometimes?  
\- About Chuck? No!  
\- About Mark.  
\- Oh, he wrote to me a few months ago. He got married and his daughter was born. A lovely little girl, and his wife is very pretty too.  
Now Oscar seemed surprised at what Claire just smiled. She wasn't mad at him or sad at what he was asking.  
\- Mark is a good man. It just didn't work out. If I stayed with him, we would both be unhappy. - she explained - I don't feel sorry for him and I wish him the best. He wanted five children so good luck for his wife.  
\- What about Chuck?  
\- Oscar... - Claire began slowly as if she was explaining something very obvious to him - I am a big girl. If I am with someone, it is because I want it and not because, for example, I feel lonely or something. Sometimes people just don't work out. Yes, it hurts and we get up a little more slowly, but that's life. With Chuck it was fun at the beginning, only then it turned out that we don`t match.  
\- But thanks to him I met you and you are here now.  
His hands slid down her back again and then went to her face to pull her gently into a deep kiss.  
\- Do you want to ask me something? - he brushed a strand of hair behind her ear.  
The girl shook her head and kissed him again.  
\- Whatever I ask and whatever you answer, nothing would change. - she said quietly - We are where we are. It's nice, it's good. This is probably the most important thing. I care about you, Oscar. It may sound funny because so little time has passed, but... Yes, I care. And no matter how it ends, I won't regret it.  
His dark eyes stared at her in such a way that she felt as if at that moment she was the most beautiful being in the world. He had something in his eyes that made her feel special. Her thin fingers combed his hair when he finally decided to say something.  
\- You are an amazing woman. - he whispered - I adore you, Claire.  
\- That's good. - she replied smiling- Because, I adore you too.  
This time she started kissing him. His hands moved her even closer so that she felt perfectly how much he wanted her. With one swift move he laid her on the couch so that she was now between his arms. Oscar covered her neck and collarbones with kisses, making her quiet laugh. Her hands found his belt and unbuttoned it before he knew it.  
\- You are fast. - he only noticed when her hand slipped into his pants.  
He closed his eyes as she began to caress him. He felt her lips on his neck and was completely lost in that short moment. Claire did what she wanted with him. Now he would give her everything...  
He got up and slipped his trousers, and after a while she was stripped of her pants. He pulled a silver packet out of his pocket and shortly he was over her again. His tongue wandered in her mouth, and one hand slipped over her breast. She moaned softly as he teased her nipples. His hand wandered calmly lower and soon his fingers moved over her folds.  
\- Claire, Claire, Claire.… - he whispered - Really?  
She laughed when she felt his lips against hers again, then he fill her with himself. She wrapped her hips around him to feel even more. She heard him murmur softly in her ear as he began to move in her. Oscar hit perfectly at the place that drove her crazy. The warm lips found her breasts again and began to kiss and bite them. He hissed softly as her nails dug deep into his back, leaving a red mark on them as his movement became faster. He grabbed her hands and held one hand firmly above her head and the other held her hips tightly.  
\- Kiss me... - Claire groaned - Please...  
He kissed her so violently that she felt the blood when her lower lip gently cracked. His hips hit her harder and harder.  
\- God... - his voice was shaking - I’m so close... Claire, I want you to come first.  
He released her wrists and gripped her neck tightly, pulling her lips to hiss. Again she felt his tongue wandering in her mouth as the other hand began to rub abruptly her clit without interrupting another push. She didn't know if she was struggling for breath or life, but when her body shook and Oscar's loud moaning reached her ears, she knew they both won. He fell on her body exhausted, feeling their skin wet with sweat. Found her hair under his fingers and he wrapped it around. Claire gently stroked his hair and shoulders humming some unknown tunes. It was just good...

They made love again in the morning, when the first rays of the sun had not yet settled in his bedroom. Slowly and gently, they wanted to enjoy this moment before thousands of kilometers began to divide them.  
\- Say it. - he whispered as he kissed her neck tenderly – Please, say it again.  
\- I will miss you, Oscar. - she laughed.  
He bit her lightly in the frame to kiss her soft skin again after a while. If he could, he would put her in his suitcase and take her with him. Claire, however, had her job, and he didn't have such a spacious suitcase. All in all, he would be afraid to open it if they had already arrived. They managed to take a shower and drink coffee together. Claire even made him breakfast. He had to be at the airport much faster so they didn't delay the separation. She was ready to leave when Oscar handed her the spare keys to the apartment.  
\- I want you to have them. - he said - I'll call or write when we land.  
\- Calmly. It's only a few days. - she smiled. - Call or write when you have some free time. I will not run away.  
\- I hope so.  
The taxi stopped outside her house and Claire hugged him one last time, kissed him and wished a good trip.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>  _  
> But who would believe that you and me are these tough  
>  Who makes to be...  
> Know that living with me could be a little bit tough  
> I hope you believe  
> That life's a little better with me  
> Cause you mean everything to me  
> _   
> 

_  
Hi handsome! _

_ I hope I'm not disturbing you on this beautiful Sunday morning, although it's probably your afternoon. I'm just drinking coffee and I'm getting on with the materials that Hart sent me. I hope that tomorrow's meeting will pass as well as last time.  
How's the weather in London? I hope you're having fun. London must be beautiful in spring ...  
Okay, I'm going back to work.  
Keep your fingers crossed for tomorrow's meeting. Maybe Hart won't eat me alive.  
I think about you ... sometimes ;-) _

_ Kisses!  
C. _

  
Colin Hart's office was on the 15th floor of one of the elegant high-rise buildings. The sun bounced off his windows so much that Claire had to cover her eyes when she looked up. She came in through the school door and quickly directed her steps toward the elevator. She could barely close the door behind her, she felt the phone vibrate. She glanced at the display and saw a message from Oscar.  
_  
"I keep my fingers crossed honey! Kick his ass! ;)"  
"I'd like to see it by the way."_  
  
She smiled and wanted to hide the phone when she got a message from him again. This time Oscar sent her a picture in a suit that he was supposed to put on for the premiere. Claire realized that due to the time change he was probably getting ready for the premiere.

"I would take it off of you faster than you could say your full name ;) “

She wrote back quickly and turned off the phone so that he would not interrupt her during the conversation. Soon she got off the elevator and went to the desk in reception.  
\- Claire Bennet. I have an appointment with Mr. Hart. - she answered the curious look of the young man sitting behind the desk.  
\- Mr. Hart is having a conference call now, but he'll be free in ten minutes. You have to wait, unfortunately. Maybe coffee? Water?  
Claire thanked him and sat down in a leather armchair watching the young man return to his work. Ten minutes didn’t even pass when the door opened and Colin stood in it. He was wearing a navy blue suit and white shirt that day  
\- Paul, call Steven and tell him to come over after lunch. He'll know what's going on. Thanks!  
He was about to close the door behind him when he saw a girl dressed in black sitting in his waiting room.  
\- Claire! - he beamed at her view - I hope you don’t wait long. Paul, bring us coffee! Please, step inside.  
He let her through the door and after a moment Claire was blinded again by the rays of the sun that came through the glass walls of his office.  
\- I'm sorry you waited. - Colin said taking off his jacket and leaving his vest - I had a conversation with several clients. It took a while. Sit down, please.  
He showed her a large cream sofa and after a moment he sat down in the armchair next to her, rolling up his shirt sleeves.  
\- Have you got something for me? - he asked, looking at her closely - I hope you didn't devote all your free weekend to work.  
\- Don`t worry. I managed to lose my dignity in one of the bars on Saturday evening. - she replied before she could bite her tongue.  
Maybe Colin was checking if she was involved in their cooperation? Meanwhile he was smiling.  
\- I also sometimes lose my dignity when I go out with friends, so I understand you. - he laughed - We should someday go together to watch over each other.  
\- Don’t know if that's a good idea. - Claire replied reaching into her bag and pulling out her laptop - When I'm drunk I usually go to some pub with unhealthy food. You are probably not that type.  
Before Colin could answer, someone knocked on the door and after a while Paul appeared in the office with coffee.  
\- That's all. You can leave us now. Thank you. - said Colin and turned his attention entirely to Claire.  
She already turned on her computer and reached for her notebook. Over the next dozen or so minutes, Colin listened intently to her. She discussed with him every topic he sent her, and his comments were recorded in her notebook. If their sentences were different, each gave their arguments to finally find a solution.  
\- Your coffee. - Colin caught her attention after a while.  
\- Thank you, in a moment. - she replied without taking her eyes off her notes - You didn't tell me how long these texts should be. You thought about it?  
\- I think I'll give you a free hand. - he replied - But remember that the texts first land on my desk.  
She nodded and began to discuss ideas for the first text with him. Another fifteen minutes passed, maybe even half an hour, when the telephone sound interrupted. The man walked over to the desk and after a short conversation turned to Claire again.  
\- Pack your things, we're going to lunch.  
\- Lunch? Is this the time already? God! I'm sorry I took you so long.  
\- Don't apologize, just come with me.  
Claire grabbed her belongings in a bag and followed him out of the office.  
\- We've agreed everything in total. - she said as they rode the elevator down to the ground floor - I don't want to take you more time. You have your business on your mind.  
\- Come on, Claire! We can eat something and continue talking. Nice company is rare nowadays.  
They left the building and Colin directed his steps toward a nearby park, and Claire was surprised when he stopped at the hot-dog booth.  
\- Surprised? - men laughed when he gave her a hot dog- I'm not as stiff as you thought.  
\- Good, you surprised me. Take another Coke and you will gain my respect.  
He took two. They sat on a bench nearby eating their hot dogs and watching the people passing by.  
\- You look funny. - Claire said swallowing her last bite - You don't look like the guy eating food on the street. Certainly not in this suit.  
\- I look bad? - Colin looked at his pants.  
\- No! Absolutely! On the contrary. You just seem so...  
\- Cocky? - she nodded - Self-confident?  
\- With this British accent, yes. You sound like an aristocrat.  
The man laughed, wiping his hands on a paper napkin.  
\- I don't know if it's appropriate to insult your boss. - he replied reaching for Coke.  
\- Are you going to fire me? - she asked smiling - Come on!  
Colin's phone call interrupted them again. Quickly exchanged a few words with Paul and after a while he got up from the bench.  
\- Unfortunately I have to leave you, Claire. - he said - Work calls. Will you send me something by the end of the week?  
\- Sure. I'll do it soon. - girl also answered standing up and grabbing her bag.  
\- You know what? - Colin glanced at his phone again, which started ringing, but he only silenced it - I've recently received several invitations to open a new music club this Saturday. Maybe you'd like to come by?  
\- I don`t know...  
\- Take any friend or boyfriend with you, whoever you want. It can be fun. I will send you everything via email and let the organizers know that you will be there. I don't want to hear a refusal!  
Finally, Claire nodded, what else was left to her.

When she finally turned on her phone it was quite late. She completely forgot about it when she went shopping on the way back. The phone vibrated several times when it was overwhelmed with messages.

_"You shouldn't write such things to me when we are so far apart. Now I will only think of you. Little shrew ;) "  
"I could do such things to you..."  
"Honey, how was your meeting? It's hard to live with your fingers crossed. "  
"Baby?" _

Claire glanced at her watch and cursed quietly. It was already after 7pm, and the last message from Oscar arrived three hours ago. She was so excited all day that she forgot about this unfortunate call. It was bad. She leaned against the kitchen counter and quickly wrote back:

"I'm so sorry. I turned off the phone in time for meetings and completely forgot about it… :( "

She put down the phone and went back to unpacking shopping. She was still biting guilt at the news of Oscar when her phone started vibrating.  
\- Hi baby! - his voice was tired, but she could have sworn he was smiling - Good to know you're still alive.  
\- Oscar, I'm sorry. - she moaned into the phone - I completely forgot about the phone ...  
Somewhere in the background she heard someone calling him, but Oscar only replied that he was already going to his room. The conversation lasted for a while and finally his voice rang again on the phone.  
\- Don`t worry, baby. You were busy as me, I get it. But...I stole a bottle of champagne from the party and will take a hot bath in a moment. - he murmured - It's a shame you're not here, sweetheart.  
\- You think so? I have ice cream today and something to celebrate too.  
\- Tell me! How did it go with Hart? Did you get along?  
\- It did very well. We discussed all things we wanted, we ate lunch and by the end of the week I need to send him a preliminary outline of the text.  
There was silence on the other side of phone line and Claire glanced at the display to see if she had hung up by accident.  
\- Oscar?  
\- I don't remember you mentioning lunch. - he murmured, and Claire felt a shiver pass through her back - You only said you had an appointment in his office. Tell me if I'm wrong.  
\- No, you're not wrong. - she answered - It took us some time, so we went out to eat something.  
\- Oh, you went out to eat something... - he repeated in such a tone that Claire could bet he just raised his eyebrows - It's very interesting.  
\- I hope you are not jealous of a hot dog on a park bench? - she laughed even though she felt uncomfortable.  
The conversation was going down a rather dangerous track and she didn’t know if she wanted to participate in it. She suspected that Oscar had already drunk a little, had a heavy day and her silent call came along and - BANG! They didn't need a fight because of a trivial reason like lunch.  
She heard his breath on the other side and the sound of pouring water into the tub.  
\- Oscar... Should I hang up? Do you prefer to talk tomorrow?  
\- No, I want to hear you. I missed your voice... I'm sorry, honey, I'm a little tired.  
\- You have nothing to apologize for. I will probably be a bit nervous tomorrow, as soon as I see your photos from the premiere where you surround yourself with beautiful women. So don't let me provoke you.  
His laughter made her smile.  
\- I envy you a bit of London... - she said quietly - We used to be there and fell in love with this city. I have beautiful memories from there...  
\- Were you here with Matthew?  
\- No, with Mark. That was years ago... Never mind. I’m sorry.  
\- No, don’t apologize. One day I’ll take you here. I would like to take you to many places... Give me a moment.  
She pressed the phone to her ear with her arm and began to put ice cream in a bowl, then put water in for tea. At the same time, Oscar was fighting with his shirt just to plunge into hot water. He grabbed the phone again and held a glass of champagne in his other hand.  
\- Claire, I'm in the tub and drinking champagne. You should be here with me. - he said pleased.  
\- Oscar, I'm eating ice cream on my couch right now. We should combine it all. Multitasking.  
\- When I get back, we'll spend the whole day at home. I could spend the whole weekend there too...  
\- Ummm ... you know, I got an invitation to opening party in a new music club on Saturday. I thought we could go.  
\- Great, I don't see a problem. Where did you get the invitations?  
\- From Hart. - she held her breath for a moment.  
\- Oh. Okay, I just suspect I might be a little late. Will it not bother you?  
\- Come on, I'm glad we'll go out together. Now tell me how was your day.  
So Oscar talked while drinking champagne, and Claire listened while eating ice cream. She sat on the couch and enjoyed his voice, which was more and more relaxed. Somewhere the previous tone they were talking to was lost, and she enjoyed it very much. She never liked arguing and didn't want to experience it with Oscar, at least not now and not on the phone.  
\- How was your day, baby? - he finally asked - And please... I don't want to hear about this guy anymore.  
\- You are really jealous! - Claire laughed.  
\- And you'll be jealous tomorrow.  
\- God, you’re terrible, you know that? But okay, let your girlfriend get complexes looking at these beautiful women next to you.  
\- My girl knows her value perfectly and knows that for me she is the most beautiful in the world. - he took a deep breath and continued - As soon as I saw her for the first time... God, I couldn't take my eyes off her or forget her. You should meet her someday, you can get along.  
They were thousands of miles apart, and he did it again. He made her legs like cotton wool again, and her face was blushing.  
\- I think you have drunk too much today, you should go to sleep. Surely you're tired.  
\- No, don't do it, Claire! - he groaned so dramatically that she laughed again - Don't say goodbye to me! Tell me anything.  
\- Anything? Okey...I talked to my mom today. For the first time in almost two weeks.  
\- That's good. Right?  
\- Yes, I think so. - she took a sip of tea - We talked as if nothing had happened. Yes, she tried to find out what happened again, but I told her that I had been meeting someone new for some time. Then we talked about home matters and in general ...  
\- Do you meet with somebody? - Oscar interrupted her suddenly - What did your mother say about this information?  
\- You don't know him, Oscar. - girl replied - And my mother thinks that he won`t last long with me so she did not ask for details.  
\- I'm glad you both talked. I know you didn't say that, but I saw you get tired of it. However, you are too stubborn to admit it.  
\- Do you really think you know me so well?  
\- I guess I'll never say that. Even in thirty years...  
\- Oscar?  
\- Yes?  
\- I'd like to kiss you now... I miss you… - she whispered so softly that for a moment she wondered if the words had left her mouth.  
\- I wanted to hear it from you, honey. Very much.

  


Time was in her favor. She loved the feeling when words flowed from her head and tapped on her computer keys. In two days she managed to write a short text for Amanda and made a preliminary outline of the column for Hart. Subsequent cups of coffee and portions of ice cream were intertwined with messages from Oscar, which he wrote to her when he had time. Distance gave them courage and their conversation slowly became more and more spicy.

_"I would like to touch you ... I would do it so that you would give that sweet sigh that I love so much..."_

She felt her cheeks blush and she had to make another coffee. Sometimes he didn't even wait for him to reply, he just sent another message and wrote what he thought.

_"I would like to taste your body... I would glide my fingers over you, irritate your every nerve, make you shiver... I would like to hear you screaming my name when you come, and then watch you lying next to me with absent eyes and that wonderful smile wandering on your face... "_

After a few such messages, she decided to teach him a lesson and when she knew that he was just giving a series of interviews that were to take him the whole day, she sent him a picture of what he did not expect.  
Oscar had a short coffee break when he felt the phone vibrate in his pocket.  
\- Fuck. - he cursed softly under his breath and looked around that someone was not accidentally looking over his shoulder.  
Claire was wearing only black lace panties that beautifully embraced her buttocks. Long legs, bare feet, dark loose hair - he loved everything about this picture. He could see perfectly that she wasn't wearing a bra, but she charmingly covered her breasts. At that moment, he knew how she felt when he wrote all the dirty things to her.  
\- Oscar? We are ready. - someone called him from the studio and headed that way.  
He took a few deep breaths, trying to calm himself down, and managed to reply to her quickly.  
_"Little shrew."_


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>  _I thought I could resist you  
>  I thought that I was strong  
> Somehow you were different from what I've known  
> I didn't see you coming  
> You took me by surprise and  
> You stole my heart before I could say no  
>   
> You leave me speechless  
> When you talk to me  
> You leave me breathless  
> The way you look at me  
> You manage to disarm me  
> My soul is shining through  
> I can't help but surrender  
> My everything to you_  
> 

It was almost midnight when the taxi stopped outside his apartment. Oscar grabbed the suitcase and backpack, and headed for the door. Fatigue took over him, and when he closed eyes for a moment in the elevator he had to be careful not to sleep. However, he woke up immediately when he tried to insert the key in the door lock and it turned out that the apartment was open.  
Oscar was convinced that he definitely closed the apartment so he only pushed the door uncertainly to enter. Despite the darkness in the hallway, he noticed the muffled light in the kitchen, and music came to his ears. _"Claire..."_ he thought with a smile, leaving the luggage in the hall and moving into the apartment. He looked uncertainly into the kitchen. She was there - in a black, short satin robe, barefoot, with wavy hair - he heard her sing a song that was currently filling the apartment: _  
  
It feels so good, loving you  
Yeah, it's so good, the way you do the do  
It feels so good, yeah and by the way  
Little bit of heaven 24-7 times a day_  
  
He took the opportunity, again. One day Claire will finally find out and Oscar will get hurt, but he couldn't help himself. Yes, he took her picture and it was another one she had no idea about, and which he liked to looked at when he was far away from her. In the end he decided to approach.  
\- Jesus Christ!  
Her heart almost leaped out of her chest when she felt someone embrace her tightly from behind. Oscar, however, didn’t release her from his arms but held her tighter, placing his head on her shoulder and kissing her cheek firmly.  
\- What are you doing here? - he laughed - Is it nice to bother people?  
\- Oscar! I almost got a heart attack! - she shouted trying to free herself - It's not funny!  
\- Of course it is! What are you doing?  
\- I wanted to prepare something to eat for you, but now I don't feel like it anymore.  
Oscar turned her in his arms and pressed her against the kitchen cabinet, looking at her face as if he wanted to refresh her image in his memory. He was still wearing his jacket and bean hat, but that didn't bother him.  
\- I missed you. - he said smiling and slightly biting his lip - And after this photo what you sent me... ekhmmm... let's say my hand ached.  
\- God, you're terrible! - she tried again to get out of his arms but failed one more time.  
\- You missed me? Say it.  
Claire shook her head and then she felt Oscar's fingers stick into her ribs.  
\- You are crazy! - she moaned - Will you torture me now?  
\- Just say that. Say it, Claire! Tell me you missed me.  
His hand slowly slid on her back and she felt her hair brushing away. She took a deep breath as his lips gently kissed her neck, and his hand moved farther to slip the robe off and uncover the arm.  
\- Jesus, you have only underwear underneath... - his whisper made her shiver - Are you waiting for me like that? Really? Baby, you are blushing...  
He grabbed her face and looked deep into the eyes. Only he acted on her like that. No one before could dissolve her heart with just one look.  
His lips tasted like never before. Oscar kissed her gently, but soon he take advantage of her inattention and put his tongue between her lips. She missed this caress, the tenderness and feeling that overwhelmed her when he was with her.  
\- I missed you… - she whispered softly as he put his forehead to her and saw him gently lick his lips.  
His eyes were slightly closed, he put his hands on the table top on both sides, and now she could slip her hands under his unbuttoned jacket just to feel his warmth.  
\- I know, baby, I know… - he replied.  
The smell of her perfume only now reached him and allowed himself a moment to enjoy their fragrance.  
\- I have to take a shower... - he muttered - I want you so badly...  
\- Are you not hungry?  
He looked at her from under the closed eyelids and seemed to her sexier than ever. If she could take all this fatigue out of him, but all she could do was kiss him gently.  
\- We can eat tomorrow… - he said quietly – Now, shower.  
He brushed her lips again and walked slowly toward the bathroom. While Oscar was taking a shower, Claire turned off the oven and cleaned the kitchen. She prepared a drink for him and was just taking ice out of the freezer when she felt his scent, fresh and so much his. Tanned skin was still moist and his wet hair was tickling funny. The man's hands quickly untied her dressing gown and turned her towards him again.  
\- Stunning. - he said as his eyes wandered over her body.  
He loved her body, and after a few days of separation, his eyes became even more sensitive to her. Claire smiled and tossed ice cubes into his drink.  
\- For me? - he asked, and when she nodded, he reached for the glass and took a sip.  
Oscar had not yet swallowed the drink when he felt her hands untangle the towel he had around his hips. After a moment, Claire was kneeling in front of him and before he could react her lips kissed his lower abdomen, and her hands caressed him tenderly. He managed to take another sip of drink and leaned against the cabinet because he felt her warm lips on him. He didn't need much to be ready, if it wasn't enough to see her, her tongue would definitely work. Claire caressed him tenderly wandering up and down, her hands stroking the inside of his thighs. He felt his breathing harder and harder. The sight of her body further stimulated him. The touch was slowly aching, and Oscar tried his best to control himself. However, he was not able to...  
\- Claire... I won't last long… - he groaned, holding her hair while her lips were still moving on him - Honey...  
But she didn’t listen to him and this time she led him to his destination by means of her mouth, looking at him exactly at the moment when he needed it. His head dropped back as he inhaled loudly through his teeth. Her hand and mouth caressed him like never before.  
\- Fuuuck... - he sighed feeling his muscles tighten, and he ends in her mouth - God...  
The girl rose from her knees and reached for his drink with a smile, drinking it to the end. He couldn't take his eyes off her.  
\- I missed you. - she repeated, putting her arms on his shoulders and tangling her fingers in his wet hair.  
He was still breathing heavily, the vein on his forehead throbbed and his eyes didn’t leave her mouth. For the first time his tongue was tied in a knot and he didn't know what to say. Claire smiled at him mischievously, then took his hand and led him towards the bedroom. He didn't protest, he was her now. Oscar noticed that she changed the bedding on the bed and it somehow touched him. He sat on the bed, and Claire moved on his lap, sliding off her bathrobe earlier. The silence between them was somehow intimate, they didn’t need words because all they needed was touch, gentle kisses, warm breath on the skin.  
\- If you're tired… - she began, but he just silenced her with a kiss.  
\- Claire, I thought of you in every free moment... I don't want to wait...  
Oscar unbuttoned her bra and squeezed her breasts gently. He teased her nipples with his fingers as hungry lips wandered around her neck. The lips found their way back together and Oscar took the opportunity to put the girl on the bed. He sat down between her legs and slowly slid off her panties without taking his eyes from her face, then massaged her for a moment, watching her body react to his touch.  
\- I want you Oscar...  
Her sigh was like an order. He kissed her passionately reaching into the drawer to pull out the condom. The air left his lungs completely when he felt her tightly wrapped around him as he entered her. For a moment he didn't move, only breathed shallowly, eyes closed, her hands that caught his face woke him from numbness. He moved slowly in and out, staring into her eyes. She tried to catch his lips in hers, but he escaped her smiling only maliciously.  
A firm grip on her hands when he began to move faster and harder. Claire wrapped her legs around his hips and pressed him even closer. He rolled his hips to stimulate her clit and saw her look blurry. Then he kissed her hard, and Claire gave him a kiss almost rising from the pillow, so thirsty for his lips. A quiet moan filled his ears and he knew that she had found her fulfillment, but he didn’t slow down. A few hard thrusts and he hid his face between her shoulder and neck, giving her a shiver by his groan.  
He raised himself on his shoulders and stared at her face from under slightly closed eyelids. Soft hand gently stroked his rough cheek and she rose again just enough to brush his lips.  
\- I love you, Claire… - his low, slightly hoarse voice rang between them and hung so waiting for her reaction.  
She stared at him further, tracing the outline of his mouth with her finger, but after a moment she bit her lip slightly and smiled.  
\- Oscar Isaac Hernández Estrada, I love you too.  
The man's smile melted her heart, and now he was smiling and laughing at the same time, covering her face with kisses. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him close.  
\- Please, repeat it. - she heard after a while.  
\- I love you.  
\- One more time.  
\- I love you.  
\- Again!  
\- I love, I love, I love you!  
\- I know, you don't have to shout like that.

The space next to him was empty, but Oscar was sure that Claire was lying with him that night. He looked around the room and saw her underwear still on the floor. It was a sign that she was here. As always, she woke up faster and left the bedroom allowing him to sleep off the flight home. He got up slowly from the bed and stretched as he approached the dresser and pulled out briefs and a T-shirt. He used the toilet, then headed toward the kitchen from where he could hear quiet noises.  
Claire was busy cutting vegetables for dinner, her laptop was on the counter and headphones were in her ears so she couldn't hear his footsteps at all. She saw him when he was so close that he embraced her gently placing his head on her shoulder again.  
\- I thought you were still sleeping. - she said cheerfully pulling earphones from the ears - I didn’t want to wake you up.  
\- Then you should stay in bed with me… - he replied, sliding his hands under her dressing gown - Please don't say you're working.  
\- I just sent texts to Amanda and Hart. When you were away, I did some more work to have some free time now.  
\- You're not wearing underwear.  
It was an affirmative sentence, not a question. Her neck tempted him when her hair was tied in a messy bun, but his hand slowly disappeared between her thighs. A soft sigh left her lips as his fingers moved over her folds. She felt on the back how ready he was and how much he wanted her.  
\- You know I'm holding a knife? - she asked quietly as he slipped his fingers into her.  
\- I know, it's sexy. - he replied.  
He slipped the robe off her shoulders so that his eyes could see her back. She felt his teeth when he gently bitten her shoulder and couldn't hide the smile that appeared on her face.  
\- You are always so wet and warm... - his low voice rang in her ear and a shiver ran through her whole body - Is it for me?  
\- I'm afraid of what you do to me, Oscar...  
\- I want to slip into you.  
The knife fell from her hand when she felt him lift her robe gently and after a while Oscar slipped into her filling her to the brim. She could feel his breath on her back as he leaned his head against it and closed his eyes.  
\- I love it... You're so tight...  
Her hips began to move gently, causing him to move in her. His hands were on her hips so she began to caress her clit herself feeling a pleasant feeling filling her body.  
\- Honey... I don't have a condom here. - Oscar sighed, stopping her hips with his hands after a while - I didn’t expect... I have to go for it if we want to continue...  
\- Don't even move, Oscar! - she interrupted him - I have been on pills for several years. I’m clean, I did a medical examination a few weeks ago. So if you only want...  
He grabbed her chin and turned slightly towards him. He pressed his lips to hers really hard.  
\- I think Christmas came to me faster this year. - he laughed - Honey, I'm also clean. And I want you even more now. Fuck! I love you.  
He started to move again, and he was out of control now. His hand quickly disappeared between her legs and he leaned the other on the counter. He hit exactly the place she liked the most. Pleasure seized her body, and she tried to grab anything with her hands. Finally Oscar found her hand and folded their fingers tightly. His hand massaged her, driving her crazy, and his intermittent breathing revealed he was close. The movements became more and more strong and intense.  
\- Oscar… - she moaned unconsciously.  
\- Honey, go ahead... I want to hear you...  
She moaned, feeling her legs almost bend under her, but Oscar held her tightly, still moving in her. He didn't need much. When the walls tightened around him, he clung to her body completely, making a quiet hiss and feeling as he filled her with himself.

She felt his fingers inside her again when they took a shower. He had magical hands and could bring out such moans she never heard. He grabbed them from her mouth with his lips and enjoyed them.  
They allowed themselves a really lazy day. Claire was still wearing only a bathrobe when he helped her finish the dinner and told him about her work, meeting her friends and how much ice-cream she had at that time.  
\- Did you eat anything else? - he asked as she spread the plates on the table - I think you lost a little weight.  
\- Have you talked to Matthew? - she laughed.  
\- No, but I think I should.  
\- Don't you like me anymore?  
\- Oh no! It's a trap question.  
\- Yeah, you're right... Think about the answer. - she laughed.  
\- Don't you have much on your mind lately? I can still see you with the computer.  
He heard her sigh, taking the cutlery out of the drawer and the salad bowl with her.  
\- Oscar, that's my job. There’s a little more now, but it will calm down soon. - she said - I care about this cooperation with Hart, it's a great opportunity for me.  
She felt that he was eyeing her up and down so she looked at him. He was standing in the kitchen wearing briefs and a T-shirt, with a towel over his shoulder, and at least a three-day beard. It was a sight to remember... He finally took the prepared dinner and brought it to the table.  
\- Promise me one thing. - he began when he sat down next to her - As soon as you feel that you are overwhelmed, that you are tired, that whatever is wrong - you will take a break. I will help you as much as I can, okay?  
She gently stroked his unshaven cheek and pulled him to her, kissing him.  
\- I promise, sir.

They spent a lazy Friday in the best sense of the word. Lying on the couch, Claire buried them under a blanket and they both fell asleep hugging instead of watching the movie they had chosen for the evening. That was the best. He held her in his arms and they needed nothing more. When it was late, they moved to the bedroom. Claire talked him into playing something for her, and then she lay next to him sipping wine and soaking up the moments they shared. The sounds of the guitar filled their room, and she fell more and more in love with his voice. Consciously or not, he seduced her.  
\- I forgot! I have something for you. - he stopped halfway through the next song and went to his suitcase, which was still waiting to be unpacked.  
The girl sat on the bed and watched him flip through his things.  
\- May I put in the laundry right away? - she suggested.  
\- Tomorrow. We'll think about it tomorrow.  
Finally, he returned to the bed and slid a narrow, elegant box toward the bed.  
\- I thought about you when I saw it. - he said when Claire put the glass on the bedside table and reached for the gift - I hope you like it.  
Even before she opened them she moved to give him a kiss.  
\- Very nice box. Elegant. - she began seeing Oscar staring at her excitedly - Oh God... Oscar...  
In the center lay a delicate gold necklace fastened with a loop so that after putting on a small golden heart hung on a single chain. Claire bent again to kiss him.  
\- You didn't have to… I love it. - she whispered.  
\- But I wanted to. I'm glad you like it.  
He took off her glasses and helped her put it on, he watched with delight how it shimmered on her neck. It fit perfectly. His fingers gently stroked her skin as his lips brushed her neckline.  
\- Someone is greedy today. - she laughed when he began to slowly lay her on her back.  
\- And don't you mind?  
He untied her dressing gown and parted it, kissing her chest, going down on her stomach and moving lower and lower.  
\- Hold on to something, honey. I want to taste you. - he said warningly when he grabbed her hips tightly and moved closer to him disappearing between her thighs.

They agreed that they would meet on the spot. Because Oscar had an arranged interview, Claire sent him the address of the location where the party was to take place, and then she went to herself to prepare.  
\- If you had your things here you wouldn't have to drive like that. - he said when she kissed him goodbye - You even take a toothbrush with you.  
\- I think you're in a hurry. - the girl laughed - See you on the spot.  
All that was left of her was the smell of perfume and a wine glass on her side of the bed. Oscar stayed in bed for a while, but finally went to the shower. The black bathrobe hanging in the bathroom made him smile. He wanted her here, in his apartment, in his life - everyday. Maybe it was too fast for her, but why not take a chance. They've done it once...  
The interview went on terribly although Oscar tried not to get to know it. Friday made him very lazy, but he answered further questions and took part in a small photo session. Finally, when the sun was going down, he got into a taxi and drove home feeling his stomach growling.  
Claire didn't talk to him most of the day, refusing to disturb him at work. He liked it in her, she understood perfectly well that someone worked and respected his time. He took a shower and changed his clothes. As he buttoned the black shirt, he wondered what Claire would wear, because in the morning she said that now she had invited him on a date. He reached for the black jacket and left the apartment.  
At the address given by Claire, he found a place in front of which a large group of people stood. He gave his name at the entrance and after a while he was already inside. The interior was impressive, it was like English pubs, and the live music was really good.  
\- Oscar Isaac! - he felt someone pat him on the shoulder friendly - I didn’t expect you here, mate!  
\- Michael, what are you doing here? - Oscar smiled seeing the old friend.  
\- This is my place. Okey, company with colleagues, but it will be something. - Michael replied - We have really sociable`s mix here today. Including you, although I didn’t expect you. I thought you were in London.  
\- Came back on Thursday.  
\- Come meet somebody. Do you want a drink?  
After a minute, Oscar was already led by Michael to a group of men standing at the bar. He was looking around for Claire all the time, but he couldn't see her anywhere.  
\- Oscar, this is Colin Hart. My good friend.  
Hart smiled, reaching out for Oscar and squeezing her tightly. He was taller than him and was wearing a three-piece suit that looked really great.  
\- Nice to meet you. - he said - I saw your last movie, really good.  
\- Thank you. And what do you do for living? - he asked, though he probably knew it already.  
If he wasn't wrong, it was the Hart with whom Claire started working.  
\- Colin is the editor-in-chief of a large magazine. - Michael interjected - Such a free friendly advertisement. Some guests are his merit. Don't deny! I will leave you for a moment, I need to talk to someone.  
For a while, the men drank their drinks in silence, and Oscar kept searching for Claire.  
\- Who are you looking for? - Colin asked, smiling.  
\- Oh, I'm looking around… - he muttered, not wanting to reveal his purpose.  
The awareness that this was the Hart caused him a strange feeling of jealousy. This man was confident and could be liked by many women, which was easy to see when another greeted him by passing them at the bar. They talked about casual things when finally Oscar's heart beat faster when he saw _his_ Claire. She was talking to someone under the stage and just looked in his direction. She raised her hand to greet him. Claire looked wonderful in a black leather pencil skirt above her knee and a short black sweater. She was wearing high heels and her hair was falling down her back in waves. She smiled at him, but continued the conversation.  
\- Beautiful woman. - Colin's voice pulled him out of his thoughts - Smart and funny, I'm lucky that she starts working for us.  
\- I think I'll try my luck. - Oscar said, finishing his drink.  
\- Good luck then! I'm just warning you, she's got a pretty sharp tongue.  
He walked toward Claire without taking his eyes off her skirt, embracing her hips beautifully and emphasizing the figure. She saw him when he was close and beckoned to her interlocutor, apologizing for a moment.  
\- Hi… - she began, but Oscar grabbed one hand around her waist, pulled her to him and kissed deeply.  
Claire was clearly surprised, but she gave his kiss back with pleasure.  
\- What's happening? - she asked, recovering her breath and stroking his cheek - Oscar, you've shaved!  
\- You look beautiful.  
She bit her lip because she already knew that look from slightly closed eyelids. That look had something magnetic about it, and he didn't have to say anything anymore - she was his.  
\- Thank you. - she kissed him again - Are you all right then? The interview was successful?  
\- Yeah, I'm good. After yesterday I was a little lazy but it was fine. Would you like to sit down?  
He grabbed her hand and led her to a free table by the wall, and he brought two more drinks.  
\- I met Colin. - he said casually, taking off his jacket.  
\- Oh, you did?  
\- You didn't say he is so... ehmm...  
\- Oscar, you are jealous. I don’ believe that! - the girl laughed while drinking a drink and watching as the man turns his glass in his fingers - You said that he would not be interested in me, remember?  
\- And you? - he asked, raising his eyebrows - Are you... interested?  
\- Are you really asking about that?  
Her leg slowly moved over his and he saw the tip of the tongue run over her lips. Yes, that was a stupid question.  
So they listened to the next performance together, and from time to time they greeted each other with familiar faces. Oscar always presented Claire as _"my Claire"_ and additionally held her hand or waist as if to emphasize it.  
\- Are we going home? - he asked around midnight when he saw the tiredness on her face.  
She nodded and they headed together toward the exit.  
\- Claire?!  
She turned away, surprised at the familiar male voice.  
\- Chuck, what are you doing here? - she said hello, still feeling Oscar's hand on her back.  
For a moment she was really happy that he was here with her now. Chuck looked really good and seemed to be pleasantly surprised by the meeting.  
\- Amy got an invitation, she knows the owner. - he answered and nodded towards her companion- What's up?  
\- All right. Work, life… As usual.  
\- You've always been a hard-working bee. Oh, Amy is coming! Honey!  
Oscar saw Claire roll her eyes, but despite everything she smiled at the sight of the red-haired woman. She came up to them smiling and embraced Chuck.  
\- Wonderful to see you! - she said cheerfully - It's amazing that we all meet here. Honey, have you already told them good news?  
\- Not yet! Guys, we are pregnant! We are getting married in July! - Chuck burned out.  
\- It-it's wonderful. Congratulations. - Claire smiled at them trying to hide her surprise - I’m very happy. Really.  
\- Congratulations. - Oscar added, feeling Claire nervously walking from foot to foot - We are in a hurry. The taxi is already waiting for us. I'm really sorry.  
He quickly shook Chuck's hand, congratulated him once again and, grabbing Claire's hand, pulled her towards the exit. He led Claire out of the place, passed a group of people outside and walked a bit until finally there was almost no one around them. Oscar paused and looked closely at Claire's face, she looked sad.  
\- Hey, everything's good? - he asked.  
\- Yes, sure… - she muttered, and Oscar hadn't heard anything so insincere for a long time.  
\- Come here, baby.  
She slipped her arms under his jacket and hugged him around the waist feeling him kissed on the forehead. They stood there saying nothing.  
\- She had to get pregnant while Chuck was with me...  
Her voice was sad and Oscar kissed her forehead again. Claire always seemed so brave and the moment of weakness he witnessed was extremely intimate for him.  
\- Does that bother you? - he asked.  
\- I'm just feeling sorry… - she replied - I'm just sad... Not that I missed him or wanted to be pregnant too...  
\- Damn, I just wanted to offer myself. - Oscar interrupted her which made her laugh.  
\- You are nightmare! - she moaned - Watch out! From what I can see, all my ex-boyfriends get married fairly quickly and have children. You can be next!  
\- I'm not going anywhere, honey. - he said grabbing her chin and raising her to look at him - But I'm going to take you home and make you feel better there.  
He kissed her gently and hugged her for a while, although the girl tried to free herself from his arms. He missed her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (It) Feels So Good .- Steven Tyler ✌️


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _  
> I feel your head resting heavy on your single bed  
>  I want to hear all about it  
> Get it all of your chest, oh  
> I feel the tears and you're not alone, oh  
> When I hold you, well I won't let go, oh_
> 
> _Why should we care for what they're selling us anyway?  
>  We're so younger than you know, whoa  
> You don't have to be there, babe  
> You don't have to be scared, babe  
> You don't need of plan of what you wanna do  
> Won't you listen to the man that's loving you_

\- Are you sure?  
\- Completely.  
Claire was standing in the kitchen drinking coffee with typical messy bun on her head, and she was thinking of something. Still in his t-shirt and without makeup. Oscar just asked her to transfer some of her belongings to him as if it were obvious.  
\- Don't you think it's a bit...fast? - she asked uncertainly - How much do we know each other? A month?  
\- Are you going to go back to yourself and forth all the time? Claire, it doesn't matter. I want to spend time with you without all this morning fuss that you have to go to your place.  
\- Everything’s so simple for you. - she groaned.  
Oscar scratched his curly hair and rested his head on his hand. Claire defended herself from him with her arms and legs.  
\- You don't have to bring all your stuff, those two hundred books or whatever you have. - he said and saw a smile on her face, because it turned out, however, he listened to her - Bring what you need, clothes or cosmetics. Your pajamas! You will take over all my shirts soon.  
She finished her coffee and put the mug in the sink, still didn't seem convinced. And then she thought that all in all she and Oscar were already adults, if they don't get along, she'll just come back to herself. Maybe it really doesn't make sense to wait, after all, nobody has ever calculated how long you should be dating to start live together.  
\- But we will share expenses. - Claire said finally - And just like me, you will load and empty the dishwasher.  
\- What else? - he asked smiling.  
\- I think I'll come up with something. It can be a difficult experience for us...  
\- We can do it. We've both been through this... I mean, we've lived with someone before. I know you can have a period and I can buy you tampons, and you won't be surprised that I mess up and scatter my stuff everywhere. We can cook for a change.  
Claire shook her head in disbelief. She couldn't believe that she agreed to this. She was afraid, because how could it be otherwise? The emotions that filled her were so different that she no longer knew whether she was happy or wanted to run away. Oscar was a really fantastic person and she felt good with him, she could be herself, and he wanted her. Maybe this idea wasn't all that stupid.  
\- Claire, if you don't want...  
\- No, that's not the point. - she interrupted him.  
She passed the kitchen island and approached Oscar, who was sitting on the opposite side. She embraced him and he stole her quick kiss.  
\- And if you get bored after a week or two? - she said quietly - If I get on your nerves? I can be a pain in the ass. I agree that sex is great, but...  
\- Thank you! - the man beamed - I’m very involved in this. I can say that I put my whole heart into it.  
Claire rolled her eyes and sighed.  
\- Oscar, I'm not kidding.  
\- I know! Don't think so much honey and don't look for excuses. We'll be fine together.  
He kissed her again, and when he saw her expression was still cloudy, he hugged her tightly, hiding nose in her hair and breathing in the scent of her perfume.  
\- I love you, little mischief. You know about it? I want to have something more with you, you know?  
She murmured something misunderstood which just made Oscar laugh. They would have stayed in their arms for some time were it not for the sound of Claire's phone. Her purse, which had been standing on the kitchen counter since the previous night, vibrated several times.  
\- If it's from work, don't even try to write back. It's Sunday!  
\- It's Matthew. - Claire replied, glancing at the communicator where the message came – That’s weird… He sent me a link... It's probably something from yesterday's opening. Ohhh... Ohhh!  
\- Something's wrong?  
He glanced over her shoulder and saw that the article was actually about the opening of a new place, but it was mainly about his and Claire's photos. The photographer caught them when they left the place and Oscar hugged her. Speculation has begun about who the mysterious companion of a famous actor was and how close relationships can connect them looking at their exchange of sensitivity.  
\- Don't even read such things. - he advised her right away - The pictures are nice, but you know... Now you will be jealous of this girl with whom I meet. She’s beautiful, isn’t she?  
\- I don't know how she could look at you. I think she was already drunk. - Claire muttered, answering something short of Matthew and turning the phone off.  
\- I love you. - Oscar kissed her hard on the cheek, then stood up and stretched - If we hurry, we'll be able to bring your things before dinner. Gather up, woman!

The apartment was quiet and empty when they arrived, Matthew went to the gym like every Sunday and didn’t have back till then. When Claire was packing the most necessary things, Oscar walked freely around the apartment and looked at her things. Finally, he threw himself on her large bed and watched Claire bustle around the room. Yesterday's clothes she changed to jeans and, which made Oscar smile, a Star Wars t-shirt.  
\- I will have to leave for some time in next week. - he said when after a short time he looked away from the screen of his phone - We need to shoot a few scenes for the movie.  
\- For long?  
\- Maybe two weeks.  
Claire closed her suitcase and pulled her off the bed, then lay down next to Oscar.  
\- Do you mind? - he asked, turning to her side and supporting his head with his hand.  
\- Come on, it's your job. - girl replied smiling - After all, I will not tie you to bed just so that you do not go.  
She saw a sly smile on his face and just rolled her eyes. He reached into her neck and twirled her new necklace in his fingers. He was clearly thinking about something.  
\- Are you sure you want it? - his voice was calm, but Claire had the impression that he was worried about something - My work involves traveling, sometimes for a few weeks. There are also various events and meetings where I should be... Sometimes I’m at home only a few days during the month.  
\- Oscar, are you trying to discourage me? If so, you're on the right track. You can continue… Go on.  
\- I don't mean that… - he groaned, putting his head down and rubbing his rough chin.  
\- Do you remember what we were talking about on the first date?  
Now Claire got up and propped her arms so that she was only a few centimeters from Oscar's face. She didn't look him in the eye, just wandered his face.  
\- I knew who I was dating and I told you that you are looking for excuses that you don’t need at all. That's your job and you love to do it. What kind of person would I be if I wanted to forbid you or make you choose?  
\- I was very lucky to meet you then.  
She smiled at him and bent to kiss his lips, which she had been staring for a long time. His lips were warm and he gave her kisses with pleasure. At one point she felt like he was trying to take her glasses off.  
\- Oscar, don't even try! - she laughed - No! I'll have my glasses dirty again!  
\- Come... It'll be fun.  
He pulled her closer and started kissing her neck.  
\- I said something, Isaac! Matthew will be home soon, and you still wanted to take my stuff home. Oscar!  
She freed herself from his arms and quickly got out of bed. He tried to catch her but she pointed a finger at him.  
\- Just try! - she said sternly, but she was smiling at the same time so the man didn’t believe her - Stand up, now. We must go.  
\- You are sexy when you give orders and get angry. - he murmured, winking at her.  
However, she didn’t give up so he dragged himself out of bed and helped her with the suitcase.

If someone ever told her that she would move in after a month of acquaintanceship - she would never believe it. But now it was happening. Claire was no longer a guest, but a full-fledged "roommate". She was nervous. Living together meant more than just sharing dinner or nights in one bed. He saw that she was worried so he squeezed her hand and kissed. A small smile appeared on her face for a moment, Oscar could reach her.  
They decided to leave her suitcase in the apartment and after a while they went outside again. The weather was beautiful. She grabbed his arm and they walked along the sidewalk, passing a few blocks. They walked completely aimlessly, it was their free Sunday, they could spend it their own way.  
Claire dragged him to some small bookstore and before he knew it he lost it among the shelves filled with books. A few minutes later, Oscar began to wonder if he should call to locate her, but he saw her at the bookcase in the back. She was holding three books and was looking at the fourth one.  
\- Should I buy this extra shelf now?  
Claire smiled at him and showed him the book she was holding.  
\- William Wharton. - she said - I read it in high school. I think I'm tempted...  
\- What else did you do in high school?  
\- I told you, I was boring. There is nothing to talk about.  
\- Oh, but you listened while I was talking. Something for something, Claire. One curiosity from your life, please.  
\- I don't have such curiosities. - she replied heading for the cash register.  
She paid for books and after a minute they were outside again now looking for a place to have lunch. Oscar, however, didn’t give her peace and when they finally took a table in a small tavern she sighed softly.  
\- In high school... I didn’t go to prom. Never.  
\- What? But how? - the man was clearly surprised - But everyone goes to it? How are you not?  
\- I already told you, I'm quite... weird. I've never liked such events, and I couldn't imagine myself in a dress and makeup that looked like all the other girls. I decided not to participate in this event.  
\- If I knew you then, I'd love to take you to the prom.  
\- You are four years older than me, Oscar. Believe me, you wouldn't invite me if you knew me, then. she laughed - I know what I'm saying.  
He watched her closely. Claire had the extraordinary ability to avoid an uncomfortable subject. She could move all others and take care of the interlocutor not to answer questions that were uncomfortable for her. In an instant, the whole conversation was directed at her companion and the question that was directed for her disappeared somewhere and never returned. He wanted to listen to her. Claire was great interlocutors and Oscar could talk to her and also be silent for hours, only she told so little about herself that sometimes he wondered if she was real at all.  
They ate lunch and decided to return to the apartment. Already in the elevator Claire began to yawn, and Oscar's eyelids closed themselves. They didn't have to say anything. Barely entered the apartment, the girl took off her glasses and put them on the kitchen counter together with the books she had bought, then they went to the bedroom. She took off her jeans and crawled under the blanket. Oscar lay down next to her, hugged her back, inhaling her scent, embraced her waist tightly, and after a while they both were asleep.

First Monday together. Claire woke up and wondered for a while how long it would take her to get home. Oscar's soft snoring on the left reminded her that she didn't have to worry about that. His hair was disheveled and his lips slightly parted. He looked so peaceful that she wanted to stay in bed and look at him all day. But she couldn't. She had an appointment with Amanda and was also waiting for a message from Colin regarding her text. So she took a shower and took advantage of a short moment of loneliness in the kitchen drinking morning coffee. It wasn't until the bathroom door slammed that she got up from the table and made a second coffee.  
\- Why? Why do you get up so fast?  
Oscar rested his head on her shoulder and his still sleepy body pressed her against the kitchen cabinet. She reached out and scratched his disheveled head.  
\- Good morning, handsome. - she said quietly.  
\- We could still cuddle in bed… - he groaned - We have to change it, we must change it.  
\- Oh, it's starting. Now you will rule and whined?  
\- I don't whined.  
She turned toward him and put her hands on his rough cheeks. His eyes were still sleepy, but he definitely tried to kiss her.  
\- I'm going to meet with Amanda today. Then I have to work. See you tonight?  
Oscar nodded and nestled between her shoulder and neck, which smelled so much of her. He closed his eyes, feeling her arms wrapped around his neck. The morning moment to theirself was like landing a battery for the whole day before duties would consume them again. She tucked her fingers in his hair giving him a moment of pleasure, making him purr quietly and hug her more.  
\- I have to call Thomas, he is my agent. I will find out exactly when I will have to leave. I feel really bad with it...  
\- Are you going to the theater today?  
He murmured something misunderstood and Claire just laughed. In the end he released her, persuaded that she would make him breakfast as soon as he could change his clothes. Once again he noticed that Claire is not eating with him, but he didn’t comment on it. They didn’t need a quarrel on the first day. As soon as she left the apartment, Oscar's phone vibrated. He smiled when he glanced at the screen and read the message from Claire:  
"Te amo"

\- Have you ever thought of trying something new? Fling into deep water and take a chance?  
Claire looked up from her computer and looked at Amanda, who was sitting behind her desk. Her office was bright and tastefully decorated, perfectly matching her owner.  
The girl thought for a moment about her toothbrush, which now probably stood in one cup with the Oscar’s brush, about her underwear, which took one of the drawers in his bedroom - if it wasn’t a jump into deep water, then what else could Amanda Willis means.  
\- Can you say something specific? - she asked.  
The blonde moved closer to the edge of the desk, turning a pen in her hand.  
\- I recently talked to you about our publisher. - she began - We were wondering if you would like to try something new.  
\- Okey, I’m listening...  
\- Have you ever thought about conducting interviews?  
\- I don’t understand what you mean.  
\- We would like to start a series of interviews with local artists, people who are doing something cool and creative. You would be great at this! People like to talk to you.  
Claire still looked surprised so the girl continued.  
\- I see it like this. You record a short video material that will appear on our social media, and describe the rest. And some photos... If you need help I will find someone for you. You just have to agree, Claire.  
\- Wow, you surprised me.  
\- It's a big chance! You will try something new.  
\- Yes I know. Amanda, can I think about it? Will you give me a few days?  
The blonde nodded happily.  
\- Don't let it be long! This is a big chance for you!

When Oscar came home it was already approaching 5pm. From the entrance he felt a pleasant smell coming from the kitchen, but Claire didn’t find there. Her computer and notebook were on the table, but her voice came from somewhere in the bedroom. The man moved in that direction, but stopped just outside the door when he heard her clearly nervous voice.  
\- No mom, I can't help him with this homework. Max is already 17 years old, he should read at least one book in his life. It’s not even long or difficult!..... No, no one helped me when I was in his age..... If you do everything for him, you know how it will end.....- her voice was stable, but Oscar sensed that the girl was a little nervous - Yes, I wrote with Brandon, but he didn't say anything. He'll visit me at the end of May, because he has some things to do..... And how is dad?..... It's good, good.... No, mom. Chuck and I... it's definitely out of date. No, I'm sure.... Do we have to talk about it?.... No, it's good. Really. I have a lot of work, but I take it easy.... Yes, I still with him. Oscar, his name is Oscar. - Claire's voice sounded softer already, like she was smiling - No, he’s normal. He’s a good guy.... No, I won't change my mind about Max. I have to go, I have a lot of work.... Bye. Yes, I will take care of myself.  
Oscar opened the door slightly and stood there leaning against the door’s frame. Claire was sitting on the floor, her back against the bed, her face in her hands. The man cleared his throat to let her know he was nearby and not give her a heart attack. He had not seen such a sad look in a long time.  
\- Hi honey. - he greeted, coming up to her and sitting on the floor in front of the girl - A hard day?  
She shook her head and let him grab her hand and kissed her.  
\- A rather difficult conversation with my mother, but I think you heard it yourself. - she replied.  
\- A little.  
\- I made dinner.  
\- You don't want to talk first?  
She shook her head again and smiled weakly. He helped her up, and Claire snuggled into him, slipping her hands under his shirt. He grunted in satisfaction as she scratched his back.  
\- Come, we'll eat something. - she said feeling his hands slide down her buttocks - Oscar...  
\- You look sexy in leggings, baby. - he murmured into her ear.  
\- Thank you, but now we're going to eat. I need to tell you something.  
Claire made some place on the table and they both sat down to dinner. She told Oscar about Amanda's proposal, about the opportunities it brought, and he listened to her carefully until the last word.  
\- Would you like to do this? - he asked, although he could see in her eyes that she had made up her mind.  
\- I want to try. This is something completely new.  
\- What about working for Hart?  
\- Oh, he sent me comments today on the text I sent him on Friday. I'm almost done applying the patch.  
\- You don't take on too much?  
\- What exactly do you mean? I am organized, I don’t fall behind with any text, I give everything back on time...  
\- I don't mean that, honey. - Oscar took a sip of beer and looked at her carefully - Listen, you will do as you think. I... I won't be precipitated. But remember that you promised to take care of yourself, right?  
Claire put her chin on her hand and looked at the man with a smile.  
\- You really care about me… - she said quietly - That's cute.  
He winked at her, chewing on another bite.  
\- You talked to Thomas? When do you have to leave?  
\- Thursday. I got the scenes today that we are going to film, but I'll deal with it tomorrow. I took time off to prepare myself.  
\- I will work from a cafe so as not to disturb you. I have to work a little londger. I should give the text to Hart by Wednesday.  
\- Come on! You won't disturb me.  
They finished their dinner and Oscar quickly loaded the dishwasher while Claire was making her tea. Stolen kisses tasted best on the couch when they both could just relax watching some random TV program. He played with her hair, entwining them around his fingers, until his eyes began to close themselves.  
\- Come handsome, we're going to bed. - she murmured, pulling him into the bedroom.  
The darkness and warmth of his body next to her were what she needed and she didn't want to admit even to herself. She cuddled up because she could. She put her hand under his shirt because she could. She kissed his neck because she could. Somewhere, subconsciously, she needed him so much and hoped that Oscar felt the same. But then the silence was broken by the question that chilled her.  
\- Claire, how is it with your parents?  
She lay on her back, moving away from his warm body, but after a second he turned on his side, brushing her hair away from her face.  
\- Don't run away, Claire. - his voice was low - You don't tell me many things...  
\- Because there is nothing to talk about… - she sighed.  
\- I think there is. Whenever I ask you about your home and family, you answer briefly or you change the subject. And today I saw that you were really sad after this conversation with your mother. Claire... - he stroked her cheek gently - Please tell me how it is...  
She was quiet. She was quiet for so long that for a moment he thought that maybe she had offended and was really scared. But when her voice sounded in the darkness it was gentle, although Oscar could feel regret in it.  
\- My parents...They always wanted the best for us, always. They wanted us to achieve something in life, you know, have a good job and everything... Maybe they wanted it too much. I’m the oldest, it probably means that I was such a laboratory rat for them. - Oscar literally heard her smile and smiled himself - I always had good grades, I took part in various competitions, I tried my best, but it was always...not enough. No one ever told me that he was proud of me, asked what I was interested in and what I would like to do, who I am... I have always felt so damn lonely...  
She took a deep breath, and when her voice sounded Oscar had the impression that the girl was about to cry.  
\- Dad always drank a lot. He didn't hit us or shit like that, but you don't have to beat someone to hurt... - her voice was getting quieter and Oscar found her hand in bedding to encourage her - I filed papers for college, but I ran out of a few points, I didn't get in. I remember it like it was yesterday... My father shouted to me that I was just stupid, hopeless and useless. He said so many bitter words then...  
Oscar's heart broke when Claire's voice broke again, but she cleared her throat and tried to finish what she had started.  
\- Out of fear, I chose the first college in the area and left. My problems with eating got worse... From some holidays, when I heard from him that I gained weight, I began to hate my body. Matthew can tell you how I could spend weeks eating 500 calories a day, if not less... When I came home I was still arguing with my parents, I couldn't establish normal and healthy relationships with people, I hated my body and myself. Matthew and I decided to leave. It was only here that everything began to shape. I started to build myself again, work and meet people. Mark was my first real man, in every sense of the word, even in bed.  
She began to laugh softly as if she remembered something funny, but Oscar, in the dim light, saw that she was wiping tears from her cheeks.  
\- You talked about all this with your mom? Did you tell her how you felt? - he asked.  
\- We've never been best friends, I never confided in her. - Claire replied - I don't think I could forgive her somewhere that she didn't stand up for me... I don't know... I was and I felt alone with everything.  
\- And your brothers?  
\- Brandon is three years younger than me, he's a really great guy. He works in IT, does sport actively and things like that. He's tougher than me, but boys are always treated a little differently. It wasn't until years later that we began to talk about everything, Brandon went to therapy. Thanks to him I understood many things...  
\- You have another brother.  
\- Max? I was fifteen when he was born. He became practically an only child. Max was sick as a child and so our parents still treat him like a kid. I helped them a lot with him... I did homework with Max on my knees... I was glad that someone can be so happy to see me, that he just loved me the way I was. You know Oscar, it's sad... I'm 32, almost 33 and I still feel like this stupid teenager. I smile although sometimes I just want to cry... Sometimes I wonder where I made a mistake and why I feel this way...  
\- Hey, don't think like that! - he interrupted her - You didn't make any mistake. You have been hurt and have no one to help you heal these wounds. But look how you are now, Claire. You’re strong, you do what you love, you are beautiful and you have a wonderful heart...  
\- I took this extra job from Amanda, because I'm afraid that I am weak. It makes no sense, Oscar! I have to prove myself that I am worth something...  
Claire sat up abruptly on the bed and wiped her cheeks from tears. He could hear her silent crying so all he could do was sit down, put his arm around her trembling body and hug her.  
\- Claire, I know you can do it. You are stubborn and hardworking... - she heard his warm voice right next to her ear - You must understand that you are not alone now. You have me and I love you...  
\- Do you think this is real, Oscar? That's why I didn't want to tell you all this... I don't want you to feel sorry for me or judge me. I try so hard, but sometimes I really don't have the strength anymore. It's not like my parents are bad... They just... Nobody teaches us how to raise another human being. They did what they thought was right... Maybe it is my fault that I feel this way. I don’t know...  
She felt Oscar touch her face and gently turned toward him. He brushed wet strands of hair from her face and wiped away tears.  
\- When I saw you for the first time, I thought you had the most beautiful smile in the world, then you talked to me and...  
\- The spell was broken?  
\- No, you charmed me with what you are. You are spontaneous, you say what you think, but your empathy makes you perfectly adapt to other people. You're always looking for a good side, you'll always find an explanation. I thought about you since our first meeting, can you imagine that? You are not lonely Claire, you have me. You also have many other people who believe in you. In addition, I saw your medals and read a little about what these gears you were talking about. You're a badass.  
She laughed. She tucked her fingers in his hair and pulled him kissing hard.  
\- Please, don't take me crazy… - she whispered - I don't want mercy, there are worse problems in the world than my relationship with my parents.  
\- I know honey, but I love you and I can't watch you get tired. I’m glad that you told me everything, now I understand many things and I promise - I will not go back to this topic.  
\- Thank you, Oscar, thank you so much.  
He hugged her with all his strength and although he felt like sobbing for a while, he knew that it would be all right now. He felt that he had loved her even more since that night. And when she fell asleep cuddled in his arms, when she was calm, he knew that he would like to spend the rest of his life.

When Claire opened her eyes she felt really bad. She was overcome by a moral hangover and a great sense of guilt for all the words spoken last night. She turned her head and saw Oscar sleeping next to her, lying on his stomach with hands hidden under the pillow. A heavy stone fall into her stomach and for a moment she felt even worse. She got out of bed and took a hot shower. Water ran down her body leaving red patches on skin, but Claire didn't feel the temperature. She allowed herself a moment of weakness and her tears mixed with water.  
_"You're exaggerating. Get the fuck up! Don't make a sacrifice of yourself! "_ she thought abruptly wiping her tears which was completely pointless, because after a while she felt them on her face again. She put on clean underwear and a bathrobe looking at her reflection in the mirror. At the moment she really felt weak, she felt as if she had cheated on her family. She shouldn't have said that... _"Fuck, what you were thinking..."_ With her still wet hair, she went into the kitchen to make a coffee and almost had a heart attack when she saw Oscar.  
\- Just how you like it. - he said with a smile putting a cup in front of her - A flat teaspoon of sugar and half a cup of milk. Is everything okay?  
He saw her tired and red eyes, swollen lips and shoulders, which she wrapped around her as if encouraging herself.  
\- I wanted to apologize to you... - her voice was steady but quieter than usual - For yesterday. I shouldn't have said it all.  
\- Claire, don't say that… - Oscar began, but the girl interrupted him quickly.  
\- Now I speak, honey... - she took a deep breath - I know that there are real human dramas in the world and mine...let's call it _"problems"_ , nothing compared to them. I’m really sorry. I feel bad that I told you all this... I don't want to burden you with my problems. I...I think it's better when I get back to myself.  
There was silence between them. Oscar stared at her not believing what he heard. Finally, a smile of disbelief appeared on his face.  
\- You're joking right? - he said - Claire, it's not even funny.  
She tightened her arms even more around her chest. He took a deep breath and began arranging everything in head that he wanted to tell her. When he got up in the morning and didn’t see her side by side for a moment he got scared, but he was relieved when he heard the sound of water from the bathroom. He didn't know how she could feel now, but after what he saw she felt terrible. His Claire would never run away from a problem, no matter how great. He took a sip of his coffee and looked at her again.  
\- First of all, you're not going anywhere. Our conversation is not a reason to run away from here. - he tried to sound gentle - Escape is no solution.  
\- I don't run away...  
\- You're running away, Claire. And I know you are not like that.  
Oscar came up to her and grabbed her face in his warm hands making her finally look at him. He saw her lip bite nervously, but she listened because she needed every word he could say.  
\- Someone hurt you once. I won't do it. Nothing you said yesterday changes how I feel about you. Remember that.  
He moved closer and kissed her hard. Her arms embraced him uncertainly, but Oscar didn't wait. He hugged her with all his strength and didn’t release when she began to apologize to him.  
\- Be quiet now. - he murmured kissing her temple - Let's not go back to that, okay? We will leave it behind and go further.  
\- I love you, Oscar. - she whispered.  
\- I know, I love you too.  
\- No, you don’t understand. - she looked at him and smiled gently - I really love you. For seriously.  
\- It's good, it's very good.  
Claire had breakfast with him for the first time. She sat at the table and didn't resist when he grabbed her by the ankles and put her legs on his thighs. She seemed a little softer and fragile to him, but Oscar knew she would be herself again soon. Such little moments enjoyed them the most. A look that stops on another person's face a little longer, a touch that pleases. Last night gave them more intimacy.

In the end, they had to do work that was inevitable. Claire and her computer took the bedroom, leaving Oscar the entire living room. She didn't even want to hear them work together. Claire spread her notes and computer on the bed, put on leggings in which she was comfortable and some t-shirt, and then began to make corrections to the column for Hart. It took her almost three hours and gave her back pain. The end result, however, was satisfactory and she decided that in a few hours she would read everything again before deciding to send the text. She opened the bedroom window slightly and immediately took up another text for Amanda. Oscar found her after another hour when she was almost text page behind her.  
\- You still alive, baby? - he asked peeking into the room.  
Claire smiled at him but kept writing.  
\- Let me finish my thought. - she replied as he lay down on the bed and began to boredom her notes.  
The sound of the keys striking was sleepy, and when Claire finally shut the computer she saw Oscar fall asleep. She moved closer and kissed him gently on the cheek, man purred something but didn't open his eyes. So she kissed him again and combed his dark hair.  
\- Come to me… - he muttered and Claire was taken in by him.  
She snuggled into his arms, their legs tangled. A warm hand found its way under her T-shirt and slid along her soft skin.  
\- Are you hungry? - she asked when his lips began to brush her neck.  
\- We can order a pizza later if you feel like it. - Oscar replied without interrupting his caress.  
He raised his arm and took her glasses off, sliding them to the floor.  
\- Are you looking for something specific? - she asked as his dark eyes wandered over her face and his fingers gently stroked her cheek.  
\- I have a bad intention for you. - he answered biting his lip lightly.  
\- How bad? Maybe I will suggest some more interesting ideas.  
\- Oooohhh.... Oooohhh! - Oscar raised his eyebrows clearly surprised, but his face was smiling - I like it! Let's exchange ideas!  
\- I was joking, please!  
\- No, you can't back down now!  
He grabbed her wrists and immobilized them on both sides of her body. He started kissing her neck while scratching her skin with his stubble of hair for several days. Claire was laughing and his heart was rising just at this sound.  
\- Oscar! Oscar! - she tried to stop him - Let's get along!  
\- What do you mean? - he asked, trying to grab her lips, but the girl avoided quickly.  
Finally, he grabbed her face and kissed her deeply. He couldn't take his eyes off her licking her lips.  
\- Let's eat something and then...  
\- What's next? I'm listening to your suggestion.  
\- Then... I'll show you.  
\- Unfortunately, honey... You didn't convince me. - Oscar raised one eyebrow - My idea is still more interesting.  
Another kiss, this time he slipped his tongue in her mouth so that she was out of breath for a moment. His lips moved to her neck again, and Claire knew that if she didn't stop him now, she wouldn't do anything.  
\- I bought a dress! - she almost screamed when she felt his hand tighten on her thigh.  
\- A dress? - Oscar’s face was above her again, and a cocky smile appeared on his lips.  
\- A week ago, when you were in London. I bought a dress. Yes, a dress! - finally caught his attention and had to use it - I thought it would be perfect if you ever wanted to take me on a date or something.  
\- What kind of dress?  
\- Short! Very, very short. And matched!  
Claire saw in his eyes that he was fighting with himself.  
\- You leave on Thursday... - she continued - ...you will not be two weeks? It's long time...  
\- Long… - he nodded.  
\- Very long. - she stroked his cheek and lips gently - We can use this evening. And the night.  
He bit his lip and looked at her through his closed eyelids, so that she thought for a moment that she couldn't convince him. Finally he took a deep breath and moaned loudly.  
\- God, you'll kill me. But I want to see it... Are we agreed?

Before evening came, she could read Hart's text again and refine Amanda's text. Oscar was still preparing in the living room and appeared only for a moment to bring her tea. Her phone vibrated moments after he left the room.

_"See you in the living room at 6pm"_

He arrived in the bedroom before the appointed time, and his body was still damp after just taking a shower. He didn't say a word to her but opened the wardrobe in search of a shirt and pants, and Claire realized that she had been staring at him for a few minutes biting the pen.  
\- Are you going out? - she asked, trying to sound natural.  
\- Yes, I'm leaving. I have a date.  
\- You will probably come back late...  
\- If everything goes well, it's possible that I'll be back early.  
He watched her in the mirror and saw Claire shut the computer. She cleaned the bed and pulled out a paper bag with the shop's logo underneath.  
\- Are you going somewhere? - he asked, pulling out his black shirt and pants and laying them on the bed.  
\- It just so happened that I made an appointment...  
Oscar smiled to himself when she left the bedroom. _His_ Claire. He wandered behind her with his eyes, loved to look at her, loved to talk to her. He hadn't felt what he felt now.  
When she entered the bedroom, Oscar was speechless for a moment. He was already dressed, but at the sight of her sat down again on the bed and was sure that he looked very stupid so staring at her with slightly open mouth.  
Claire was wearing a wine-colored dress that reached her mid-thigh, so it was definitely short. It judged her body perfectly emphasizing her figure and waist. The diamond-shaped neckline emphasized her bust, and the deep cut only exposed her back.  
\- Can you help me? - she turned her back on him and brushed her hair back.  
\- S-sure. - he replied standing up and approaching her.  
He felt the perfume he loved so much and couldn't help himself when he kissed her shoulder.  
\- You look insane. - his voice was low and Claire felt a shiver run through her.  
She smiled to herself and pulled a box of new black high heels out of the closet. She was wearing minimal makeup and a perfectly matched lipstick color. Claire could feel his eyes on her, but when she looked up he was no longer in the bedroom. She found him in the living room while he was having a drink. Oscar set down his glass and looked at her. He didn't have to say anything. He started toward Claire, and when he passed her he took her hand and led her out of the apartment.

\- You look good. - she said quietly as they waited for the elevator and she adjusted his tie.  
He held her hand tightly and just nodded, casting her a glimpse. Before they got into the elevator, he felt her hand on his cheek as she approached to gently kiss his temple. Claire knew that she had won. She saw it in his eyes. Only Oscar was looking at her like that. She loved this look, she loved how he was. He cared for her but gave her space. She loved how he hugged her, how everything seemed simple to him. With Oscar the jump into the deep water was not terrible for her, because he would not let go of her hand.  
Claire grabbed his arm as they walked down the sidewalk to a restaurant near the apartment. The air was pleasantly warm, and the sun reflected off storefronts. Oscar put on sunglasses and looked really relaxed. She guess they both needed this way out together.  
\- I'm not wearing underwear. - Claire said quietly, as if by accident while they were waiting at the pedestrian crossing until the lights turned green and Oscar approached to kiss her on the forehead.  
\- W-what? - he stammered in surprise, but she said nothing more.  
His heart started beating faster and he was glad that he decided on glasses because they masked his surprise.  
He followed her movements as the waiter led them to the table, constantly repeating what she had said to him and immediately ordered a bottle of wine. They talked on various topics, until finally Claire managed to persuade him to tell her about the movie, which scenes were to shoot, _"The Promise”_.  
\- Why don't you fly with me to Toronto in September? - he offered, and seeing her surprise he added - Think about it please. Don't make me beg...  
\- Why would you not do that? - she replied smiling.  
\- Fuck. - he let out a breath - Okay, I get it.  
He felt warm at the mere thought of being the only guest at the restaurant who knows that this beautiful woman wasn’t wearing panties. It was sexy.  
They finished their wine and returned home soon after settling the invoice. All the way they could not tear their hands apart, Oscar hugged her on the way back without the slightest embarrassment, and when they stood again at the pedestrian crossing stood behind her paying his shoulder at shoulder height. She was his.  
He stood until they stopped in front of his apartment door. She didn’t manage to insert the key into the lock when he pressed her violently against the wall, placing his hand on her neck and kissing passionately. He put his tongue in her mouth and excitement overwhelmed him as he felt Claire resist lightly. She wrapped his tie around her hand and pulled slightly, seeing him biting his lip.  
\- I'd like to open the door. Will you let me do this? - she said smiling.  
Oscar stepped back, raising both hands slightly up as a signal that he wouldn’t get in her way. Claire turned the key and they both entered the dark apartment. She slipped her shoes off in the hallway and entered the living room barefoot. She saw him follow her and, without taking his eyes from her, untied his tie, then unbuttoned his sleeves and several buttons under his neck. He approached her when the sound of her phone in her purse suddenly rang out. Instinctively, she reached out, but Oscar grabbed her by the forearm.  
\- Oh no, no, no. Leave. - he shook his head.  
\- If it's something important? - she asked, looking as he brushes her hand with his mouth.  
\- I'm here. Do you have someone more important? - he raised his eyebrows curiously, and Claire shook her head - That's good, honey.  
He came even closer to her, placing his hands on her hips and pressing her against him. Their lips separated, but Oscar didn't kiss her. He teased her lips with his breath, and she felt her body shiver. She knew he was checking how much he could afford.  
\- Whenever I think you weren't wearing your pants during dinner… - he let out a soft breath through his teeth - You surprised me, Claire. You are full of surprises.  
He kissed her gently on the temple and leaned in inhaling her scent.  
\- And you are very, very rude… - he whispered in her ear.  
Another shiver ran down her spine and she hoped he couldn't feel it under his fingers. Oscar looked into her eyes again and brushed her hair back revealing her necks.  
\- You look insane. - he murmured, looking at her body - Did you do it on purpose? I saw your contented look when you entered the bedroom and I couldn't get my voice out. I wanted to take you right then, but I decided to wait. However, you used it...  
\- Do you like my dress? - she asked, looking at him innocently.  
Claire felt his fingers slide over her neck tickling the sensitive skin.  
\- No. - he smirked at the sight of her surprised face - I like you. Whole. And I want you, Claire.  
She couldn’t answer, because Oscar finally kissed her deeply pulling her neck to himself. She began to give his kisses back, tangling her hands in his hair. He moaned contentedly as she pulled him lightly and smiled boldly at her.  
\- You promise a lot, Oscar, but deeds count, not words. - she said.  
It was enough to make his eyebrows furrow and his eyes flash dangerously. Hands easily found the edge of her dress and pulled it up so much that when Claire lost ground under her feet she could wrap her legs around his waist. He held her firmly kissing passionately so that after a short move towards the bedroom. They didn't get there though. He pressed her against the wall halfway after Claire tried to get into his trouser belt. Her feet stood on the floor again, but her hands were pushed away.  
\- Leave. - he said harshly and he freely moved his hand on her inner thighs so that it would disappear under the edges of her dress after a while.  
\- You didn't lie. - he murmured contentedly as his fingertips moved over her folds.  
She wanted to tighten her legs, but Oscar anticipated it and separated them with his knee.  
\- What do we have here... - he whispered in her ear - I think you enjoy it, baby.  
His fingers massaged her for a moment to finally disappear in her warm body. Claire closed her eyes, taking a loud breath. He watched her reaction with due attention. When his fingers started to move faster in her and his thumb rubbed her clit, Claire frowned slightly and parted her lips. He loved her like that. Her fingers tightened on his shoulder and bit her lip. Oscar kissed the corner of her lips and put his forehead to hers.  
\- You like it, right? You like to feel my fingers inside you. You always react so sweetly to them.  
_God!_ His words drove her crazy. The way he spoke to her made her even more excited. She felt her body tense and a low sigh left her lips. She was so close...  
\- Open your eyes, Claire. I want to see you come, honey.  
She obediently raised her eyelids and saw Oscar's face in front of her.  
\- I love you. - she groaned.  
\- That's good.  
He kissed her passionately and Claire felt her body tighten even more to relax after a moment when the wonderful feeling of fulfillment filled her intestines.  
\- This is it. Good...  
Oscar grabbed her chin and turned her face toward him to kiss her hard again. He unbuttoned his pants and Claire heard the belt and pants fall to the floor. He didn't need much to be ready, in fact, since entering the apartment he dreamed of the moment when he would finally feel her. He pulled her dress up even higher and Claire lost ground one more time. He entered her so violently that they both froze for a moment to catch their breath and get used to the situation. Claire wrapped him tightly, and when he began to move in her he had to put his head on her shoulder so as not to lose his balance. Her nails dug into his arms, and quiet moans filled his ears.  
\- That's right, Oscar. Ppperfect... - she whispered – Harder...  
He accelerated, hitting her more intensely, but still keeping the rhythm. Her scent dazzled him and he knew that when he felt it again he would think of only one thing. The shirt stuck to his body, sweat running down his temple. But he didn’t slow down, her body succumbed to him every time and reacted so wonderfully when he was in her.  
\- Just a moment... I'm close... Claire...  
\- I did it maliciously, sweetheart. - her voice made him look surprised - I saw how you look at me... I saw how you follow me with your eyes... I wanted to feel you in me. Only you fuck me like that...  
\- Fuck! - Oscar groaned, cradling his face to her breast - Claire... Fuck!  
She almost screamed when he started hitting her again, his fingers tightening on her buttocks. She was sure that she would have bruises there over the next few days. But it didn't matter. Another orgasm enveloped her body. Oscar felt her walls squeeze around him and after a few hard moves he felt his body tense to relax after a while as pleasure spread over every cell of his body. He slowly lowered her legs while still in her, though he felt moisture begin to flow out of her. He put his forehead to her again, feeling her hands brushing his wet hair from his face. He looked at her a little unconscious and saw her smile, and after a moment he felt her kissing him.  
_”I love you so damn much.”_ he thought _"Sooner or later, I'll marry you."_  
However, the only thing he could do was give her a kiss.

\- I think I'll go shower. - she muttered, dragging herself in bed.  
A warm hand moved over her stomach and pulled her body closer to its owner. The warmth of his body and the scent of the perfume he used enveloped her. Oscar grunted softly as she ruffled his already messy hair.  
\- Can I join? - he whispered kissing her bare shoulder.  
\- Oh, I want to shave my legs so if it doesn't bother you...  
\- Absolutely. I have to shave this beard, order before returning to the set.  
He found her neck without even opening her eyes and began to give her soft kisses. Such tender mornings together were the best. Just like that, gently, still with the remnants of sleep under their eyelids, with tenderness and kisses that made them smile. She loved when he was on her and absorbed her with all his warm body. The sound of the phone interrupted a moment of sweet laziness and Oscar groaned quietly.  
\- It’s Thomas... - he muttered - I have to answer. I'll join you soon. Hello?  
She saw him rubbing his eyes and grinning at her as she walked only in his shirt through the bedroom. Claire had already washed her hair when she felt her arms wrapped around her from behind. She smiled to herself.  
\- I don't want to go anywhere… - he said kissing her temple.  
\- You got the job, honey, you fly and come back soon. I will wait here.  
\- You will? You won’t escape?  
\- Good, you figured me out. - she turned towards him and pulled him under the stream of water that flooded his face and hair - Immediately after your departure I wanted to run away with my lover to Vegas. Elvis will give us a wedding and I will give him a bunch of kids. A perfect plan.  
She began to gently wash his hair, and Oscar closed his eyes enjoying the pleasant touch of her hands.  
\- I don't know if anyone else would still stand with you. - he laughed when the stream of water flooded his face again.  
\- I can be nice.  
\- Sweetheart, you can be very nice! It impresses me in you, you are sweet and after a while you show claws. I think I still have marks on them on my arms. That's sexy.  
\- God, you're hopeless! - she moaned but didn't protest when his lips met her, she liked it too much.  
Everyday life was tempting. She saw him smile at her watching in the mirror as she wrapped white down towel shaving her legs. Her wet hair was messy and her body was still wet, but he liked the view very much. His face was perfectly smooth again, and Claire finished rubbing the balm into her body and stood next to him with the intention of brushing her teeth.  
\- Smile, honey. - Oscar said turning on the phone's camera.  
\- You have to be joking! - she replied surprised, seeing that he was trying to capture them both in the mirror - I don’t agree!  
\- Come on! You're beautiful!  
\- I'm brushing my teeth, I look like I have rabies.  
\- So naturally. - he laughed, which Claire smiled herself - I will have something to look at when I leave. Smile little!  
She loved how he was. A fan of everyday life, simple activities and morning hugging in bed. Supportive and comforting, when needed. Loving and irritating, when needed. She adored him.  
\- I can’t believe that our first photo together will be like this. - she murmured putting on her underwear and a bathrobe - A wonderful souvenir.  
\- It's a perfect souvenir, silly. Will you make me a coffee?

_  
Oh lover with world aflame  
This winters freezin' up your charms  
In cold I have not known  
It drags us into snow  
This heavy load we tow  
Our tripping tongues take time to moan  
The spells we used to speak  
The push and pull and do it now  
Of boiling summer days  
Why do you look that way  
Your eyes never were so grey  
And we could make it right  
We'd save our souls tonight  
And with a word  
I'd take back all the shit I've done  
And if you think its fine  
Will you lay your head next to mine  
And breathe out the sickness trapped inside your lungs  _

The sound of the guitar and his voice filled the flat. She pulled a phone out of her dressing gown and took a picture of Oscar for herself. He was hers. As he was at that moment. On the bed, in matted bedding, only in briefs and a T-shirt. Claire was standing in the doorway for a few minutes sipping her coffee and looking at him freely. Wednesday became their small free Sunday. Oscar had to pack for the trip, but he was reluctant to find any other occupation. This morning she failed to get up in front of him. He wrapped around her like ivy and didn't let her slip out of the bedroom as usual.  
\- You're staring. - his soft voice pulled her out of her thoughts - Come to me...  
Claire went into the bedroom and climbed onto the bed, sitting next to him. Without a word, he took a cup of coffee from her hand and took a sip.  
\- Have you talked to your brother? - he asked again, focusing on the guitar and striking the strings gently.  
\- Yeah, he called yesterday. - she replied - If you would let me answer the phone...  
A small smile flitted across his face.  
\- You didn't seem dissatisfied. - he murmured, raising an eyebrow for which Claire poked him in the arm - Even this morning you were not in a hurry to call him back... We were too...busy, honey.  
\- You're hopeless. - she said because she knew exactly what he was aiming for.  
\- When Brandon will come? - Oscar asked.  
\- Next week. Has some work meeting. He will be here only two or three days.  
\- Where will he stay?  
\- In my room. Brandon gets along great with Matthew so he doesn't have to worry about accommodation.  
\- At least you won't be alone when I'm gone.  
Claire set the cup on the bedside table on his side of the bed and combed his curly hair with her fingers.  
\- You care about me so much, honey. - she said clearly moved - You know perfectly well that when you leave I spend lonely nights crying in your pillow. I put on your sweatshirts, look through your photos and cry, I cry from this loneliness... I’m begging you, Oscar, don't go. My poor heart can't take it...  
\- God... - he groaned - You are terrible!  
\- I know what I will do! - excited Claire got up a little sitting on her legs and resting her hands on her knees - I will take time off at work and see all your films. I will have to buy a lot of wine and tissues to wipe my tears of longing.  
She started laughing loudly when Oscar put the guitar down on the floor in an instant, looked at it amused, and rubbed his chin.  
\- You're mean. - he replied - So, very mean.  
\- I know. But at least you don't get bored. Which movie should I start with? I'll let you go _Star Wars_ because you don't have a chance with Han Solo. Forgive me my love.  
She lost her confidence when in an instant Oscar grabbed her waist and threw her on the bed. Her laughter spread around the apartment like his music had just before. His hands tickled her without thinking, but her body resisted strongly when she felt them on her ribs.  
\- No! Oscar! Stop you can't!  
\- And you can make fun of me! - he replied roughly - Do you like it now?  
He immobilized her hands on both sides of the body and stared at her, grinning with satisfaction. Her just washed and dried hair scattered across the bedclothes, falling also on her face, but her eyes were laughing at him. Without hesitation, Oscar leaned over and kissed her hard.  
\- You will miss me? - he asked, kissing her cheek and temple gently.  
\- And you? Will you miss me?  
\- I think I will comfort myself with someone new very quickly.  
\- Fuck you, Isaac! - she hissed, trying to free her hands that the man was holding her tightly.  
\- You're sexy when you get angry. - he laughed - Say again that I'm going to piss off. Come on baby!  
\- Screw you! - she hissed and wanted to add something, but his lips wouldn't let her do that again.  
When he tried to open her mouth with her tongue she bit him.  
\- I don’t believe! Damn!  
He released her hand and Claire seized the opportunity and quickly got out of bed.  
\- Don't play with me, Isaac. - she said, pointing at him - I'm not that easy.  
\- I see it now. - he replied, glancing at her with big smile as she improved her bathrobe, which was already in such a state that he discovered most of her underwear.  
Without a word, Claire turned and started for the door.  
\- Where are you going?  
\- Look for someone new to comfort me. - she said under her breath as she left the room.  
\- You won't find another one that will withstand you!  
\- Fuck you!  
\- You would like to!  
She ignored him. Claire ignored his provocation. Even when he appeared in the kitchen where she was unloading the dishwasher and caught her buttocks, she only gave him a look that could kill, but she didn't say a word. It amused him because her stubbornness was really cute. To tease her even more, he followed her around the apartment, or stared at her as she sat at the computer to check on something.  
\- It won't help you, Oscar. - she said just casting him a glimpse from behind the computer screen.  
\- You've already talked to me. - he replied winking at her.  
She wasn't mad at him. They both liked to check how much they can afford, how far one can push the other and where the border stands. But if they sensed that they went too far, each of them had enough courage to apologize. Claire knew perfectly well that it concerned both ordinary, everyday relationship and this intimate side, only for them.  
\- I have to go by Hart's office for a moment. - she muttered – He has some questions about the final version of the text.  
\- Couldn't he just call?  
\- I would prefer to talk to him face to face. It's important to me, Oscar.  
\- Yeah, sure. Do you want me to go with you?  
She smiled at him and shut the computer.  
\- If you feel like it, why not.  
They returned to the old track, just like that, naturally. Claire was ready to leave in ten minutes. She quickly put on simply black dress, sneakers and combed her hair, she didn’t even feel like makeup. She grabbed her purse on the run and a moment later they were waiting for the elevator.  
\- Something happened? - she asked seeing Oscar look at her with a smile.  
He shook his head, embracing her with his arm, pulling her close and kissing her temple. She was his.

Claire never thought she would ever feel that way again. When she met Mark, she was truly in love with him. After parting, she was alone for a long time, but it was more due to the desire to work and organize everything she had in her head. After thirty she still felt like one big mess, but she knew that she could handle it. And then, on Friday evening, she went to the show of her boyfriend and met Oscar. If they didn't meet later, she suspected she would eventually forget about him. But he sought to contact her, spoke and wrote nice things, withstood her sense of humor, and when he kissed her... She didn’t think that she needed it so much, interest, tenderness and that anyone would want her. Oscar could look at her in the way that he didn't have to say anything, and she was his. It was amazing, both normal and everyday. Sometimes their days were so boring that it made them wonderful. She fell in love, it's true, but she also found someone she could trust and show herself how she really was.  
He held her hand as they approached the building where Hart's office was located. Oscar was on the phone with Thomas again, talking about the trip, so Claire waited before entering until he was done. She just put her arms around his waist, placing her head on his shoulder, and he gave her a quick kiss on the forehead with a smile, without interrupting the conversation.  
\- Someone here need a cuddle today. - he laughed, hiding the phone and hugging her tightly.  
He buried his nose in her hair, which smelled of perfume and some oil she used. Finally, she peeled off him and they entered the cool hall together.

\- Good morning, Mrs. Bennet! - Paul smiled at her from behind the desk - Mr. Hart is talking on the phone, but he will be free soon.  
Oscar looked around curiously as the door opened and Colin greeted them. He greeted Claire with a smile and shook hands with Oscar, inviting them both inside.  
\- I couldn't send you that, so I'm glad you had the time to come over to me. - Colin said as he followed them into the office - Do you want some coffee? Oscar?  
\- No thanks. - he replied - You have a beautiful office.  
\- Thank you very much. Please, sit down and I'll barrow Claire for a moment.  
He went to the desk and turned his armchair towards the girl, inviting her to sit down. Oscar sat on the couch opposite them, watching Colin show her something on the screen.  
\- Graphic layout will remain unchanged. Please review your text again and there are no mistakes. Maybe you would like to change something else. Your profile picture will appear here, the one you sent me.  
Claire focused her eyes on the screen and quickly traced the text.  
\- Do you have any new topics for me? Do you suggest something?  
When Colin glanced at his tablet, Claire saw Oscar's eye. She smiled and winked. He saw her for the first time at work outside the home. Behind this desk, in this elegant study, she seemed extremely sexy. Even if she was wearing sneakers and no makeup.  
For the next few minutes she talked with Colin about the next texts and no longer looked at him absorbed work.  
\- I hope you will appear at our party on the occasion of the jubilee number, next Wednesday. - Colin glanced at the Oscar - Of course with an accompanying person. You are now part of the team.  
\- I think I should find a moment.  
\- Okey! So, I am waiting for your email and see you on Wednesday.  
He shook Claire’s hand and after a short while, she and Oscar were coming down the elevator to the ground floor. She felt his index finger gently slide over her thigh. He stood next to her so close that they were touching by shoulders. Dressed in black like her with a baseball cap put on her head and smiling broadly. She looked at him questioningly.  
\- You are pretty, you know? I really like you.  
\- That's good, I guess. - she smiled- We still have to enter the store, I want to eat pasta today.  
He moved her body to him and gave a kiss on the cheek. This should be life. Go shopping, make pasta at home while talking on ordinary everyday topics, then eat it together and spend the afternoon on the couch. He packed up when Claire fell into a nap.

Darkness filled the room and for a moment Oscar tried to remember what had woken him up when he sensed movement beside him. A hand gently slid beneath his shirt, delicate lips brushing his temple and cheeks.  
\- Claire? - his voice was hoarse - What time is it?  
\- Something around three o'clock. - she answered quietly and brushed his lips.  
\- Everything's good?  
\- Mmmmmm...  
The hand slid lower and stopped on his crotch, where the bulge indicated that his body had been responding to her caresses for a long time. He sighed softly, feeling her gently run over his briefs with her fingernails.  
\- Why you don’t sleep? - he asked, wanting to hear her voice again - You will be unconscious at work. Fuuuck...  
The hand slid under the briefs and began to caress him slowly moving up and down. He could swear that Claire smiled, because when she spoke again her voice was clearly amused.  
\- I think I can take care of my man before he leaves me for a few weeks, can’t I? Relax, honey...  
And after these words, her lips found their way, stroking his stomach, and after a while she disappeared completely under the covers. The dim light filled the bedroom when Oscar tried to find a telephone on the cabinet to check what time it was, when Claire slid the briefs off him revealing how ready he was for her.  
\- Sweet Jesus… - he groaned as he felt her lips.  
She only gave him a second when he was used to a new feeling that hit his head with a mass of endorphins. Now Oscar was definitely awake. He loved to feel her lips wrapped around his cock as she moved up and down with such feeling. Her tongue gave him new sensations, wandering after him as the hand moved steadily. He pulled the blanket back so he could look at her.  
\- Fuck... I love when you do this, baby... - he hissed through teeth brushing her hair - This is probably the only moment when you don’t talk.  
She looked at him so that he bit his lip, smiling.  
\- Screw you! - she murmured.  
\- Did you say something? Didn't your mother teach you that you shouldn’t talk with your mouth full?  
\- Isaac, one more word and you will regret it.  
\- Come to me!  
Claire rose on her shoulders and came closer to him, but when he thought he would be in his embrace she sat astride him and without a warning slipped him into her. Oscar rolled his eyes and cursed, feeling how tight she wrapped around him, feeling how deep he entered her. When he finally opened his eyelids he saw Claire grinning at him, clearly pleased with herself. She moved slowly, giving him pleasant sensations, resting her hands on his chest.  
At that moment, he loved her tremendously. She was wearing a t-shirt from the original _Star Wars_ trilogy, and her dark hair was messy as it fell on her shoulders and breasts.  
\- Something happened? - she asked curiously, seeing Oscar smile, his hands giving the rhythm of her movements, but everything went slowly with its own rhythm.  
\- You look like a teenager in this shirt. - he replied smiling slyly at her - Just as if I made love to my fan...  
\- Oh, do you like it? - she leaned over, putting a strand of hair behind her ear and their lips were only a few inches apart - It might make you laugh, but I'm the one who riding the best Resistance pilot, Commander.  
\- Damn, you're crazy! - he laughed grabbing her neck and pulled to himself kissing hard.  
She gave his kiss harder and finally felt her tongue slip into his mouth. After all, her hips were still moving, much faster this time, and Oscar had the feeling that he would either choke on lack of air during their wild kisses, or Claire would finish him in a different way - he would be in heaven anyway.  
\- Claire... honey...  
His voice was mixed with the sounds of the skin hitting his skin and the soft hiss as he inhaled.  
\- You're close? - he whispered when he got his breath again.  
\- Shhhhh ... - she silenced him, stroking his lips gently with her - Now we focus on you...  
\- But Claire...  
\- I said something.  
Her movements became faster and stronger. The hot breath he felt on his neck made him dizzy, and when she bit her ear gently, he couldn't stand it. He gripped her hips tightly, flexing her knees and began to hit her even harder, feeling his muscles tighten. He cursed loudly as the orgasm overwhelmed his body and he ended in her tightly clenching his fingers on her hips. His hands fell on the bed and he felt he could die now. Her kisses covered his eyelids, forehead, nose and cheeks, and after a moment she slipped off him, laying next to him.  
\- I love you so fucking much, Claire...  
\- Now you will tell me everything. - she laughed - Take a nap, sweetheart. You still have some time before the alarm rings.  
He wrapped himself around her, inhaling the sweet smell of her hair and without asking more questions, fell asleep enjoying her warmth.

The alarm clock was deadly, but when he felt her body turn in his arms towards him just to cuddle him in - it was worth waking up for such moments.  
\- Stand up handsome. - she muttered yawning - If you find yourself in the shower within five minutes I will make you coffee and breakfast before leaving.  
Oscar couldn't argue with that, so he dragged himself out of bed. It was before seven when he appeared in the kitchen where Claire was already laying scrambled eggs on his plate and served toast. He liked to spend mornings with her. No. He liked spending time with her every day. They didn't even have to talk, it was enough that they were.  
His luggage was already in the hallway when he was finishing his coffee and looking for a charger for his phone. Claire watched him sitting in a chair by the kitchen island, smiling lazily and finishing her coffee. Finally he packed up the last things and looked at her.  
\- Will you let me take another picture of us? I would love to.  
She shrugged her shoulders, because she knew that otherwise she would end up like the day before.  
\- Cheer up honey! - he said as she put her arms around his waist and looked into the lens of the phone he was holding outstretched.  
Several times she heard the sound of the picture taken and once even Oscar managed to steal her kiss of which he was really proud.  
However, time was running relentlessly and he had to gather.  
\- I'll call you when I get there and have a moment. - he said, winking at her as he put on his sweatshirt – Behave baby.  
\- Otherwise what? Will you punish me. - she replied leaning against the wall and tangling her arms on her chest.  
\- Yeah, I think that's a good idea.  
\- You can try.  
He put on his backpack, looking at her carefully. If it wasn't for that he had to go... She provoked him to the last moment.  
\- You can check me out. - he muttered approaching her with a smile - See you soon?  
The last tender kiss, the last hug when he could hide it in his arms, the last _"I love you"_ and he had to go. But it was easier because he already knew that when he returned she would be waiting for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to divide this text into two chapters, but I was thinking about it for several days and ... I had no heart to do it. I hope you got to the end safely!  
> Let me know what you think about it. Kisses ❤  
> A.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>   
>  _I wanna wake up where you are  
>  I won't say anything at all  
> So why don't you slide  
> Ooh, slide  
> And I'll do anythin' you ever dreamed to be complete  
> Little pieces of the nothin' that fall  
> Oh, May  
> Put your arms around me  
> What you feel is what you are  
> And what you are is beautiful…_   
> 

  
Hi handsome!  
Since we ‘re both so busy, I thought it would be easier for me to write you a message. I just found a moment of free time on Saturday evening... A cup of tea and my computer, a perfect match.  
I talked to Amanda on Thursday and accepted her offer. Now I have many more things to do, but I'm excited as a child. All in all, you should be happy to be away. I managed to bring my printer and covered the table with my notes. Don’t worry! I will clean before your return.  
Brandon should arrive on Monday and he won't be back until Thursday morning. I’m very glad that we’ll finally meet, I missed him. It’s a pity that you won’t be able to meet him… Anyway, Matthew agreed to accompany me at Wednesday's party - Hart talked about it when we were at his office last time. I hope to be able to leave at the normal time because I'm still working on a text for Amanda...  
I miss you... Once we finish our work, we should find a few days to ourselves. I don't know when, but maybe something can be organized...  
Okey, I'm going back to work! Hope you don't pick up any young actress and sometimes you think about me.  
I love you very much!  
Kisses,  
C. 

\- You look really good!  
She smiled at her brother. Brandon was almost a head taller than her, and his beard was freshly trimmed. Claire managed to leave work earlier, where she and Amanda discussed the appearance of the new project, she had to see him. On the table she saw several bottles of beer and two boxes of pizza, Matthew took care of the guest in his own style.  
\- I heard you meet someone new. - Brandon sat down at the table and looked at sister, taking a sip of beer - You didn't tell me anything about it, kid.  
\- It's something fresh… - Claire replied making tea and feeling herself blushing.  
\- They've been living together for a week! I told you! - Matthew's scream came to them from his room.  
Claire felt a shiver run down her back. Apparently, her relationship with Oscar has already been discussed between them.  
\- I thought you were kidding! - Brandon laughed.  
She looked at him, frowning.  
\- Have you talked about me? - she asked, putting her hands on her hips - How could you?  
Matthew entered the living room and sat down at the table enjoying a pizza. He didn't seem guilty.  
\- Okey, I know almost everything. - Brandon finally admitted - I don't ask for anything because you are adults. The most important thing is that you are happy. Because you are, right?  
\- Yes, I am.  
She was happy and liked to realize it at such moments. Happiness had long since been in her heart, Claire was beginning to doubt if she would ever feel it so completely. Brandon didn't have to ask for anything more. Despite the tiredness on his sister's face, he could see her beaming eyes. Apparently, this Oscar worked well for her. She picked up a cup and sat down at the table.  
\- How's your work? - Brandon asked.  
\- Good, very good. - Claire replied - I'm starting a new project with Amanda, she’s my colleague from the magazine I’m writing to. I will talk to various artists here in New York. I'm really excited, I've never done anything like this before!  
\- That's good, you're developing. You do creative things. I think you've always wanted this...  
She nodded and sipped her tea. The heat filled her body pleasantly. She pulled her legs into a chair and sat back comfortably.  
\- What's up at home? - she muttered - How are the parents?  
Brandon sighed and scratched his chin, glancing at Matthew. They must have talked about it before she came. Matthew Collins has always been heavily involved in their family affairs, at least since they met Claire and when they decided to leave together. The Bennet family had no secrets for him.  
\- You know how it is... - Brandon responded by scratching his head and adjusting the thin glasses he was wearing - Dad is still at work, mother is looking for something to do so she’s currently working on the garden. She asked me last time about Chuck...  
\- Jesus... - Matthew groaned - I almost forgot about him. Thank you for refreshing my memory!  
\- You're welcome!  
\- Chuck will marry Amy in July, she’s pregnant. - Claire said it so quickly that it took the men a moment to understand this information.  
\- How do you know? - Matthew was clearly surprised - I don't think he called to show off?  
\- Recently, with Oscar, we met them at the opening of such one pub. Apparently, he had to boast… He seemed proud of it.  
\- So he and Amy... Even before you broke up with him?  
\- Yep.  
\- Oh, fuck... - Brandon raised a bottle of beer towards the girl - Well done sister! It's good that you left him. Don't be afraid, I won't say a word to our mother. This is not her business.  
She looked at him gratefully. Returning to the past has never been nice and Claire knew that her mother would like to analyze the whole incident to the smallest detail. She didn't need it. Not now. She was happy.

  
Good morning beautiful!  
Your messages really make my day more pleasant. Thank you! I think of you whenever I don't pick up young actresses. I can already see you give me a murderous look that I like so much.  
I thought we would be able to work quickly on the set, but the weather has been bad for us lately. We had to postpone some scenes to other days, but I'm of good cheer.  
Honey, you write to me at such strange hours that I’m slowly beginning to worry about you. Do you remember what you promised me? I hope so. Think about yourself sometimes. I wouldn't want my girlfriend to end up because of work. I prefer to finish you myself.  
I love you very much.  
Oscar.  
  


The days went by and the mess on the table developed as well as if it were already another form of life. After nearly a week, Claire was even happy that she was alone in the apartment - no one had a grudge against her mode of work, which sometimes happened. Not once Matthew or even Mark pointed out to her that maybe she was working too much, that she should eat something or go out for a run.  
Caring from other people has always been advisable, Claire considered empathy a wonderful feature, but she never understood why someone was trying to interfere in her way of working. Within a few months her career developed very much and she didn’t want to spoil it.  
Matthew kept his word and went with her to Hart's party. They haven't been there long, though. Despite the pleasant atmosphere and quite good alcohol, Claire managed to get a friend to his apartment much faster. She thought that maybe she could sleep well that night, but it was different... Tiredness only reached her late in the evening, but she couldn’t sleep from the rush of thoughts so after 5 hours of sleep she was up again, or she woke up around 2 or 3 am, worked a while and went back to bed for another few hours of sleep.  
She still had the last message from Oscar in her mind, and guilt grew more and more in her. It was good that he couldn’t see her now - her makeup ended with mascara, her hair lived their own life, leggings and oversize t-shirts became her everyday outfit. In the end she decided to take care of herself and made an appointment with the hairdresser for the next week.

  
Hello darling!  
My head is full of thoughts but I wanted to write to you as soon as possible. I just got back from a meeting with Ann, she’s such a young photographer I interview. It took me two hours to get to her studio outside the city center, but it was worth it. She takes beautiful photos using paints and colorful powders on her models. God! You should see it. I will meet her a few more times next week and I hope that Amanda will like the material. It’s really good!  
Another thing... I got an invitation to the wedding of Chuck and Amy. I can't believe it... I wonder how many ex-partners get such invitations, it's weird. I haven't written back yet because I don't even know what to think about it. Matthew got a hysterical laugh when I wrote him about that, I don't know what I expected from him.  
I'm counting down the days until you finally show up at home. I miss you, although if you remind me of it after returning, I will definitely not admit it. I slowly dig up the table for your arrival and convince my lover to leave your apartment soon. I hope you both don't meet at the door. He bravely kept me company when you were away and he thinks I'm really nice.  
I love you,  
C.

Dear Claire.  
I'm glad you like what you do so much. However, your messages sent after midnight still worry me a little... Are you even sleeping? I hope so.  
I would like to be at home, in my bed with this little shrew that shares them with me. After these two weeks, I won't let her out of bed for the next few days. And for those words about her lover she should get a nice slap.  
I can already see your cocky smile, baby. I'd wipe it off your mouth just to beg me for what I'm going to do to you...  
Oscar 

The photo she just sent him made him smile. He knew perfectly well that he would have them in his mind for the next few days. Certainly until he sees her again. _"Jesus... Little shrew"_ he thought, glancing at his phone again. Oscar quickly saved the photo in an album named after her to get back to it in his free time. Claire should definitely not send him her underwear photos when he appeared on the set. Now all he could see was her body in the black lace underwear he liked so much. But he didn't complain either...  
He really missed her. Her body and warmth, but also how she was. Sometimes he thought back to the time they met - Claire seemed absorbed in her thoughts, as if she didn't want to be in this club. Oscar risked and sat down to her, and after a short while he risked again and left the place with this girl. He didn’t think that in such a short time his private life would change so much. He guessed that for a long time, along with Monica, they were ready to part, but neither of them had the courage to take this first step. Claire became his impulse to jump into deep water, but she didn't know it. She accepted and loved him as he was.  
He wanted to look after her. When she finally told him about her family, he couldn't understand it. Maybe because he didn’t experience such a thing himself. He wanted to shout to her then that he was so damn proud of her, that she was beautiful, smart and funny - that she would see herself through his eyes. But Claire never expected sympathy, she was ashamed of the feelings that sometimes overwhelmed her. She pretended that the problem didn’t exist just to be able to go on and enjoy what she had.  
He had to go back to work. He knew perfectly well that Claire was certainly knocking on the keys of her computer at the moment, or she was on her way to the photographer she was writing about. Just a few days more…

\- Hi honey.  
His voice quickly filled her heart with a warm feeling and a smile appeared on her lips.  
\- Hi handsome. - she replied putting the computer on the coffee table and pulling up her legs on the couch.  
It was approaching midnight and the apartment was in a pleasant dim light. That day Oscar had the last day on the set and the next day he could fly home.  
\- Have you already got your lover out of the apartment? - he asked - I'll be back in a few hours.  
\- I still have to change the sheets, I think I'll make it. - Claire laughed softly - And how are your young actresses? Will they miss you?  
\- I hope! I tried very hard.  
\- God, you are terrible! I have no idea why I'm with you. I think I'll pack right up and...  
\- Don’t even try! - he interrupted her - I'm just waiting to put my hands on you.  
The silence between them was significant. Claire unconsciously bit her lip smiling to herself. Oscar could make her shiver only with his voice.  
\- What are you wearing? - his voice was low and clearly willing to play.  
\- Your shirt. - she answered truthfully.  
Ever since Oscar left, she had slept in his shirt because she loved their smell.  
\- I like it when you wear my clothes... Although I prefer you without them...  
\- Then come and take your shirt from me.  
Oscar inhaled quietly. He caught himself in his own trap. He liked to play games with Claire. A few words that give a faster heartbeat and a pleasant mood.  
\- When I get home it will be really late, don't wait for me baby. - he murmured - Recently you have probably been sleeping badly, I can see it on the messages you write.  
\- What do you mean? - she was surprised - I didn’t write anything that could suggest that I was sleeping badly.  
\- Claire... - his voice was gentle as if he was sitting right next to her and wrapped his arm around her - I can see and hear that you’re tired.  
\- Please... It's good, really. I'm a little busy lately.  
\- I know, that's why I hope you can relax a little bit when I get home. Okay? Don't be sad or angry with me baby. I love you and care about you, right?  
The low murmur on the other hand testified that she had accepted his words. He could see her cloudy face with his eyes. At that moment he just wanted to hug her, but he was still a few hours away from this pleasure.  
\- Go to sleep now, honey. Tomorrow you probably go to work.  
\- I have a really important meeting... - she answered quietly - I think you’re right, I will go to bed.  
\- I love you, baby.  
\- Love you too. Come back to me, Oscar...

The apartment was quiet and dark when he opened the door and went inside. He tried to move noiselessly or to make as little noise as possible. It was already after 2 am and he didn’t want to wake up Claire. The smell in the apartment changed, only now did he feel it. Ever since Claire lived in it, it smelled of her perfume and something else he couldn't define. He switched on the lamp above the stove and only then did he notice the container on the counter and the yellow note attached to it. _"Banana bread, tasty"_  
He smiled and raised the lid to take a piece of cake. Oscar discovered the source of the pleasant smell. Now just, turned off the light and headed for the bedroom. In order not to make unnecessary noise, he undressed in the corridor, leaving his clothes next to wall and slipped into the bedroom only in the briefs. Dim light from the street was breaking through the open curtains, and Oscar saw her body curled under the covers. He smiled to himself because he adored her when she was so sweetly defenseless. Slipped carefully under the covers and turned toward her. He cuddled to Claire’s back as gently as possible, kissing her neck gently and placing his hand on her waist. Claire moved slightly.  
\- Oscar?  
Her voice was so quiet that if he was a little further he would not hear it.  
-Shhhh... - he silenced her softly kissing again - Sleep honey.  
Claire, however, turned nimbly in his arms and was already facing him. She opened her eyes slightly and smiled sleepily. She looks charming with her hair in a messy bun. He couldn't help himself and kissed her gently. Warm hands found his neck and hugged him to her. Oscar cuddled up to her as much as he liked falling asleep, with his head placed next to her collarbone, hearing the quiet beating of her heart, feeling her fingers entwined in his hair as he embraced her tenderly around the waist. Tangled legs as if they wanted to be even closer together. He closed eyes and before he knew it he was sleeping, swayed in her breath. It was wonderful to be home again.

Claire slipped out of bed as usual, as soon as she opened her eyes and saw the rays of the sun coming through the curtains. Oscar was sleeping soundly and she didn't want to wake him up. So she quickly took a shower, drank coffee and fled to work.  
When he finally woke up it was almost noon. For a moment he wondered what had happened and where he was. Stretched and yawned, then turned over to the other side of the bed. The pillow next to him smelled like her. He closed his eyes again for a moment, hoping he could sleep, but he felt he had to go to the toilet. So he dragged himself out of bed and left the bedroom. He noticed with surprise that his clothes were not on the floor where he left them at night. Claire apparently cleaned them when she got up in the morning. Such small activities made him feel like someone really cares about him. How did she do it? She worked on several projects at the same time, and she still found some time to be with him and take care of the house. He hoped she considered his apartment a home.  
Damn! He would never believe that something could happen so fast. Claire often said he acted too quickly, but it was her fault. She charmed him and he didn't want to waste a moment. What if someone else saw what treasure he had in his arms? He often joked that Claire was mean and saucy, but he loved her for it. This woman could give him a faster heartbeat in a few seconds.  
Oscar took a shower savoring how the water washed away the rest of his sleep and the hardships of travel. He always felt incredibly dirty when he came home from such trips. Finally put on clean underwear and a T-shirt, then went to the kitchen to make himself a coffee. He noticed it by accident as he headed for the couch. A very simple frame with their shared photo, which he sent her after leaving. It was standing a little on the side of the dresser along with other photos so Oscar moved it a little to the middle. Maybe in a while they will have more of these shared photos, more shared memories.  
Pulled his phone out of his jacket, which he threw at the couch at night and glanced at the few messages that came to him. However, before answering, any of them decided to write to Claire.

_I hope you weren't just a dream and you really were next to me at tonight... I love you._

Her answer came after a few minutes and a few sips of coffee.

Hi handsome! Hope you got some sleep. I had to be in Amanda’s office this morning and then have a meeting with Ann. I should be around 16.  
_I'll be waiting._  
I hope so.

He finished his coffee and started replying to overdue messages. It was good to be home again, but when he looked at his calendar he knew how much work it would take them to find time for themselves. He decided to wait for Claire, together, they were definitely come up with something.

\- Baby?  
\- Hey! I was in the grocery store to buy something for dinner.  
She went into the kitchen and put shopping bags on the counter. Her face was radiant, she was wearing a simple black dress and her slightly wavy hair...  
\- Claire, you did something with your hair… - Oscar noticed surprised.  
\- You don’t like it? - she asked worriedly.  
Her dark hair was now brighter at the ends, the ombre looked really good on them.  
\- You look beautiful... - he answered a little confused, but clearly pleased- I'm just talking to my mom, she wanted to say hello to you.  
Claire came up to him, sat on his lap, put her arm around him and gave him a quick kiss, then looked at the laptop screen. A middle-aged woman with short brown hair and glasses looked at them. She smiled seeing Oscar look at the girl's hair clearly delighted. However, she was more surprised by Claire, who smiled at her radiantly and spoke to her in Spanish.  
\- Good morning! I'm glad to see you. Oscar told me a lot about you.  
\- Oh, I'm very happy too! I didn't know you knew Spanish.  
\- I didn't know either! - Oscar interrupted in surprise.  
\- I'm still learning. - Claire waved a hand as if it didn't matter - Nothing to brag about.  
\- I just talked to Oscar that you two should come to us. What do you think Claire? My son said he must ask you for opinion.  
There was a misunderstanding on Claire's face, so Oscar quickly explained to her what his mother had just said. She smiled again and spoke English this time.  
\- I'm sorry, I'm not that advanced yet. I don't know how with Oscar's work, I have a little more freedom because I can work from home...  
\- Maybe in August? What do you think, Claire? - he murmured.  
\- Yeah, it’s sound good! I will catch up with work and have a few days off.  
\- Great! Mike and Nicole will be here too, I will try to do it. - the woman was clearly pleased - Claire, I can't wait to meet you personally. Oscar has told me so much about you...  
\- Mom! Please!  
\- I’m happy too. - the girl laughed seeing embarrassment on his face - I will have to apologize to you now, because I have to start dinner. See you soon!  
Maria was pleased to see Oscar giving the girl a quick kiss on the cheek, and then looking her dreamily when she started unpacking shopping. They talked for a few more minutes until they finally said goodbye and Oscar closed his laptop. He looked at Claire, who was just peeling potatoes focused on her own thoughts.  
\- Hi, sweetheart. - he said getting up and approaching her.  
He hugged her from behind, placing his head on her shoulder and kissing her cheek.  
\- Since when you know Spanish?  
\- Oh, I'm studying in my free time for a few weeks. Brandon recommended a phone application and a girl from Mexico works in Amanda's office, so she helps me when I'm there. - she explained - It's nothing.  
\- You still have some free time? - Oscar laughed, brushing her hair back and kissing her neck tenderly - Do you do it for me?  
\- I met one guy some time ago… - she replied - You don't know him. Pretty handsome, sometimes funny, but sex with him... God! I have never experienced anything like this.  
In an instant, she felt Oscar turn her toward him and press her to the counter.  
\- I missed you, crazy. - he murmured touching her face and letting his eyes enjoy her view - You look beautiful...  
Without thinking, she kissed him deeply trying to show how much she missed him in one kiss. Claire hadn't realized it until now. The lips quickly found their rhythm, and the hands tried to remember the shapes of a loved one.  
\- Come to the bedroom. - he murmured, starting to kiss her neck - I miss your body and...  
The sound of her phone spread through the kitchen and Claire quickly got out of his arms.  
\- No! Come back! It was nice! - Oscar moaned, seeing the girl searching her purse - You have already finished your work. That’s not fair!  
\- It's something else, I'm waiting for this call. - she answered clearly excited - Give me a moment. Good morning Mr. Smith! I’m very happy to hear you.  
He watched her walk slowly around the living room talking. For a second he thought something was different. As if she was a little less, she lost weight again. It wasn't a big difference, but he noticed. He remembered what she had told him that night when he had asked about her parents. She didn't look like a person who could have these kinds of problems, but what did he know.  
\- Yes! - her excited cry made him focus on her again.  
Claire came up to him quickly and kissed his lips strongly, clearly pleased.  
\- You will not believe! I did it! I organized an exhibition for Ann. Wow!  
\- Oh, great!  
\- I'll tell her tomorrow, she'll be delighted.  
She put the phone down on the counter and looked at Oscar, smiling broadly. Her hands gently slid under his shirt as she moved closer. It was wonderful to feel his warm skin under her fingers again. She saw him gently bite his lip, looking at her lips. A pleasant feeling spread throughout her body.  
Claire missed his presence, physical. He tenderly brushed her hair back to kiss her as soon as he did. She clung to him with all her strength, unable to resist the temptation to be in his arms.  
Delicate, gentle kisses turned into more and more passionate, and when the hands slipped under her dress she laughed softly.  
\- It's good that I managed to change the sheets. - Claire laughed, feeling him slowly pulling her toward the bedroom.  
He frowned slightly as if something had just hit him. Before Claire could react more properly than _"Oscar, what are you doing?"_ he bent down quickly, grabbed her waist and swung her over his shoulder. She gripped his T-shirt tightly for fear that her face would soon meet the floor as Oscar started toward the bedroom.  
\- Let me go! Do you hear me? - she shouted - Jesus, my glasses fell off! You're crazy!  
However, he held her tightly, but with another violent move of her without hesitating Oscar pulled up her dress and made her a strong slap on the buttock. The silence that fell after that chilled him for a moment, but the words he heard soon after made him smile.  
\- Are you crazy?! If you think you can slap me... Only put me down and you'll regret it! Maybe your young actresses agreed to such treatment, but you didn't even ask me about my opinion! You, you...  
The fall on the bed was quite unexpected and it took Claire a few seconds before she realized what had happened.  
\- They were definitely quieter than you. - Oscar answered looking at her still frowning, then shrugged and added - But it's probably better fun when your partner is such a shrew like you, don't you think? I think you have experience in this, honey, huh?  
\- You wouldn't dare...  
She provoked him. He saw it in her eyes and smile.  
\- Why do you think so?  
\- You don't have enough courage, Isaac. - she said getting up from the bed and brushing hair from her face - So far you’re just talking, I don’t see the effects.  
\- Honey... One day you will really regret your confidence.  
\- Show me.  
God! Her bitten lip and the look that provoked him right now were all he needed. He was drawn to her from the very beginning, but now he had the impression that if he got her in his hands she would not have recovered for a long time.  
The first step belonged to her. With a fluid movement, she took off her dress and threw it on the floor, where after a while his T-shirt joined, which she also quickly got rid of. Fingers gently glided from his stomach to his chest to finally stop on his shoulders.  
Claire truly loved his body. Tanned skin, as if naturally giving off heat, muscles under it and arms that she loved so much. His fingers gently ran over her back, giving her a pleasant shiver, but stopped abruptly when he heard her soft but sure voice.  
\- What would you like me to do for you? - she asked, looking him straight in the eye.  
He swallowed hard looking at her. She really said it. Finally, he opened his mouth and told me what had been going on in my mind for several minutes.  
\- Get on your knees, baby.  
Claire didn't even blink. She knelt in front of him and continued to look at him expectantly.  
\- You know what to do.  
The air quietly left his lungs as warm hands slid the briefs off him, entwining tenderly his manhood. She licked her lips gently and ran her hand over his member a few times before slipping it into her mouth. His head dropped back when he closed his eyes. Claire’s lips were so pleasantly warm and wrapped so tightly that he would completely lose his head in a moment. At first she moved gently, accustoming him to the situation and sensations, but her tongue that caressed his tip had clearly different plans. He brushed her hair with one hand, placing it on the back of her head to give a gentle rhythm. He saw the smile that appeared on her lips as she backed away for a moment to catch her breath.  
\- Mi amor... - he whispered through clenched teeth - I adore you.  
He was already so sensitive to her touch that every movement of her lips caused an amazing experience. He knew he wouldn't last long, but he didn't want to finish yet.  
\- Stand up.  
Claire smiled slyly at him because she saw in his eyes that she had almost led him to the edge. His hands got entangled in her hair as he pulled her close kissing her with all his might. Lips slid down her cheek and jaw, where she felt a gentle bite. She opened her eyelids and saw his brown eyes staring at her. Desire was beautiful in them.  
She wanted to kiss him again, taste his lips that she missed so much. But as she approached him, she felt him firmly grab her by the wrists stopping movement.  
\- On the bed. - he said softly.  
No protest. Without a word, she lay down on the bed, still being followed by his brown eyes. Clenched jaw and shallow breathing. A look from behind frowning eyes that had somehow magical control over her. Her lungs held her breath as he climbed onto the bed and with a firm, powerful movement parted her legs. An unbearable feeling and warmth irritated her nerves between her legs. She needed his touch, but she wasn't going to ask for it.  
\- Claire… - his hand moved on the inside of her thigh to irritate the delicate skin with nails - I'm going to eat you out, I want to taste you.  
The panties were slid shortly after and before her brain could fully analyze what he said to her, his warm breath appeared where she needed him. Her right leg rested on his shoulder so if she wanted to defend herself against him, she would have no chance. One lick and her eyelids closed immediately. Oscar loved to play with her and she knew it well. He pushed her towards the edge only to pull her away from it at the last moment. Power over her body was something he loved. Watch her body flex as he slips two fingers into her while irritating her clit with his tongue.  
Goddess. He knew her body, knew how to finish her off, but now he decided to drive her crazy. She was so close, God! when suddenly everything stopped. She opened her eyes trying to understand what had just happened. Claire raised her arms and looked at Oscar.  
\- You're a bastard. - she hissed.  
A gentle flash on his chin showed how ready she was, but he took her away at the last minute. A cocky smile on his face will haunt her all night.  
\- I told you you'll regret it. - he answered and unexpectedly his fingers began to move again in her - I told you that you would beg me.  
\- No, I won't! - she murmured, falling back onto the pillows and biting her lip.  
Persistence was the quality he loved about her. She would fight him to the very end just to not give him satisfaction from victory, she would fight even though she knew that this time she would lose.  
\- Fuck! - she cursed loudly when everything stopped again - I think you're kidding now!  
\- Claire, you know what to do. Just say it...  
She shook her head, eyes closed. Oscar rose and covered her body with wet kisses of open mouths and began to approach her breasts. The black lace bralet she was wearing was teasing his lips when he found her breast. Teeth moved over her hard nipple, and Claire's back bent so that he easily slipped his arm under. He focused his attention on her other breast, hearing her let out an air through clenched teeth. The hard cock rubbed against her, and Claire thought in her own mind not to give in.  
\- Oh, no, no, no! - he laughed when he felt her hands try to imperceptibly get to him - No, honey. We don't play like this.  
Oscar grabbed her one arm and then the other, and immobilized it above her head. The lips returned again to irritate her hard nipples, and his hips moved in a circular motion so that her clit was again brutally irritated. All her nerves burned, but she didn't want to give up. His face was only a few inches away from her when a warm breath swept her lips.  
\- Claire... - the voice was low and gentle, he promised her relief - Don't fight it, don't fight me. You know that it doesn't make sense... You want to feel me inside, I know that... I know you, baby...  
She opened her eyes and immediately saw his face above her. Oscar looked at her with love and tenderness, but his eyes betrayed how good he felt in this situation. He saw her lips twitch slightly, moistened them with her tongue to be able to say something.  
\- Come on honey, say it. - he encouraged her.  
She took a deep breath.  
\- Claire...  
\- You have to try harder if you want me to beg you, Oscar. - she said smiling cunningly at him - I will not give up so easily to you.  
\- As you wish.  
He released her wrists and stood up to grab her firmly and turn her on her stomach. He lifted her hips, but immediately his hand pressed her upper body against the mattress. Claire wanted to slip her hand under the pillow, but she had no chance to do it. In an instant it was pressed against her back. Oscar instantly immobilized her, holding both her hands from behind on her back.  
\- You had the last chance, honey... - he said leaning over and kissing the place between her shoulder blades - But you are stubborn, mischievous...- another kiss - ...you fight although you don't have to, but it's good. Good. I like playing with you...  
His voice gave her a shiver. He didn't have to do anything, he wouldn't even have to touch her to feel her growing desire again in her stomach. She wanted to feel his touch, she wanted him to do everything that was on his mind right now. His free hand slipped between her legs and began to gently massage her. They immediately returned to the point where they finished. When her soft moan reached his ears, he smiled. Leaned over to kiss her burning skin, to bite her arm, which was trying to free itself. His hard cock teased her entrance, which with its warmth tempted him to just slip into it. Finally, the words he wanted so badly reached his ears.  
\- So close...  
He was waiting for it, drew his hand back in a second and slap her ass again. He heard her curse loudly.  
\- Fuck! Oscar!  
\- Claire... - he touched her one more time - Don't fight baby... You don't have to... You were so brave… I’m proud of you.  
She still wanted to lower her hips, with her last strength she wanted to do something more, but Oscar was stronger than her and held her against him. Another kiss, his rough cheek, irritating already sensitive skin.  
\- Please...  
He rested his forehead on her back and breathed a sigh of relief. She finally gave in, he finally broke her resistance.  
\- Baby, again. - he murmured, wanting to enjoy this moment.  
\- Please Oscar... I’m begging you... - her voice was unstable when she was breathing shallowly - Please...  
\- Repeat. What do you want baby?  
\- I’m begging you... Fuck me Oscar, I want to feel you inside me. I need you...  
He entered her abruptly and she didn’t expect it because she moaned loudly clenching her eyelids. For several seconds she tried to get used to his size again. Oscar began to move gently inside her at first to enjoy the power he had over her body, still firmly holding her hands. The head bent back when he felt her tightly entwined him. If Claire were not submissive now, he was afraid that he would lose the fight himself and he would beg her to give her up. He wanted her body and warmth, he missed what he felt being in her. Unknowingly, his movements became faster and more violent as the orgasm began to slowly build up in his loins. He put his hand between her legs and felt her body twitch.  
\- You are mine… - he whispered, catching his breath - Only mine... Claire?  
\- I'm yours. - Claire followed him - Please...  
She asked him to finally have mercy on her, give her fulfillment, which she had been looking for so long and for which her body begged.  
\- Repeat! - his voice was dominant, which excited her even more - Say it, Claire.  
\- I'm yours, Oscar! God! I love you so fucking much!  
A loud moan left her lips as a wonderful, warm sense of relief filled her body. When its walls tightened on him, Oscar was only a few quick moves to fall down on her body again after a while, feeling as he fills her completely. He didn't remember when he'd come so hard lately.  
\- Claire… - he repeated her name unconsciously trying to calm his breath.  
\- It was amazing… - her soft voice made him smile.  
He lifted slightly and released her wrists. Only then did she realize how her shoulders hurt, her muscles were tense and she moaned quietly as she slipped out from under his body and turned her back. They didn’t speak to each other for several minutes until their bodies returned to a fairly normal rhythm. Finally Oscar rose on his shoulders and pushed Claire closer, watching her face. A blissful smile wandered her lips, her eyes were closed, but she opened them when his fingers brushed her cheek.  
\- Was I not too much... You know...  
She took his face in her hands and pulled him to her kissing him tenderly. This kiss was all he needed.  
\- I think I deserved it... - she said softly kissing him again - I love you.  
He put his head on her shoulder and closed his eyes listening to her heartbeat. She was everything he needed and hoped that he would become everything to her.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>  _I'm sorry I don't understand  
>  Where all of this is coming from  
> I thought that we were fine (Oh we had everything)  
> Your head is running wild again  
> My dear we still have everythin'  
> And it's all in your mind (Yeah but this is happenin')  
> You've been havin' real bad dreams oh oh  
> You used to lie so close to me oh oh  
> There's nothing more than empty sheets between our love, our love  
> Oh our love, our love_  
> 

The silence around them was almost noisy. They avoided their eyes while clenching their lips so as not to say the next words they might regret as they do now. Nothing foreshadowed this storm. It suddenly exploded and hit them both. Oscar knew very well when it started - around 3 am when the apartment was in darkness. He felt Claire slipping out of bed and out of the room. At first he thought she had gone to the toilet and that was the reality, only that she hadn’t returned to bed. Oscar followed her and found in the kitchen where she was sipping water and almost breaking a glass when he appeared next to her silently.  
\- I can't sleep… - she said.  
That wasn’t the whole truth. She couldn’t sleep for a long time and waking up at such a strange time became everyday life for her. When Oscar was on the set, she could sit down on the couch and work a while, but now she had to go back to bed. It happened again during the next two nights. The third time Oscar stayed in bed and waited patiently though his eyelids closed. Claire didn't appear in bed until around 5am. She snuggled into him and fell asleep, but he was lying wrapping a strand of hair around her finger and thinking.  
He surprised her when he appeared when she was making her morning coffee. Claire smiled at him kissing his cheek and asking how he was sleeping because his eyes were slightly red.  
\- And you? How did you sleep? - he asked, sitting down at the kitchen island and watching her smooth movements as she prepared his coffee.  
\- Pretty good. - she replied - I will work in Amanda's office today. I have to finish the text for her. Maybe I can leave earlier today.  
She put a coffee cup in front of him and smiled. There was no return.  
\- Are you all right? - she asked - You seem to be worried about something...  
\- Claire… - he started rubbing his eyelids with his hand - I promised not to interfere, but...  
\- But you'll do it anyway. - she finished for him, placing her cup on the counter and folding her arms over her chest - Okey, shoot.  
Defensive attitude. Oscar expected that. He couldn’t back down, however. From the moment he returned, he knew that they would have to talk about what he saw and what worried him. So he took a sip of coffee and began:  
\- You promised me that you would take care of yourself, that when you have too many things on your mind - you would let go. Meanwhile, I see something completely different, I'm worried about you.  
She waited. Clenched teeth and shallow breathing. He decided to continue.  
\- I know you sleep badly. You wake up in the middle of the night and go back to bed in the morning. - she started shaking her head and wanted to say something, but Oscar didn’t let her - Claire, don’t deny it, please. I haven't slept half a night waiting for you.  
\- Nobody told you to do this. - she didn't want it to sound that way, but it was too late.  
\- You sent me messages at such hours that I suspect that it hasn't been going on for several days. I guessed? You don’t sleep at night, on the morning you drink only coffee and I suspect that you don’t even eat regularly. You have lost weight so that...  
\- Stop it! - she interrupted him finally - I have a lot of work now and you are overprotective.  
\- And you wouldn't worry about me if you came home and saw me like that? Yes, I'm worried because I love you.  
\- You don't have to worry about me, Oscar! I'm not a child. I have a little more work now, but...  
\- Damn, I've heard it for a month! You told me recently that you had nutrition problems, and now you do this all again...  
The look couldn't hurt, but Oscar immediately felt a pang in his heart as Claire's green eyes stopped over him. Her eyebrows were slightly furrowed, her lips parted, and her chest was rising rapidly.  
\- We were not to go back to it. - she said quietly but firmly - You promised me... Some time ago you worked on two sets at the same time so you know how it is.  
\- It is not the same!  
\- Yes, it is! Oscar, I'm not going to explain myself. You are not my father...  
\- But I'm your man! Your friend. Your lover. And I'm worried because I see that you are not yourself. You don't eat, you're still tired, you have lost weight, you sleep badly...  
\- Maybe you should exchange me for someone better? I'm sorry I'm not as perfect as you wanted, as you planned me to be!  
She didn't know why she said that. Claire spat out the first words that came to her mind just to hurt him, to stop him focusing on her because she couldn't stand his words. They were real, she knew that. But she didn't want to hear them.  
He looked at her with concern, but didn't say a word. Silence. It gave her strength. She hit again.  
\- Right now I’m in the moment where I can do the things I have always wanted. I've worked hard for this for many years... It means a lot to me. - her voice trembled and she felt a burning pain in her eyes, but she didn’t give in - If you had such an opportunity, I would never, never criticize your choices but I would stand behind you until the very end.  
\- Not at the expense of health, Claire! Fuck, don't you see it? Really? Come on!  
Oscar got up from the chair and walked a few steps ruffling his dark hair with hand.  
\- I bet you didn't eat anything normal when I was away. - he turned and looked at her.  
He attacked. She provoked him herself.  
\- I'm alive, so I apparently ate something. - she answered without stammering.  
\- You often had headaches, you told me yourself.  
\- It's atmospheric pressure... I've always had it.  
\- You can't sleep for several weeks...  
\- Sometimes it happens...  
\- Fuck! Do you really have an answer for everything? Do you always have to have the last word? - anger was painted in his eyes like never before - If it was about me, you would never say that, but when it concerns you, you always think that it is less important. That's how it is from the beginning! You said nobody cared about you or supported you. But when I want to do it...because I love you... You push me away and attack me!  
Claire wanted to say something because she opened her mouth but couldn't. Tears ran down her cheeks and she wiped them nervously. Wiped her hands on her T-shirt, took a deep breath, and walked toward the bathroom without thinking.  
\- Run away! Sure! You do it best!  
He didn't expect her to turn around. He hated himself for her condition. He could have played it differently, but Claire forced him to do it that way. They didn't argue before, he didn't know what to expect.  
\- I love you... - she said quietly, and Oscar felt his stomach squeeze violently - I could say so many words now to hurt you, but I don’t want to do this... I have no strength for it.  
She moved the hair that stuck to her wet face, but when she saw him approaching her, she backed away, raising her hand gently.  
\- I know you're right. - she went on - I know, because I heard it many times from Matthew. I...I'm lost, Oscar... I'm tired and I hate myself even for not wanting stupid ice cream...  
A faint smile appeared on her face, and Oscar felt it slowly begin to appear on his lips as well. The wall has fallen. Claire was _"his Claire"_ again because he saw it in her eyes, but she wasn't ready for his touch. She wasn't, but he approached her despite this, took her face in his hands and put his forehead to hers.  
\- I love you, baby. I didn't want to...  
\- No! I'm glad you said that. You had to say it! I just... I need time... - she slid his hands gently and took another deep breath - I have to go to work... I need to finish some things...  
\- Please, don't be mad at me. I don't want you to leave the house in anger.  
\- I'm not mad, silly. Just tired, that's all.  
She gave up. He was the first person she didn’t want to fight, whom she didn’t want to run away, whom she admitted. She already knew what she should do, but she didn't want to make decisions yet. Emotional decisions have not always been good. He loved her. This feeling was in his kiss, which he placed on her forehead, in the embrace in which he closed her for a long time. And she didn't want to give it up. For the first time in a long time, she was so happy with someone.

A strange feeling accompanied him all day. A mix of guilt and anxiety that didn't allow him to focus enough on his work. Although Claire left the apartment, constantly saying that everything was all right, he couldn't get the picture of her tearful face out of his head. He had never seen her like this and had a grudge against him for somehow contributing to it.  
\- Please, don't apologize to me. - she said leaving - I love you, remember. I really have to go now.  
He had an amazingly long day, but he managed to finish faster than he had expected. So immediately dialed Claire's number and was glad when she answered right away.  
\- Maybe I'll come over for you? I'm just leaving the theater. - he proposed - Will we go somewhere for dinner? You want something?  
\- Oh, I didn't really think about it… - she replied a little surprised - I still have something to do, but I should finish before you get to the office.  
\- So...Will you go on date with me?  
\- Yeah, I think so. - she laughed softly - Maybe my man won't mind.  
\- We won't tell him anything. See you soon.  
It wasn't until outside that he noticed how much the weather changed when he was at work. Dark, rainy clouds hovered above the city, and a cool wind forced Oscar to fasten the sweatshirt he was wearing. He started along the sidewalk, hoping to catch a taxi quickly. He even wondered if it would be better to order take-out and spend the rest of the evening at home. He managed to buy a small bouquet of flowers and half an hour later he rode the elevator to the first floor where Amanda's office was located.  
\- To Claire Bennet. - he said to the young girl sitting behind the desk in reception.  
\- Please wait.  
She reached for the phone and dialed an extension number.  
\- Hi Amanda, is Claire still with you? Someone came to her...  
\- Just Oscar. - he said smiling.  
\- Mr. Oscar. - she finished noded - Okey, we'll wait. - she hung up and looked at the guest - Amanda will come soon. Please wait.  
Within minutes, a tall smiling blonde appeared behind the glass door that separated the reception from the rest of the offices.  
\- Oscar! It's great to see you. - greeted, opening the door and inviting him inside - Claire didn’t say you would visit us. - she glanced at the flowers he had in his hand and winked at him knowingly - I hope you haven’t made any stupid mistake. Claire is with Marii in the conference room.  
\- We won't disturb them? - he asked, following her along a bright corridor full of glass cabinets.  
Amanda smiled shaking her head.  
\- For several weeks, Marii has been helping Claire learn Spanish. I think I know why she started learning it so unexpectedly. In return, Claire helps her with the texts and publishes them on her blog, or sends us for publication on social media. - blonde explained stopping at the door of one of the conference rooms - Marii’s an intern, if it wasn't for Claire it would take her a long time before her texts would be published.  
So Claire took another extra job just to... That's right. He saw her at one of the tables where she was bending over some notes along with a short brunette. He guessed it was Marii. She explained something to her, gesturing intensely, and Claire clearly tried to repeat her words. A quiet knock on the glass door made both women look that way. Claire's face glowed when she saw Oscar.  
\- That’s him? - Marii asked helping her friend hide notes - Handsome.  
\- I know. - Claire laughed. - Please send me the text you were talking about. Tomorrow’s Saturday, I will look at it calmly.  
The girl nodded and quickly left the room smiling uncertainly at Oscar.  
\- See who I found. - Amanda said cheerful when finally Claire came up to them - I think he made some stupid mistake, because he brought flowers.  
\- Really? - her green eyes beamed when she saw the small bouquet in his hands - Is it for me?  
\- I don't disturb you, lovebirds. - the blonde laughed - Have a great weekend!  
When Amanda finally disappeared at the end of the corridor, Claire approached him and kissed Oscar gently as a greeting. She really enjoyed seeing him, as if their morning conversation had not taken place. He decided not to think about it now, because it was so good to be able to grab her hand again as they headed out together.  
The weather got worse and it was chilly and windy when they left the building. Claire wasn’t wearing any jacket, but she persuaded Oscar to use a small Italian restaurant at the end of the street and take something to eat home. Gentle chills shook her body as they returned home in the first drops of rain.  
\- You're shivering. - he noticed worriedly, putting his arm around her in the elevator - Change into something dry at home.  
She just nodded.  
Outside the window, a storm broke out and heavy drops hit the glass when Claire finally appeared in the kitchen wearing dry leggings and a thick gray sweatshirt. Her damp hair was tied in a loose braid and thick colored socks on her feet.  
\- You made dinner, how nice. - she smiled sitting down at the table and looking at the pasta and a bouquet of flowers inserted into a low glass.  
\- I hope you're hungry. Do you want some wine?  
\- No, thanks. I would prefer tea, but I'll make myself later.  
They knew perfectly well that they needed to talk, but that moment belonged to them.  
\- Amanda said you were helping Marii with writing. - began Oscar looking at Claire as she wrapped the pasta on a fork.  
\- She helps me with my studies. - she replied - She’s a talented girl. Has a very interesting style and soon she will take over some of my work.  
His brown eyes stopped again, he didn't understand what she meant.  
\- Don’t look at me like this. - she laughed - I thought about it for some time. Marii takes over all these short texts that I wrote for Amanda. She will manage and it will be a little easier for me.  
His hands quickly grabbed her face and before Claire could react Oscar kissed her.  
\- Calmly! It's nothing.  
\- At first you organized an exhibition for Ann, and now you help Marii. You’re amazing!  
\- Come on. Both girls have talent! If I could help them a bit, I wanted to do it.  
They finished the meal by talking much more freely. Negative emotions from the morning disappeared somewhere. He was impressed with what she said and did for him. And all this was also for him, so at least he received it. Claire was learning Spanish, she wanted to give part of her work to a promising intern, and the exhibition she was organizing for Ann was to take place soon.  
\- What happened? - she asked when he sat next to her on the couch putting a cup of tea on the table - Something wrong?  
\- Claire... I wanted to apologize to you… - he began, but she interrupted him quickly.  
\- You have nothing to apologize to me, Oscar. I've already told you...  
\- I have. In the morning I told you so many bad words. I shouldn't have been.  
Claire moved closer to him, pulling her legs up on the couch, ran her fingers through his curly hair and gently kissed his rough cheek.  
\- Don't say anything. You were right... - her head rested on his shoulder as he moved her even closer embracing her knees - Every word you said was true, only I didn't want to see it before. I never had anyone in my life who cares about me like you. So I reacted a little nervously...  
\- Mark didn't do that?  
The question flowed from his mouth so quickly that he couldn’t stop it. However, she entwined their fingers, wondering the moments of response.  
\- Mark was just different. I was different then too, and I expected other things. - she murmured - I never told him what I told you, I didn't feel as comfortable as I feel with you. If he tried to influence what I did in some way, well, we wouldn’t have survived these three years. I have no chance when you are next to me, Oscar. Don't apologize to me for telling me how you feel or what you think. We both need it. I want you to tell me when something doesn't suit you, when something worries you.  
He kissed her forehead and closed his eyes, inhaling the scent of rain from her hair. Her hands were cold and she was still trembling so he reached for the blanket that lay on the backrest and covered her.  
\- You know that I love you? - he asked.  
She nodded and hugged him. She didn't want to fight. Not with an Oscar.

\- Hey! Cool that you're here!  
Oscar let his friend in and closed the door behind him.  
\- Is it for me? - he asked, pointing to the bottle of wine that Pedro was holding.  
\- You wish. - the man smiled wryly at him and looked around the apartment - It's for Claire. Is she at home?  
\- Yes, talking on the phone in the bedroom. Honey! - Oscar shouted deep into the apartment.  
\- Five minutes! - a woman's voice yelled back and they heard the door slam.  
They smiled to each other and Pedro sat down at the kitchen island while Oscar was preparing a drink for him.  
\- You look good. - he murmured, looking at his friend.  
\- Because I'm feeling good.  
\- When did you come back?  
\- Pfff….Few days ago. - he nodded - I have to make up for rehearsals in the theater. You know how it is.  
\- It's the same for me. - Pedro reached for the glass that Oscar had prepared for him - I recently got an interesting script, I think I'll go into it.  
\- The one you wrote to me about?  
\- Exactly.  
They decided to move to the sofa when they heard footsteps in the corridor. Claire entered the living room and saw the visitor, but she never lost her smile.  
\- I'm Claire. - she said, approaching the man confidently and shaking his hand.  
\- Pedro. - he answered looking at her T-shirt with the logo _"Back to The Future"_ \- Nice to finally meet you. You are prettier than in the pictures.  
\- What pictures? - she frowned slightly.  
Pedro looked at Oscar, but he only shook his head. Claire saw it quickly, though.  
\- Don't let him intimidate you. - she said pointing to Oscar with her finger - You should be more afraid of me.  
\- I can’t! - he laughed - At least not now.  
\- Claire! Pedro brought wine for you, do you fancy? - Oscar interrupted quickly.  
The girl, however, shook her head. From the morning she complained of a headache and feeling unwell, so she made only tea and after a while joined them on the couch. She sat sideways, her face turned toward them, legs tucked under her chin and head resting on her shoulder. She listened to their conversation, smiling gently, slowly realizing that he was the first friend of Oscar she met. He already knew about her existence and even saw a picture of her. Oscar had more secrets than she thought.  
\- I heard you write. - Pedro turned to her when Oscar had already exchanged all remarks about his work - Oscar said that you now have some new project.  
\- It's nothing… - Claire waved a hand casually and reached for her cup - I've been meeting a young photographer for a week, describing her works and stuff like that.  
\- You organized her exhibition, it's a lot. - Oscar interjected - I thought we were working a lot, meanwhile Claire is in relationship with her laptop. She probably doesn't tell me about many new jobs.  
\- Because you grumble when I say I have something new to do.  
\- Yes!! This is it! Oscar growls! - Pedro beamed and shifted on the couch, looking straight at Claire now - Did you notice? If he does it, he makes one face.  
The man quickly demonstrated what he meant and Oscar just rolled his eyes. Claire and Pedro found a common language in the blink of an eye and after a while they talked freely about her work. He was even eager to give her a touch of several other female artists she could meet as part of her project.  
Three or four drinks later he reached for his phone to show her the picture Oscar had sent him.  
\- What kind of friend are you, since my woman wrapped you around her little finger in a few moments? - Oscar hissed - You will want to teach her Spanish in a moment.  
\- Claire, are you learning Spanish? - Pedro looked at the girl - But probably not for him?  
He winced as Oscar punched him hard in the ribs. She looked with pleasure at them and their quarrels, which were in fact mere banter. It reminded her of her conversations with Matthew or Brandon. Finally, when Oscar went to the bathroom, Pedro moved closer to her and pulled out the phone again.  
\- He sent it to me a few weeks ago. - he said looking carefully at the screen - Told me before that he met a wonderful girl, but you know... I let go of it. Not that Oscar met wonderful girls everywhere, but... you understand. Anyway...  
Pedro held out his phone toward her, showing a picture. She didn't even know he made them. How could she be so aware that she was sleeping. Claire was sleeping on his chest, and Oscar had her glasses on. He looked comical in them.  
\- I have one more, wait.  
Claire slowly wished she had a drink in her hand. The second photo was from the morning before his departure. She smiled brightly at him in her _Star Wars_ T-shirt and with a coffee mug, she probably thought that Oscar was checking something on the phone while he was taking her picture.  
She wondered now how many such photos he had on his phone. At what moments did he immortalize her.  
\- I don't want to say anything, but the guy probably really fell in love. - Pedro looked at her eloquently - I haven’t heard for a long time about someone with such enthusiasm. He is really proud of what you do.  
Claire felt her cheeks blush and she was glad that Pedro got up to have another drink. He moved around the kitchen humming freely under his breath.  
\- Have you known each other long? - she asked leaning on the headrest and watching the man as he throws ice cubes into the glass, and then hesitantly opens the fridge.  
She waved her hand as he pulled out a packet of fruit cake, which they bought returning home.  
\- I think my whole life... - Pedro sighed - If I ever get out of your wardrobe or meet me in the morning at the fridge, do not be surprised.  
\- Peacefully, I won't. - she laughed - Turn on the washing machine sometimes or vacuum the apartment, we will be receipted.  
\- You won't live with us! - Oscar's voice spread around the living room - And you'll be banned from contacting Claire. You have a bad influence on each other. Is this my cake ?!  
\- She allowed me! - Pedro shrugged - And Claire has just become my favorite human being, do not destroy it!  
The girl laughed watching Oscar, who was mumbling something under his breath, throwing her every now and then a look under the frown. However, his anger quickly passed and he returned to them with the idea of seeing a movie together.  
Claire felt her eyelids droop by themselves. She hadn't felt well since morning, and the evenings were always the worst then. She closed her eyelids only for a moment, resting her head on the Oscar frame, and after a while she was gone.

A quiet voice woke her up close to her ear. She stretched and only then realized that she was still lying on the couch, but now she was covered by a blanket.  
\- Come on, honey, we're going to bed. - Oscar kissed his temple gently and brushed his hair back - It's very late.  
She moaned quietly but obediently stood up and let him lead her to the bedroom. She felt that every muscle in her body hurt and her head was throbbing. Took off her leggings before slipping under the covers, and for a short moment she felt Oscar lie down next to her. His warm hands freely roamed her thighs to complete his journey on her bottom.  
\- Sweetie...you are all shivering. - he noted - Are you cold?  
Claire didn't even know that she was so cold until Oscar got up for an extra blanket for her. He covered her thoroughly and hugged her back again, kissing her shoulder gently. She was breathing quietly and felt her chest move in her arms. Although his eyes closed, he waited until Claire fell asleep. She was trembling for a long time, and he tried to calm her by hugging her closer.  
He had the impression that he had just closed his eyes when he opened them violently again. Claire was not there so quickly reached for the watch on the cabinet. It was almost 6am and he certainly didn’t expect that at this time he would wake up on Sunday morning. The silence in the apartment was a bit scary, however, so he stood up with the intention of finding Claire. He saw the light in the bathroom, but otherwise it was quiet.  
\- Honey? - he knocked softly on the bathroom door.  
\- Yes, I’m here.  
Her voice was so soft and weak that he could barely hear it.  
\- All right? You need help?  
\- Uhmm... It's hard for me to say... The door is open.  
He pressed the door handle and went inside. The air was warm and steamy, and Claire was sitting on the rug next to the shower, wrapped in his thick bathrobe, shivering. Her wet hair was sticking to her face, and her skin was so pale that Oscar felt like she was going to faint.  
\- I didn't want to wake you up, I’m sorry. - she said quietly as he squatted by her stroking her cold legs - I was so terribly hot... I had a wet T-shirt and hair... Just wanted to wash...  
\- Are you okay?  
\- I felt dizzy and cold when I left, that's all. - she replied seeing his worried eyes - I'll be fine. Can you just help me get back to bed? My muscles hurt so much that I can't get up by myself...  
He kissed her forehead and, without a word, took her in his arms and carried her into the bedroom. After a moment he brought her a hair dryer so that she would not lie with wet head and help her dry her hair. Her eyes glazed a lot and her lips were bloodshot. His heart broke when he saw her like this. Before he covered her with the duvet again, he pulled her socks out of the drawer and put them on her cold feet.  
\- Nobody ever put on my socks. - she said softly and saw his soft smile.  
\- Do you need something? Maybe you should go to the doctor?  
She shook her head.  
\- All I need is something for flu and painkillers. Maybe tea... - she sighed quietly - Feels terrible...  
\- You look terrible too, honey. I'll make you a tea and you don't move, okay?  
He kissed her hand and left the bedroom. The flat seemed strangely empty and quiet. It was still cloudy and rainy outside so they would probably spend Sundays at home anyway. The smell of coffee woke him up a bit and after a few minutes he returned to the bedroom carrying his coffee and tea for Claire. She slept. She curled up under the blanket, hiding under it. So he set the mug on the table and lay down next to her.  
Helplessness and indescribable sadness overwhelmed his heart for a moment. It was just a common cold - the rain effect that caught them and probably Claire's inferior immunity caused by overworking. Still, he was afraid for her and how little he could help her now. Closed his eyes trying to catch his sleep and even succeeded, but after a few hours Claire began to fidget restlessly. She was warm again, because she took off two layers of blankets and opened the dressing gown revealing the pale skin of her chest. Oscar noticed sweat drops on her neck and neckline, which pushed her hair back a little, which was sticking to her again. For a while it was good and he could gently stroke her jaw when a deep sleep overwhelmed her again, but then once again she was hidden under the blanket.

A warm touch and a quiet voice burst into her head. Someone stroked her cheek and that feeling definitely woke her up. However, she didn’t open her eyes but rolled over on her back, sighing quietly when she felt pain in the spine. For too long her spine was in one position.  
\- Claire, honey, wake up...  
A gentle kiss on the temple and a low moan again. She was alive, please appreciate it. Someone was pushy, and now the kiss fell on her cheek, then on her eyelid and forehead.  
\- I know you can hear me. Open your eyes, baby...  
Someone was stubborn and finally gave in raising her eyelids. Oscar's brown eyes stared at her with concern, but she saw a smile on his lips. He was sitting on the edge of the bed, hovering over her shoulders.  
\- Hi... - she sighed softly stroking his rough cheek and now consciously accepting a soft kiss from him - What time is it?  
\- Already after 17pm. - he replied brushing her hair back from her face. - I thought you fell into a coma or something. But you fidgeted that it would be impossible.  
\- God... - she moaned trying to lift slightly on her shoulders and rest her back on the headboard of the bed - I feel like a car hit me...  
She was still confused and tried to figure out what had happened to her. Warm and cold chills hit her body in turns.  
\- Do you want to eat something?  
Oscar's warm voice brought her down and she felt her grip on her hand.  
\- When you were sleeping I talked to my mom and she told me to make a special soup to make you feel better. Also, appreciate that in this rain I went to the store.  
\- You made dinner? You’re wonderful. - she was still a little unconscious and her delight was a little exaggerated, but totally charming.  
\- Matthew also called. I picked up your phone, I'm sorry. - Claire waved a hand as a sign that she didn't care - He wanted to make an appointment today for a small trip, but when I told him what your condition is, he immediately gave me a list of drugs to buy. Also when you were sleeping I arranged everything. If you are to take medicine, you must eat something first.  
\- You are too good to me...  
He moved closer and kissed her gently. Claire’s lips were dry and her kisses were barely felt. He put his forehead to her and closed his eyes for a moment. It might have been selfish, but he lacked her attention for the few hours she lay in deep sleep.  
\- Are you feeling any better? - Oscar asked and she nodded quickly - Will you eat something? - nod again.  
\- I'd like to take a shower first. - she replied - I feel dirty...  
\- Can I accompany you? - a cunning smile appeared on his lips - Of course, to help.  
\- Oh, I understand. Okay.  
A quick kiss, because he was glad to be next to her again. He gave her his next t-shirt when she pulled sweatpants and underwear out of the cabinet. Claire quickly tied her hair in a messy bun, watching Oscar undress and unscrewing the water in the shower.  
\- Jesus! This is boiling water! - he hissed - Have mercy on me!  
Claire turned on the cold water and waited for Oscar to finally accept the temperature. She felt still weak, but at least she was more conscious and her body shuddered no more than she had had in the previous bath. She let him gently soapy her body as he tenderly kissed her temples and cheek, his rough facial hair pleasing her skin pleasantly.  
\- Oscar... - she moaned quietly when she felt as the next kiss something gently moved around her hips.  
\- Come on! - he laughed softly without stopping stroking her back - It’s not my fault that you wind me up so much. Do you see how you act on me?  
\- I'm sick, I look like I'm about to fall over, I have no makeup, and you say that I turn you on?  
\- Uhmmm... I like each version of you. - he murmured, kissing her deeply - But I'll let you go today.  
\- Gracias Señor .  
\- No, please! Don't say that. It makes me horny.  
Her laughter filled his heart with joy. They allowed themselves moments of pleasure as he snuggled into this place between her neck and shoulder, kissing the warm skin as he ran his hands over her shapes and curves as she tangled her fingers in his hair hugging him a little tighter.  
\- You're mine?  
A soft whisper flowed into her ear, warming her heart. He asked although he knew, but he wanted to hear it.  
\- I'm yours, Oscar. Only yours...

She ate soup and even double portions because Oscar insisted and threatened to call his mother if needed. A warm meal warmed her from the inside, and soon blushes appeared on her face. Before tea and medicine appeared, she sat comfortably on the couch, covering herself again with the blanket. Like a good child, she swallowed a few pills and drank a sparkling drink with vitamin C. She felt much better, but when she looked at watch and saw that it was approaching 8pm, she knew that that night would be long.  
\- Tomorrow you take time off at work and don’t want to hear excuses. You must stay at home for at least two days.  
Claire nodded agreeing to everything because she had no strength to argue with him. She took a few sips of tea and snuggled into his side.  
\- You won’t say anything? - Oscar was surprised - No rebellion? No _“Oscar, I have to work”_? What drugs did I give you? I will buy more of them!  
The poking in the ribs obviously made him laugh. They watched a television program together, talking about stupid things, and playing with tangling up the fingers of their hands.  
\- Can I ask you something? - he murmured, kissing her temple.  
Since their Friday conversation about Mark, many questions had been in his mind. Claire knew the answers. And since she was feeling well and humor was great, he wanted to ask her.  
\- We play twenty questions, now? Come on! Surprise me. - she put the empty mug down on the table and looked at Oscar.  
She tucked her fingers in his hair playing with his curly hair.  
\- Mark really was your first guy? I mean... you know. I mean sex.  
There was a surprise on her face, and Oscar felt a strange warmth begin to sweep his body. Maybe he shouldn't ask her about such things? Maybe it's too intimate? She raised her eyebrows in surprise, and her lips took on an expression of a slightly embarrassed smile.  
\- Oh, okay. Interesting question. Congratulations, you surprised me. - she laughed - Lets play! Yes, I was a virgin when I met him. I was about 24 years old and I have never been in a relationship before. We met at a party where I went with Matthew. Ummm… Mark was nice and handsome. After some time we started to meet. He was a bit surprised when I told him I had never been with a man before. But he stood up to the challenge... Although it certainly wasn’t what I have with you.  
\- What do you mean? - Oscar asked.  
A blush appeared on her face as she buried her face in her hands.  
\- Hey, don't do this! Claire, you have nothing to be ashamed of!  
\- I didn't have an orgasm with him. - she burned away, hiding her face in her hands - It was nice and pleasant, but I never... understand it yourself.  
\- You talked with him about it?  
\- I was ashamed at first, but I finally told him. Mark, however, always started to say that it was definitely his fault, or he began to try so hard that I was completely out of sex. So I gave up...  
\- Oh Jesus... I didn't expect that.  
He scratched his head and looked at Claire. The blush was still on her face, but her hand no longer covered her.  
\- And Chuck?  
\- There was someone else before Chuck.  
Now Oscar turned completely towards her. He was smiling like he was waiting for some big secret to be revealed. Claire never mentioned anyone else.  
\- We were not in a relationship at all... - she began - I met him when I started to go to the gym with Matthew, while we were preparing for the run. High-dose testosterone. We took advantage of the fact that we were both horny. After a month he returned to California. He was completely different from Mark, God. And finally I had an orgasm!  
\- Should I be jealous?  
\- Come on!  
\- I didn't think you could be with someone just for sex. You are rude!  
He nudged her lightly, but then embraced her knees and moved her closer.  
\- It's not like that! He was a really cool guy. Besides, we both knew what we wanted and how it would end. And Chuck... We haven't had sex in the last two months of the relationship. I think he was already dating Amy.  
\- When we met... did you expect it to end this way?  
She shook her head.  
\- No. But when you kissed me for the first time... It cost me a lot of strength to make you go home.  
\- I felt like...  
\- I know. Me too.  
Claire slipped on his knees and hugged him by the neck. His body warmed her so wonderfully.  
\- What do you think about me now? - she asked quietly - Do you regret asking?  
\- Why are you saying that, silly? - he moved her closer - I'm glad that you feel so at ease with me that we talk about such things. This is important. I love you.  
A soft kiss closed his mouth for a while. He felt really good with her.  
\- God! What I am doing? - she broke away from him terrified - I can still infect you! There is nothing worse than a sick man.  
\- When you were asleep I drank a double dose of vitamin C. We can keep kissing and exchange other liquids if you feel like, I am safe.  
He put hand on her neck and pulled her face to sink into her mouth again. He loved kissing her. Claire's hands always gently touched his hair or glided over his body, giving him more pleasant sensations.  
\- I think I will have to refuse you today. - she said quietly - I'm not feeling well.  
\- You don't have to explain, honey. You are the most important.  
Oscar hugged her tightly to him. He felt her muscles and the strong warmth emanating from her body. It was wonderful to have Claire in his arms. During the trip he missed her most at night. When he returned to his room and went to bed he dreamed of cuddling up to this place by her collarbone, feel her smell, just talk.  
They didn't even have to have sex, though he had to admit that he loved to do it with her. During one of their first nights together, he thought that Claire and her body were made for him. It matched him perfectly. His hands roamed her body, finding all the sensitive points almost naturally. It was enough to tighten the fingers on her thighs so that she could breathe in quietly, or kiss her necks from the back, just below the hairline, that her back arched. She trusted him completely.  
He never told her that, but he loved to watch her at work, do everyday things, or just browse her photos, which already had a separate folder on his phone - he remembered all their delicate moments, enjoying that it was only him and her.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>  _You're the reason that I feel so strong  
>  The reason that I'm hanging on  
> You know you gave me all the time  
> Oh, did I give enough of mine?  
> Hold on, darling  
> This body is yours,  
> This body is yours and mine  
> Well hold on, my darling  
> This mess was yours,  
> Now your mess is mine_   
> 

The sound of the alarm clock burst into her head, waking her from a deep sleep. After the medication she had taken the previous evening, she managed to sleep peacefully almost all night. It wasn't until around 3 am that she felt incredibly warm, but it could have been thanks to Oscar, who snuggled into her tightly. She slipped off almost the entire quilt, because she knew that she wouldn't get out of his arms that easily.  
\- Umm... sweetie?  
A sleepy voice on the other side of the bed indicated that the man had woken up. Claire only muttered what was supposed to be a signal that she was alive and well. His hands found her body in the depths of bedding, and after a while their owner snuggled into her arms.  
\- What time is it? - she asked rubbing her eyes.  
\- After 7 am. - he answered quietly, his hands slipped under her shirt, finding without a problem all the curves they cared about - How do you feel? You were hanging around a bit at night.  
\- Because you warmed me up like a heater, I can't sleep in such hard conditions. But I feel much better now, thank you. What are you doing?  
Oscar rose slightly on his shoulders and with one hand pulled off the shirt in which he slept. Warm lips gently kissed her jawline and neck as his body rolled onto Claire pushing her against the mattress.  
\- Oscar… - she moaned as she felt her shirt rising dangerously and soon unloaded on the floor - Really?  
\- I'm so horny… - he moaned into her ear, squeezing her breast tightly with one hand as her nipple irritated with his thumb.  
\- I just feel it. - she laughed and saw his mischievous smile - But you could tell me something romantic, whatever. Oscar!  
He kissed her neckline and breasts, going slowly lower and lower. He sat up and looked at her, sliding her pants and panties down. His hair was in a total mess, the facial hair from few days gave him charm, and the slightly closed eyelids testified to the fact that he was still sleepy despite everything. Claire, however, bit her lip to see his tanned arms and chest, she had a weakness for them. She felt his warm body again as he lay down on her, stroking her collarbones and necks with his lips.  
\- There is nothing better than having you in my arms. - he said quietly - It can only be inside you, but it's not very romantic.  
\- Is that all you can do, Isaac? - she laughed.  
\- At this time? Yes.  
His tongue gently caressed her nipples as the soft breath further irritated them. The fingers moved over her folds, finding the place that she enjoyed most.  
\- Are you always ready for me as sweet as you do?  
She wanted to say something but only sighed quietly as his fingers slipped into her without warning. He wanted to hear that. He found her lips by stealing the first kiss of the day.  
\- It's good? - he asked as he slightly bent his fingers searching for the most sensitive place.  
She just nodded, then gently grabbed his face and kissed him hard. She breathed deeply, surrendering to his fingers.  
\- My breasts… - she moaned quietly and didn't have to say anything more.  
Warm lips found her nipples again, this time slightly biting them. God! Her back arched slightly as a pleasant feeling flooded her body. His fingers were moving faster, and the sweet weight of his body and the feeling of how hard he was already for her only further excited her.  
\- Do you want to take some more? - he whispered right next to her ear and only another nod.  
Her lips parted more as he slipped a third finger into hers. Oscar gave her a moment to get used to this experience. He loved watching her take his fingers. He was even proud that he could finish her so quickly. Now he waited and watched her body carefully, she was already on the edge. She found his hand between her thighs and pressed them tighter as a salutary wave of pleasure flooded her body. It was the moment. He pulled her hand away and, taking advantage of the fact that the orgasm still ruled her body, slipped into her quickly. She was so pleasantly wet and warm that he groaned loudly, closing his eyes and putting his forehead on hers. Its walls were so incredibly tight after barely experienced pleasure that it had to stretch for him again.  
\- You'll kill me someday… - he groaned as she tried to grab his lips with hers - You're so tight...  
\- That's bad?  
\- This is fucking awesome, honey.  
He began to move, he was already thirsty for her so much that the thrusts were quick and violent. He squeezed her thigh tightly to hold her hips, because her body was slowly beginning to slide under him.  
\- Ffffuck ... - Oscar hissed through clenched teeth - So--fucking--close... Claire...  
\- I'm here, honey...  
She stuck in his mouth as he hit exactly where she needed it. She felt that her body was on fire.  
How did he do it? How did he find all these tender places in her?  
She held his arms firmly thrusting her nails into them when another orgasm flooded her body. She moaned loudly, unwittingly forcing Oscar to start moving more strongly. It was enough for him only a few thrusts when she again wrapped around him as tightly as before. He cursed loudly, feeling his muscles flex to finally free him. He filled her with impression that this is the last thing he will do today. Oscar put his face into her hot body while trying to catch his breath and thinking that he would like to find her lips. He rose quickly and then kissed her passionately brushing her hair from face.  
\- Good morning, beautiful. - he said when he finally let her breathe.  
\- Good morning, Mr. Isaac. - she replied smiling at him - Do you feel already satisfied?  
\- At least until the evening.  
\- Oh!  
\- Oh, oh! - he laughed.  
He slipped off her and lay down next to Claire, putting his hands behind his head and breathing deeply. Claire moved closer, but didn't hug him. She was hot, and his body now acted like a human radiator. Silence didn’t bother them now, they could do it for hours now. However, time passed relentlessly.

Shared shower was the nicest extension of what they both survived after waking up. Affectionate kisses and gentle touch. The cold wall cooled her back as he pressed her closer to her kissing her so hard she forgot how to breathe. He braided her body like ivy, and if Oscar could, he would take her with him that day.  
\- You don't have to leave home. - he said, finishing his coffee - No work.  
\- Can I check Maria's text? - she asked.  
She saw his eyes move smoothly down her neckline as the dressing gown opened slightly.  
\- But that's it. - he murmured, pointing his finger at her - Then you just rest.  
His arms wrapped around her waist again, another kiss. He wished he had to go to work, but the thought that Claire would be home when he returned - God, he could live this way.

June was getting warmer and for a moment Oscar thought that Claire had chosen a really bad month for her illness. The illness of someone so close has always caused a feeling of powerlessness, but that morning when they made love - Claire was his again. And he thought about her that way.  
Maybe even from the moment he met her?  
  
"I love you"  
  
One message gave him a smile that never left him by lunchtime. He called her as soon as a break was announced during rehearsals.  
\- What are you doing honey? - he asked as soon as she greeted him.  
\- I'm bored... - she sighed - I painted my nails, even in my feet. I made a mask, changed the bedding...  
\- You were supposed to rest, Claire.  
\- But I'm resting! - she laughed - I even watch your movie.  
\- My... my movie? What movie?  
He was surprised. Claire never talked to him about his work. Sometimes he would tell her something and then take up the subject, but she wasn’t the type of person who would ask him everything. She took what he gave her, she did not ask for more. He knew she had seen _Star Wars_ and was paused about it.  
\- Wait, honey, I'll pour some tea. - she replied and heard him open the kitchen cabinets - I'm watching _Sucker Punch_. You know, I was bored so I googled you. You are not mad, are you?  
\- No! Come on! But why this one?  
\- Because in the pictures you seemed extremely appealing to me. - she laughed - Jesus, I shouldn't have told you that! Get back to work. Go!  
\- No, don't do this to me, Claire! I want to hear this. Talk to me. If I think about it, you would look extremely sexy in the clothes these girls wore. I see you in such a corset...  
\- Oh, really?  
\- Uhm... I think we need to look for something like that for you... What do you think about it?  
He could hear her breathing quietly and was sure that she was biting her lip lightly.  
\- Are you there? Honey?  
\- Yes, I am.  
\- What are you thinking about?  
\- That I would like you to be here because I’m eager to fuck you.  
Now she heard him breathe in loudly.  
\- I will spend some time here. - he said in such a voice that she felt a shiver run down her spine.  
\- I will wait.

She would wait for him as long as he wanted. Oscar made her get up in the morning with a smile and lay down feeling loved. Every day she felt his love and care, gave her a sense of security and support, and she fell in love with him more and more. What was he doing to her!  
She returned to the sofa and hid under the blanket again. She didn’t even finish her tea when her phone rang with a familiar melody again.  
\- Hi Molly! - she greeted happily - What's up?  
\- What's up? - the friend laughed - You will hear it in a moment.  
Unexpectedly, a terrifying child's cry sounded in the loudspeaker. Claire sat up abruptly, unable to believe it. Crying burst into her ears and filled her heart with unrestrained happiness. She felt the first tears under her eyelids.  
\- Molly.... Is this her? But when? - she choked out when she heard her friend's voice again.  
\- You just met Lucy. She was born last night. I didn't have the strength to call, I'm sorry. - her voice was a mixture of happiness and fatigue - Frank is so excited that he just left the hospital. He hadn't slept all night, just stared at her.  
\- How do you feel, honey?  
Molly sighed softly.  
\- I'm tired. I've never been so tired. But I'm also totally happy. It can't be described, Claire. I can't take my eyes off her. I will send you a picture.  
\- I'd like to see her. - she moaned - I don't remember when I last held someone so small in my arms.  
\- We should leave the hospital tomorrow. Why don't you come over at the weekend? Oscar still revolves around you? Take him with you.  
\- I'm a bit of a cold...  
\- You'll get through to the weekend! Take some medicine and stay in bed, you must meet Lucy.  
They talked for a while, but finally Molly had to hang up because a nurse came into her room to see how they felt. But almost after a minute on her phone came a picture of a beautiful little girl with red hair and dark eyes. Claire had not seen anyone or anything so wonderful for a long time. She stared at Lucy's photo for several minutes, enlarging her eyes, nose and hair every moment that covered her little head. A message from Oscar tore her away from further sighs over this little creature.

_"I would like to lie in bed with you, watch the movies, hug and make love with you 3 or 10 times"_

She smiled to herself. There were still a few hours until his return, so to make his time more pleasant, she quickly changed into navy blue lace underwear, which she bought when Oscar was on the set. She liked to send him such pictures. She had never done this before. At most, she sent Matthew photos of the clothes she wanted to buy. Now she had someone next to her who made her feel sexy, desirable and loved. She wished she could see his face now.

_"I'll be in two hours"_

\- Baby!  
\- Give me a moment!  
He entered the kitchen with a bouquet of flowers in his hands. Recently, Claire was so delighted with the bouquet that he decided to surprise her. While waiting for her, he poured himself water and glanced at the laptop being used on the kitchen counter. The web browser was open on several online stores with a range of children's products, and Oscar almost choked when he saw what Claire was watching before he returned to the apartment.  
\- Hey! Did you buy flowers?  
He looked up and experienced a small heart attack again. She was wearing his black shirt, several buttons were unbuttoned to reveal a lace bra. She rolled up her sleeves and leaned temptingly against the wall, looking at him.  
\- Yes, yes. For you. - he stammered - Sorry, but you look… Woooh...  
\- You don’t find me attractive? - she pursed her lips slightly, making a sad face and braiding a lock of hair with her finger.  
\- Jesus! No! Yes! - he didn't know what answer should be, he scratched nervously from the back of his neck - Claire, can you tell me what it is?  
She came up to him, putting her hand on his shoulder, letting him hug her waist and glanced at the computer screen.  
\- It's such a baby sling. - she explained calmly and pressed on another photo – See? You put your child inside, your hands are free, and they listen to the heartbeat and calm down. You must have seen it already.  
\- Yes, I saw it, but why do you watch such things? Do you want to tell me something?  
\- Oh!  
\- Oh? _Oh_ , that's not the answer, honey.  
\- Oh, do you think I'm...pregnant? No no no! - she laughed kissing him on the temple - Molly called me today and... - reached for her phone to show him something - ...meet Lucy.  
Oscar glanced at the photo of the newborn baby which she showed him.  
\- Molly invited us over to the weekend. I thought I'd buy a little something nice. - continued the girl smiling at the sight of the baby in the photo - I think I will go to the store tomorrow and look for something.  
\- We can go together if you feel like it.  
\- You want to go?  
A gentle kiss. Of course he wanted to. She didn't have to ask. He just wanted to spend time with her. Claire gave his gentle kisses with tenderness and slipped her fingers into his hair. He moved her close to him, placing his hands on her buttocks and pressing her hips against hiss. She pulled away from his mouth and, smiling temptingly, reached for the shirt she was wearing. Another small button was unbuttoned and his eyes showed the curves of her breasts, which he liked so much decorated with beautiful underwear.  
\- Nice to see you again. - he muttered smiling boldly - I missed you both.  
Her laughter spread throughout the apartment as his lips sank into the soft skin of her cleavage. They only managed to reach the couch where Claire sat on it and didn’t leave it for a moment.  
\- You look so good at me that I can't take my eyes off you. - he groaned when he finally managed to take his shirt off her - Have you finished watching the movie?  
\- I couldn’t make it. - she sighed, trying to unbutton his trousers and get to the desired goal - You started talking about these corsets, then I saw you in this movie, I began to imagine...different things.  
\- Different things. - he repeated after tilting his head as her lips began to wander over his neck - Bad things?  
\- Very, very bad. But I'll leave it for another time.  
Her hips gently moved, rubbing against his already hard member. He didn't want to take her underwear off, she looked so tempting in it. He slipped his fingers between her folds, feeling how wet she was, smiled victoriously because she wanted him so much.  
\- I want to fuck you, baby. - he murmured into her ear when she finally managed to remove his shirt.  
She bit her lip lightly smiling.  
\- No, now it's my turn to fuck you. - she replied and seeing, how her words tense all his muscles, Claire touched his manhood.  
She released him from the briefs and only pushing her panties aside she lowered him, feeling him slip into her gently stretching her from the inside.  
\- Is it good? - she asked, seeing him closing his eyes and licking his lips slightly, he could only nod.  
Her body, her warmth, touch and smell - he felt stunned every time she was like this, when she took control. Now he would give her everything she could ask for - never mind. He would give her the whole world.  
She moved at an even pace on him from time to time, parting her legs a little more so that he would go even deeper. The lace of the pants pleasantly teased his skin. Her tongue wandered in his mouth to then taste his neck, or she placed wet kisses on his shoulders.  
\- Slap me. - she whispered in his ear as she began to move harder and faster.  
Claire didn't have to say it twice. She moaned loudly when she felt his hand on her buttock. The other hand found her neck and pressed her lips to hiss kissing her passionately. Second slap. She laughed, feeling a sly smile coming to his lips, but she didn't slow down. She held him firmly by the shoulders, rising and falling on him with increasing strength.  
\- Touch me...  
The hand obediently found her clit and closed her eyes, parting her lips slightly as he suddenly began to massage the place that needed him now. The movements became less and less synchronized and uneven. All that mattered was to come to an end, because to feel again what they enjoyed so much.  
God, he loved to love her, he loved to fuck with her, he loved when she came on his fingers or mouth. He knew that then he was looking at how she really was, she was his.  
When the orgasm spread through her body Claire moaned loudly bending her back slightly and resting her hand on his knee. She didn’t stop, however, and Oscar could benefit from how she wrapped him tightly again. He grabbed her waist, pulling his face tightly in her chest. He pressed her closer again, moaning softly and feeling her hugging him more tenderly. With another push, his muscles tensed and a warm shiver went through his body as he finished in her. She tenderly stroked his hair and shoulders as he caught his breath, lightly brushing his neck with his lips. After a moment he leaned on the couch and looked at her through closed eyelids. Her cheeks were pink, her eyes glazed gently, and a smile was on her lips.  
\- You are so beautiful...  
He think he said it out loud, because she smiled at him and moved her face to kiss his still parted lips.

A doorbell rang and a noise in the hallway tore her out of her nap. She rose uncertainly on the couch and looked around. It was already 8 pm and moaned softly. An unscheduled nap disrupted the biological clock.  
\- Why did you let me sleep? - she moaned as Oscar put the pizza and beer on the table- Now I can't sleep for half the night.  
\- We don't have to sleep. - he replied with a sly smile - I ordered a pizza because...  
\- Because you want me to have a big ass?  
Claire sat on the couch, sliding off the blanket she was wearing. A strong kiss surprised her very much.  
\- I like your ass. - he murmured and kissed her again - One of my favorite parts in your body.  
\- I'm not asking about the others. - she laughed - What are we celebrating with pizza today?  
He sat down next to her, finding her hand and kissing gently. He had been planning this for a long time and couldn't wait to see her face when she found out.  
\- I talked to Thomas. - Oscar began to entwine their fingers, Claire put on glasses on her nose and listened carefully - I will have to leave for a few days in early July.  
She nodded, letting him know that she understood and accepts it, she didn't want to interrupt him.  
\- However, I have a question for you and it is quite important. - he continued - You must think about it seriously. Seriously.  
\- Okay.... I'm listening.  
\- What are you doing at the beginning of July?  
He saw her frowning, not understanding what he meant. What was she supposed to do? She will probably work, write, meet people, live.  
\- I will definitely be busy with something… - she replied uncertainly - You ask strange questions, Oscar.  
He laughed and ran his hand through his hair. She knew he was doing it on purpose - he was asking strange questions to just chase her.  
\- I would like you to take a few days off.  
\- Why? Oscar, don't match me, please.  
\- I'm going to London and would like you to come with me.  
This was how surprised Claire looked and wished he had a phone with him. Her eyebrows were still furrowed, her lips slightly parted. He could see in her eyes that she was analyzing exactly what he had told her.  
\- How? - this she finally said – Why? London? With you?  
\- I know that sounds terrible. - he moaned - We'd have to spend a few hours together on an airplane, then a shared room, again sharing the bed. Probably at night I would try to get to your panties...  
\- My panties worry me the least. - Claire laughed - But you... are you serious? Could I fly with you? I will not disturb you?  
\- I'll have some things on my mind, it's a fact. But then you can walk around the area by yourself. When I have free time we can go sightseeing together. Or stay a few days longer...  
She grabbed his neck and pulled him so close that she almost crushed his lips with hers. She kissed him again, and again, and again, not letting him catch his breath. She was practically on his lap and could only hold her tighter so that she would not fall to the ground in these emotions.  
\- Do you want to take me to London? - she asked, stepping away from him for a moment.  
\- I would love to. - he answered, unable to take his eyes from her delighted face - You just have to say - yes.  
\- Yes, yes, yes, yes!  
Her joy was so charming and honest that Oscar was glad that he managed to endure so much time before he told her what he planned. When Thomas told him about the trip a few weeks earlier he immediately asked to organize everything so that he could go with Claire. He couldn't wait to see her delight in her eyes when they were there. He wanted to build such memories with her, he wanted to experience such things with her, he wanted to make her happy. She hugged him to her, kissing him hard and silent him for a moment.  
\- Come on, we'll eat something. - he murmured after a short while - I'm starving.  
She looked at him and saw tears in her eyes.  
\- Honey, what's going on?  
\- I love you, Oscar  
\- I know, honey, I know that.

Lucy was lying in her bed wearing the pink tutu Claire had bought her. Oscar thought they should buy something more practical, but she was not convinced. Of course, she also bought something practical, but the tulle skirt stole her heart.  
\- I forgot that children can be so tiny. - she said looking at Molly - Can I take her in my arms?  
\- Of course, that... - the woman didn’t manage to finish, because Claire without hesitation pulled the little girl out of the cot.  
Joy was in her eyes, and Molly knew she wouldn’t get her daughter back all evening. They entered the living room where Oscar and Frank were preparing drinks.  
\- Look who I found. - she said coming up to Oscar - Can I take her home?  
\- I don't know what her parents think about it. - he answered, looking at Lucy, the girl's eyes were open and she was staring at Claire.  
\- Frank, I heard you dreamed of getting some sleep.  
\- But what does Oscar say? Lucy is quite active at night. - the man glanced at his guest.  
Claire gave Lucy to Oscar and she knew that the girl had stolen his heart immediately. He walked with her around Frank and Molly's apartment singing some songs while they were preparing dinner. Molly wanted to know everything about the exhibition that was scheduled to take place the next day and couldn't believe she would be there.  
\- We won't be there long. - she assured - But I'm so proud of you, Claire.  
\- Oscar said you are flying to London in early July. - Frank interjected - You will miss Chuck's wedding. - he winked at Claire knowingly.  
\- I don't regret it. I wish them the best, but I don’t want to participate. - Claire replied - I'm fine now.  
\- I think you're even very well. - Molly muttered under her breath - Oscar can't take his eyes off you...  
Claire felt her cheeks turn red. She could still hear the quiet humming of songs somewhere deep in the apartment where Lucy and Oscar were hanging out together. Before dinner was placed on the table, Oscar returned to the living room, but he was alone.  
\- Lucy fell asleep. - he said reaching for his drink - I think I'm a bad company for her.  
\- She really fell asleep? - Molly stared at him in surprise - Can we hire you as a babysitter? Claire, how did he do it?  
\- He probably started talking to her. I also fall asleep when Oscar talks too much. Ouch!  
He pinched her buttocks, but a quick kiss on the shoulder was immediately to apologize. It was wonderful to be able to spend the evening with friends, laugh and talk about everything so freely. Molly told them about childbirth, at which point Frank and Oscar had two more drinks saying they would never understand it soberly. They spent a wonderful evening together and when they left their apartment a smile didn’t leave Claire's face.  
Oscar's hands clung to her like he always did after a few drinks. She liked him like that. She liked him in every state, and most when he kissed her like this. Alcohol relaxed them to the point that even if they wanted to make love that night, they wouldn't be able to. He barely took her pants off, almost throwing her off the bed. He snuggled into her arms the way he liked best.  
\- I love you… - he murmured as she played with his hair as he adored.  
\- You're drunk, now you can tell me everything. - she laughed.  
Her hands slipped over his bare shoulders and she felt him cuddle up her even more.

She was nervous all the time from the morning. Even his provocation didn’t work on her, she wandered somewhere in her mind not being able to sit in one place. Despite the fact that everything related to the exhibition was already fully organized, Claire silently repeated everything that should be done.  
\- We were there yesterday, don't panic, honey. - Oscar looked at her with a smile - Come on, let's take a shower. You will relax.  
He dragged her into the bathroom with difficulty, and only when he closed her mouth with a kiss – Claire finally gave up. The warm water wonderfully relaxed her body, their lips found a way to each other, and the quiet voices mixed with even quieter sighs when he found his way to her. She loved his fingers, he did magical things with them, and she lost her head every time.  
\- I want you… - she whispered when he found her lips again for a moment.  
Oscar smiled boldly. Warm lips and tongue wandered around her neck when she felt him firmly grabbed her at the height of the thighs and without much problem lifted her up so that she wrapped her legs.  
\- Hmmm... I can see that the trainings paid off. - she laughed stroking his shoulders.  
Water ran down his tanned skin, and Claire couldn't take her eyes off the muscles gently outlined below.  
\- It also has its other side. - Oscar answered clearly pleased with her words - I’m even more horny.  
\- So, I will use it. - he smiled, but after a while cursed quietly when she felt him slip into her.  
He filled it completely, but gave it a moment to get used to this feeling before he began to move in it. She adored him. God! How she loved him... He gave her everything she needed - love, tenderness, interest, sense of security, stability. When she felt him by her side, she knew that she could do anything. He was like a safety vest, he didn't let her sink. And he didn't even have to be next to him, he didn't have to hold her hand - it was enough to know that he was. And this quiet hope that she is equally important to him...

\- You look beautiful. - Pedro gave her a big hug - I've already met Ann. A fantastic girl!  
\- I'm glad you had time to come here. Have you looked around yet? How do you like the exhibition?  
\- For now, I've seen half, met Jay and we started looking for a shoulder. - the man scratched his chin, looking around the room - But I'm getting Oscar and we're going together. Oscar? Come on let's go!  
Claire watched them and looked around to find Ann. The girl stood nearby along with Amanda and Marii. They all drank champagne and chatted intensely. The girl came up to them every now and again, nodding to someone to say hello.  
\- Claire! - Amanda grabbed her by the arm and pulled her to her side - I was just telling Ann that you organized it well. Before we let the guests in, one of our boys took pictures so you will have materials for the text.  
\- It took us some time, but I think it worked. - Claire smiled uncertainly - Ann, do you think?  
The girl's eyes sparkled with excitement, and a smile did’t leave her lips.  
\- I never thought that something like that would happen to me. - she said - It was very lucky when you came to my studio.  
She gave Claire a hug, almost spilling champagne. The atmosphere was really great and Claire saw many familiar faces among guests. Even Matthew appeared, looking unusually handsome as usual and without the slightest embarrassment, he pulled Claire from his friends' shoulders.  
\- Have you worked so much time on this? - he murmured, handing her a glass of champagne and running along the photo gallery - I'm really proud of you.  
\- Really? Thank you. - Claire was happy - You don't even know how much energy it took me, how many sleepless nights. I didn’t think that this project would cost me so much.  
\- But would you do it again?  
\- Definitely.  
\- Well, explain THIS to me now.  
Claire's face turned a crimson blush as they stopped under one of the pictures. Pedro and Oscar also stood in front of it sipping beer, and talking as Oscar tried to take a picture of Ann's work.  
\- You're a pretty good model. - Matthew beamed at her blush - You have nothing to be ashamed of.  
No, she didn't. Ann was a great photographer and the photo Claire did was really... beautiful. Long after that, she washed away the colorful paint that poured over her, she had it everywhere.  
\- Rather, it isn’t a photo that can be hung on the fireplace. - she laughed.  
Oscar noticed them and after a short while he was by her side. She felt her arm around her waist and kiss her on the cheek.  
\- Do you think Ann will give me prints? - he asked smiling temptingly at her.  
\- I hope not! She was not supposed to display this photo.  
\- What are you talking about? You look great!  
When he saw her in this picture, he was speechless for a moment. He couldn't believe it, Claire put so much work and heart into what she was doing, and still found time to cuddle him, listen to him, and support him. He was really proud of her.  
And she was proud of Ann, who was the star of the evening. The smile didn’t leave the girl's face, and Claire felt that all the effort she put into it was all worth it.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _But tell me  
>  Did you sail across the sun?  
> Did you make it to the Milky Way  
> To see the lights all faded?  
> And that Heaven is overrated?  
> Tell me  
> Did you fall from a shooting star  
> One without a permanent scar?  
> And did you miss me while you were  
> Looking for yourself out there?_

\- I'm leaving you, Oscar!  
\- Yeah? I want to see this.  
\- Ugh! You are horrible!  
\- And you change into a monster when you have PMS. God! I'm glad I love you.  
Claire murmured something incomprehensible to the man but he just smiled.  
\- Are you threatening me, honey?  
No answer. She tried to focus on work, wanted to do as much as possible to have free time at the beginning of July and not worry about work when they were together in London. But working at home while Oscar was preparing for his new role wasn’t going well for Claire. For the past two days, her level of irritation was reaching its zenith, while the man was having fun teasing her even more.  
Oscar immediately sensed that something was wrong and when Claire dropped tampons into the basket while shopping - he already knew. His personal storm cloud.

Life took them totally. Homework was intertwined with work and both of them really suited it. Claire loved to be busy, she could do the laundry, and at the same time talk to Amanda about a new column, or make dinner and watch a documentary, or listen to a podcast while Oscar was at rehearsal.  
He got used to the fact that the stack of her books in the living room was slowly growing, that there always had to be ice cream in the freezer, and during PMS Claire behaved like she does now.  
Each joint exit from home - business or not, going out with friends or one of those for which everyone was expecting an Oscar - no matter - the support of the other person was always there. They did everything to accompany each other during such events, they even rearranged graphics at work. Once even Claire changed clothes at work and then quickly got to the club in city center where Oscar had an appointment with friends for an intimate concert. He didn’t expect her there, he knew that she had a lot of work before handing over the articles and his heart beat harder when he saw her in the door. He appreciated these gestures very much, and he loved her even more when he had to leave practically overnight, and Claire on the way back from work bought him a new phone charger, because he had lost his somewhere.  
When Claire finally finished the report on Ann and when it appeared in the magazine, Oscar bought several copies to give them to friends. Claire protested, but he also made available on his social media, a recording that was made during her work and took into account the moment when Ann took a picture of Claire. He was incredibly proud of her and wanted to show it.

\- May I kiss you?  
No response from her. He saw that she had headphones in her ears and kept her eyes on the computer screen. He smiled to himself. If he didn't know her, he might think that Claire was ignoring him, maybe it was, but he also knew that she did it so as not to bully him when she was in bad mood.  
With an agile movement he pulled out one headphone and when Claire turned around surprised Oscar without hesitation kissed her hard.  
\- I love you, little shrew.  
\- I don't like you today. - she murmured, but he just smiled.  
\- I don’t care. Do you already have a period?  
\- Tomorrow.  
\- Can I use you tonight? You can pretend you like it.  
\- God, you are terrible, Estrada... - Claire sighed.  
He saw a smile that crept into her mouth so he took the opportunity and kissed her again.  
\- Let me finish this, please. I would like to send this text to Hart today and I will get it over with.  
\- Have you already taken your passport from the apartment? It would be good if you had it with you.  
\- I'll do it tomorrow.  
\- Okey. I'll make us a dinner and you finish your business. See you in the kitchen?  
She nodded and went back to work, feeling him kiss her head and slide off the bed.

London stole her heart when she and Mark appeared a few years ago. Every street, every building - everything was wonderful to her. Now Oscar was with her, and Claire had the impression that the city was even more beautiful. Throughout the flight, she read the city guide again, and Oscar said at school she was definitely a nerd. She even had a map with marked routes that led to the most important tourist spots.  
\- Will you see all this? - he asked, frowning and glancing at her map.  
\- We, sweetheart. We will see it all.  
Her excitement was electrifying. They had booked a pleasant hotel a few minutes from the center and as soon as they saw the bed, Claire didn't even argue. Oscar barely took her jeans off, and then he hugged her back tightly to fall asleep immediately.

She didn't know how many hours she had slept, but when she opened eyes Oscar wasn't next to her. Claire reached for the phone on the bedside table and saw that he had sent her a message.  
_"I'm in a meeting. I didn't mean to wake you up :) Dinner later? I love you."_  
Could it have all been that easy? They met, took a risk, fell in love and now they just "were". Everything seemed right as it was supposed to be. They got along very well, practically didn’t argue, they loved spending time together, but they did well separately focused on their work.

Oscar loved her because she never complained about his work, trips or meetings. He knew perfectly well that when he was absorbed in the new project he devoted himself completely to it, but Claire stood bravely next to him sometimes only by touch or kiss reminding him that there were things equally important. Claire was patient and understanding, she respected him and his work, she never gave an ultimatum. The conversation was a recipe for everything for them, and even if sometimes Claire felt overtired, irritable or simply sad, Oscar waited a moment to convince her to talk about what she felt at the moment. Most often it was enough just to be.

Hot water relaxed her muscles and Claire finally felt jet lag slowly passing by. She turned on her favorite playlist on the phone - the soundtrack from _"Lord of The Rings"_ and only regretted that she didn’t have a glass of wine with her.  
\- Hi honey. I'm back! - Oscar's voice reached her from behind the ajar door - Are you in the bathroom?  
\- Yes, the door is open! - she answered and saw the man come in without any embarrassment.  
\- Hello darling. - he said, coming up to her and kissing her on the lips - You started having fun without me? Not nice.  
\- You can join. - Claire muttered and seeing how he raised one eyebrow clearly interested in her proposal she added - I will find here a little room for you, of course if you are interested.  
\- I'm always interested. - he laughed, starting to unbutton his shirt.  
\- How was the meeting? Are you satisfied?  
Oscar nodded, telling her briefly what he would have to do during his stay here, but he didn't know if Claire was listening to him - her eyes wandered over his body and every new piece he showed. He sighed softly as he entered the tub and felt the warm water envelop his body. Within seconds, Claire was right beside him.  
\- Come, I'll wash your head. - she said.  
She knew well that he loved it because he was murmuring so charmingly that Claire couldn't stop smiling. Shapely hands moved skillfully in his curly hair, and her lips folded sweet and small kisses on his cheeks, eyelids, and wherever she could fold them. He had the unwritten permission for his hands to wander her body. All curves, tender places, sweet spots - he knew her by heart.  
\- Hold your breath, honey. - she whispered and felt the water flood his eyes, nose and ears - When my brother was small and I washed his head I had to count the number of cups poured with water on his head. He was very afraid of the shower.  
\- I'm braver.  
\- Because you're already a big boy, sweetheart. - Claire laughed and wiped his face with a fluffy towel - Open your eyes.  
Her beautiful smile greeted him and Oscar smiled involuntarily. It was wonderful to have her so close to him, in a place she had dreamed about so much. But now it's time for sweet pleasures for them two, when you can just enjoy yourself. He felt that he would not last long - he would take her here and now, regardless of whether the water would flood the bathroom and the room under them.  
\- We're going to eat! - he said when her lips began to roam around his neck - Come on, baby. There is nothing to wait for.  
Claire didn’t resist and after a few minutes they were walking down the sidewalk to one of the restaurants that Oscar had previously found on the Internet. He didn’t know if this was how London worked, or whether Claire was nearby, or both - he felt totally happy.  
\- What's that for? - she laughed when he stopped her unexpectedly just to kiss her tenderly in the middle of the pavement.  
\- For that you are. And for being like that. - he replied hugging her to him.  
She snuggled, inhaling his warm smell, which she liked so much. How could she not love him?

\- We've been here a few days. Everything is fine... Yes, Claire is delighted... Baby, my mom greets you.  
The girl quickly moved closer to Oscar and called a very cheerful _"Buenos días"_ to the phone which his mother greeted with a loud laugh.  
\- Claire is a nerd, she is still learning. I don't know how she can be so organized. I think she has some super powers... Yes, we will be in August, as we promised. Both... I won't go anywhere without her... Claire can't wait to meet you and learn all my compromising secrets that you will surely tell her... If you don't do it, Mike will do it, he won’t miss this opportunity... If then she leaves me, it will be your fault...  
He glanced at Claire, who was smiling at him sitting on the windowsill in his t-shirt, sipping tea and watching people on the street. Oscar was soon to meet with a journalist for an interview, and Claire was planning to stroll around and visit nearby bookstores. However, they couldn’t help themselves and in the morning they made love gently with the remnants of sleep under their eyelids. Tender and softly, whispering quietly how much they need and love each other.  
Oscar's mother couldn't sleep at night, so she decided to call him nd see if Claire was starving.  
\- Today we are going to visit the Queen. Claire has prepared a trip plan. She is **amazing**!  
The girl laughed. Oscar was lying in bedding talking to his mother about her when she was so close to him, and he didn’t seem embarrassed at all. Maybe they weren’t together for a long time, they met in April and it was July, but she felt with Oscar as if they had known each other for years. It was good.  
\- Mom, I have to go... Yes, we'll talk to you. We will send you photos. I love you... Yes, I will tell her your words. Bye!  
He put the phone down on the table and looked at Claire, who was still sitting by the window and smiling at him.  
\- What were you supposed to tell me from your mother? - she asked.  
\- That you should love me until the end of the world.  
\- Oh!  
\- And that you should marry me and give me lots of children?  
\- Yeah, sure. I find it hard to believe, Oscar. And you should finally change, because you'll be late. - she laughed as she stood up and stretched - That would be very unprofessional, Mr. Isaac.  
He reached out to her and Claire obediently climbed onto the bed, kissing him lightly on the lips and lying on his chest, hugging him. Sweet weight.  
\- My mother told me that she read your article about Ann and saw the movie you prepared for it. She liked it very much.  
\- Nice to hear that.  
\- I suspect my whole family has read this. And my mother certainly already told everyone about you and showed our photos.  
He kissed her forehead and hugged her even closer tightly. He felt so good.  
\- Oscar? Can I ask you something? - Claire lifted her arms slightly so that her eyes were at his height.  
\- Go ahead, honey.  
\- Shouldn't your parents be a bit... surprised? I mean, you were in a long relationship and it barely ended and I appeared. Meanwhile, your mother is so nice to me...  
\- My parents accept and support every decision I make. My parting with Monica surprised them, but I told them about you and I think they understood right away. - Oscar answered and gently stroked her cheek - We are both adults, we are happy with each other, we love each other. This is probably the most important thing, right?  
\- But if I meet them and they don't like me?  
\- You're silly, baby! My mother is already delighted with you, and what will happen when you meet in person.  
\- Maybe you're right. Maybe I think too much.  
\- Definitely. Okay, honey, we have to change. I will write to you as soon as everything is over, okay?  
He almost had to roll Claire down because she didn't want to let him go. How could his parents not love her? He was crazy about her.

\- Do you even get tired?  
Claire smiled at him over her shoulder. After a few days in London, her map was in quite poor condition, but together with Oscar they had seen practically everything she had planned. His mother called right after she got more pictures from her son asking him to send her more _"those where he is with Claire"_. So now he could photograph her without embarrassment, saying that his mother told him to.  
\- I could stay here… - she sighed the last day as they both spent a lazy sunny afternoon in the park.  
She combed his hair and heard a soft grunt. Claire couldn't help herself and touched the tip of her finger to his long eyelashes. Oscar frowned at once and rubbed his face, which only made her smile. He had been dozing with his head on her thighs for several minutes.  
\- Will you leave me for tea with milk? - he asked, kissing her hand gently.  
\- You can stay with me. - she replied with a smile - We will have a small house in the countryside, with a stone fence. White sheep in the background, a meadow instead of a garden... You grow a beard, I will wear rubber boots. We will have a dog...  
\- Sounds beautiful...  
\- Uhmm...  
\- I'm glad that you are happy. - he turned sideways and wrapped his arms around her waist.  
\- I'm always happy when you're around. - her fingers slipped into his hair again - No matter where.  
\- Oh, you're so cute! - Oscar groaned hugging his face in her stomach.  
\- Shut up! - she nudged his shoulder - You're hopeless!  
\- How many books did you buy? Will we be able to pack?  
\- I don't talk to you.  
\- Yhmm...  
Although they managed to extend their stay by only three days, Oscar felt as if they were on vacation. Claire had amazing knowledge and they didn't even need a guide.  
\- Mum always said I read too much. - she explained when Oscar once again asked how he knew all this when they were in the Tower - And when I get bored I often read various things on the internet. I told you at the beginning that I am weird!  
\- You're a nerd. - he laughed, squeezing her hand tighter and kissing her forehead.  
\- A little bit.

London gave Oscar the anonymity he sometimes lacked in New York. No, he never complained, but during this stay he was only accosted a few times by someone who recognized him. Claire was always patiently waiting nearby, giving him time to meet fans, and when someone asked her, she gladly helped take a picture of them. Oscar think he liked her the most - she never complained and always treated people so that they felt really important. When he looked at her with such delight, he sometimes remembered her words about how lonely she felt, how little support she had in her life, and yet she was the greatest in the world for him. He wanted to give her everything. He wanted her to want him only, that she would only be his.  
\- You're staring at me.  
Her voice pulled him out of his thoughts. He stared. He stared and didn't hide at all. He liked to do it from the very beginning. Oscar fell in love long ago, but he was happy to admit it.

Claire sat on the bed cross-legged, holding a rectangular package wrapped in gray paper in her hands. He put down the phone and looked at the girl, she forgot to pack her pajamas and slept in his shirt, but it didn’t bother him at all - she looked cute.  
\- I have a gift for you. - Calire said smiling gently - It is not a big thing, but as soon as I saw it I thought about you. I think it will be a nice souvenir...  
She sighed softly and handed him the package. Oscar carefully ripped open the paper and pulled out a book, which didn’t surprise him at all. However, he was surprised by the title - Shakespeare's _“Hamlet"_ in a hard and very elegant setting. The book definitely came from an antique shop, but its condition was very good and made an amazing impression.  
\- It was released in the year you were born. - Claire quickly pointed to the small annotation on the first page - I thought it was... I don't know... A little symbolic.  
In an instant Oscar put his hand on her neck and pulled her to him, kissing her hard. He moved her close to him, passing her one leg over his thighs and stroking her soft skin. She put her forehead to him and smiled.  
\- Do you like it? - she asked, lightly brushing his lips.  
\- I like you.  
\- I'm asking for a book! - she laughed but kissed him again.  
He nodded quickly. She laughed again, gently stroking his rough cheek, slipping her fingers into his hair.  
\- Thank you for taking me here. - she whispered.  
\- The pleasure is all mine. I'll take you to many places, honey. Just let me.  
\- You know you don't have to?  
\- Yeah. I know, but I want to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that a little tenderness will not hurt anyone... Let me know what you think! Thank you for every minute dedicated to me.  
> ❤❤❤


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>  _Are you mine?  
>  Are you mine?  
> Cause I stay here all the time  
> Watching telly, drinking wine  
> Who'da known, who'da known  
> When you flash up on my phone  
> I'd no longer feel alone  
> No longer feel alone_  
> 

\- When you told me to come to you on Saturday evening, I didn't think you meant something like that. - Pedro looked boredly at the mess around them and took a few sips of drink - It was a stupid idea, Oscar.  
\- This is a brilliant idea! - answered the man collecting empty cardboard boxes from the floor to make them more space - Have you seen how many books Claire has already set on the windowsill and the cabinets? I still have some in the bedroom. This bookcase is a great idea. She will be delighted!  
\- Yep! And that you cut your hair and look like a soldier surely made her happy too? - he saw his friend scratching his neck uncertainly and already knew the answer - Claire doesn't know anything?  
\- She knew I was going to the hairdresser!  
\- Oh man!  
\- She left for Chicago on Friday early in the morning. They have a conference with Amanda, she'll be back on Monday evening so... She'll have a surprise.  
\- Oh yes! For sure! - Pedro laughed and reached for the furniture assembly instructions - So we have a lot of time to try to assemble this thing. After a few drinks I won't be surprised how, apart from the bookcase, we also put up a bedside table.  
After almost two hours of work, they didn’t move much forward. Oscar was even beginning to regret that he hadn’t bought the opportunity to assemble the furniture by specialists. Yes, Claire would probably have managed it without a problem, even without his help, but Oscar wanted to surprise her so much that her weekend trip was in the perfect moment.  
In the end he decided to call for help, for someone more sober than him and Pedro so after half an hour Matthew stood at the door of his apartment.  
\- So this is how you two spend Saturday afternoons? I think I'm getting old. - the man muttered as Oscar handed him a bottle of beer and assembly instructions - Claire knows nothing?  
\- It's a surprise! - Pedro told him and nodded towards Oscar - A lot of surprise awaits her when she comes back.  
\- I get it! Cool!  
\- Jesus! Give me a break. - moaned Oscar - Let's screw this damn thing because we'll stay with it overnight.  
\- No! It's great that she doesn't know anything. It will be more fun. - Matthew laughed, sitting on the floor and looking at what had been done so far - Oscar, do you have a screwdriver?  
Either Matthew was more gifted manually than they were, or he was simply sober before he got to work, because after less than an hour the bookcase stood proudly in the living room. It took them another half an hour to find a good place for the furniture, but eventually their work was concluded.

Claire didn't call that much that weekend, so Oscar was able to focus on the backlog or just doze all day, so he enjoyed his freedom. He wanted her to call, write to him or send him a picture, whatever. After spending time in London, Oscar became addicted to Claire even more, though he didn’t think it was possible. Their relationship was something as natural to him as breathing, he couldn’t imagine life or time spent without her. Maybe it was pathetic, maybe he was hopelessly romantic, or maybe he just fell in love? Even his mother noticed how Claire acted on him, and the photos they sent straight impressed her.  
\- You look beautiful together, honey! - she said when he joined her in the video conversation on Sunday morning - I can’t wait to meet her personally.  
\- She can't wait, either. Recently she made me speak as much Spanish as possible, I don't know when she finds time for all this.  
\- Have you met her parents yet? Claire has siblings?  
Oscar scratched his head, feeling his short hair under his fingers and took a sip of coffee. He knew perfectly well that he had to warn his family about Claire's situation and it would be best to do it before everybody gets to know each other. So he told her about the Claire family, but he missed all the details. His mother didn't have to know everything.  
\- So Claire is the oldest of the siblings? That explains a lot! - she laughed - Now I understand how her patience and concern for you came from. Have you met her parents?  
\- Mum, it's too early! - he groaned - I would like to, but I don't want to push her. Her family is different than ours.  
\- It's all right. You will do as you will.  
Oscar couldn't wait for Claire to meet his family. He hoped that she would find her place between them and feel good in his family home. He wanted it. And seeing her commitment to language learning or even organizing her work so that she would have free time when they were in Florida. She cared about him, he saw it.

The ringing tone on the phone woke him up from a nap. He found his phone blindly and smiled as soon as he heard her voice on the other side.  
\- No, Amanda! I won’t eat this, it’s disgusting. - she moaned, and as soon as she realized that Oscar was on the other side her tone changed immediately - Hi, honey! I hope I didn't wake up?  
\- No, I didn't sleep. - he muttered yawning and heard her soft laugh on the other side - How is Chicago?  
\- Pretty good, though it blows. I've met so many people, damn, I don't remember half the names. You won't believe me, I met Colin here. He invited us to dinner today.  
\- Oh, should I be jealous?  
\- You aren’t jealous of me, Oscar, don't be kidding me. - she laughed - What are you doing? Do you use freedom or do you work hard?  
\- Both of these things. I thought I could make a good dinner when you get back, what do you say?  
\- It would be wonderful, I love when you cook.  
\- Awww... Keep saying that. My ego loves such compliments. - Oscar groaned into her handset and heard her laugh again - What else do you like when I do?  
\- I'm ashamed to speak, people are around me.  
If Oscar was still a little sleepy, he was awake at that moment.  
\- I listen to you carefully, dear. Talk to me. - he urged her.  
\- Well... So... - she began quietly, as if afraid that someone would hear her, and Oscar felt a pleasant shiver spreading through his body - I love when... I don't have to tell you that you need to empty the dishwasher or vacuum the apartment. It's so sexy when you grab a vacuum cleaner by yourself and...  
\- Jesus! You are nightmare! - he interrupted her abruptly and heard her loud laughter on the other side - Really? Is this the only thing I'm good at?  
\- You still have some advantages. If I thought longer, I would have found something.  
\- You're mean!  
\- A little bit. I have to go, honey. We have a lecture that I care about very much.  
\- Run away. You will come back to me tomorrow. Just don't pick anyone up there. Amanda will tell me everything.  
\- I love you, baby.  
After a while, his phone gently vibrated and when he looked at the screen he smiled involuntarily.  
“You make me feel loved. Thank you”

He managed to leave the theater much faster than he expected and immediately went shopping. Oscar knew exactly what he wanted to cook for her, but he also remembered Claire's words well and dusted the apartment in the morning before leaving.  
\- How do these women do it? - he said when he received a phone call from Pedro - While shopping, running a house, taking care of the family - all at once. Claire does so many other things, and she always manages to clean the apartment before work, because this little shrew loves to come back when it's clean.  
\- They're mutants. Aliens. Something like that. - answered his friend - If they weren't for sure we would have died long ago.  
\- I should marry her. - Oscar muttered unconsciously when he was choosing vegetables for dinner.  
\- Oh! A bit too fast for such decisions, don't you think? - Pedro laughed in surprise - I hope you are now in the grocery store and not at the jeweler? Have you talked to Claire about this? What does she think about it?  
\- What can Claire think? - Oscar muttered - I don't even have to ask her about it, and I can hear her answer. _Oscar, it's too fast! Get your shit together._  
\- Listen to her, buddy. She’s a smart woman!  
_"I'm pathetic..._ " he thought as he tossed the next needed products into the basket and automatically headed toward the refrigerators to take Claire's favorite ice cream.  
During the first date they talked about family and children, he knew Claire wanted it, but he didn't know if she wanted it with him. Maybe Pedro was right, but somehow Oscar couldn't imagine living without Claire next to him. However, he decided to focus on preparing dinner for her. The bouquet of flowers landed again in the vase in their kitchen, while Oscar started dinner.

A wonderful smell and quiet sounds of music greeted her as soon as she crossed the threshold of the apartment. She left a small suitcase in the hallway and quickly took off her shoes as she entered the apartment.  
\- Honey? - she called, not seeing Oscar anywhere - Honey, I'm here!  
\- I'm coming! - his voice came from somewhere around the bedroom and Claire smiled.  
A beautiful bouquet on the table immediately caught her attention, but her stomach demanded food, so she went quickly to the kitchen and picked up the first of the lids. She used a teaspoon in a delicious sauce, which gurgled lazily, enjoying its taste and closing her eyes. She loved when Oscar was cooking, doing wonderful things in the kitchen.  
\- Sweetheart! - his warm voice took her away from the pot for a moment, but when she turned...  
\- What the fuck?! - Claire almost screamed, the spoon fell out of her hand, and she fell into the kitchen cupboard - Oscar?  
Blush slowly flooded his neck as he scratched his short-cut hair. Claire stared at him in surprise, her lips slightly open. After a while, however, she approached him uncertainly and touched his face. His cheeks were covered with stubble and his short cut hair completely changed his appearance.  
\- Do you still like me? - he asked, smiling uncertainly and embracing her tenderly around the waist.  
Her lips buckled slightly when finally her fingers gently moved over his head.  
\- It's hard for me to say... - after a moment's thought - As if I had a whole new boyfriend. You surprised me. Wow...  
\- I don't have any recordings right now, I could go crazy.  
\- And you're crazy. - she put her arms on his shoulders, folding her hands behind his neck and smiled - I think I had a small heart attack... Wow. Will you kiss me finally?  
She didn't have to tell him that twice. His warm lips fell instantly on her and after a moment she felt his tongue slip inside. Since she knew the taste of his mouth she couldn't resist him. No matter if they were quick, small kisses or deeper and more passionate - only Oscar kissed her in such a way that she felt like the most desirable woman in the world.  
\- I prepared dinner. - he said as he leaned his forehead against her and Claire's body clung to his gently moving - And I have one more surprise.  
\- More surprises? My heart can't take it.  
\- Come.  
Oscar grasped her hand gently kissing the top and led her towards the bedroom. When he opened the door for her, Claire immediately saw what the surprise was. Right under the window stood a bookcase perfectly matched to the rest of the furniture, and right next to a large comfortable armchair.  
\- Now you have more shelves for your books. - he murmured in her ear embracing her from behind and kissing her neck tenderly - You can finally bring the rest of your belongings.  
\- Are you sure?  
\- Of course! You're not afraid, are you?  
Claire shook her head slightly smiling again and feeling tears of emotion under her eyelids. Could she really feel so happy now? She was only able to turn and tightly cuddle into his arms. He understood her without words.

\- Well, I met a lot of fantastic people in Chicago. I have a lot of business cards and my mailbox is bursting at the seams. Together with Amanda we have learned a lot, my head is full of ideas. - she took a sip of wine, swallowing the last bites of dinner - Colin took us to dinner, I met some editors from other magazines, but also popular websites. Maybe something will happen. Fingers crossed!  
\- So you are happy?  
\- Very much! And what did you do? In addition to folding the bookshelf?  
\- Pedro and Matthew helped me with this furniture. - Oscar sighed - Or rather, Matthew folded it. I will not lie.  
Claire grinned at him.  
\- I talked to my mother, she can't wait till we visit her.  
\- Exactly! Your mom. What do you think? I thought about giving her a nice and elegant photo album, I saw one in a bookstore. Something beautiful... - Oscar was surprised, but he listened to her carefully watching her start cleaning the table after dinner - I was also thinking about a nice jewelry box, I saw wonderful in such a small handicraft store. Or what about...  
\- You know you don't have to buy her anything? - he finally interrupted her - She doesn't expect any presents from you, dear. That you will be there with me is enough for her.  
\- Oh, but I don't like visiting loved ones empty handed. - Claire moaned, putting the dishes in the dishwasher - Molly wrote to me if I could visit them, so in Chicago I bought some small things for Lucy. I think I will be one of those strange aunts for her, she will stop liking me one day. But back to the gift for your mom...  
\- Claire, you really don't have to buy anything… - Oscar sighed again, rising from the table and collecting glasses from it.  
\- I don't know if you noticed honey, but I'm not asking you if I should buy something, but what should I choose.  
\- God! You are impossible. - he moaned embracing her lightly and kissing her cheek - And you know that my siblings will also be there?  
\- I know. I already have something for them.  
Oscar turned Claire his way and looked at her, disbelieving what she had said. When did she prepare it all?  
\- You know you're amazing? - he asked, kissing her hard on the lips and noticing the smile that he loved so much on her face - You’re fucking awesome.  
\- You said something like that once. - she laughed feeling more kisses on her face - Oscar, you already got my glasses dirty! Oh, come on!  
\- Take them off and come and make love to me. - he replied, caressing her neck.  
\- I can't, I have to put the laundry and... Oscar!  
In an instant he took her in his arms and without any problem, although Claire resisted strongly, carried her into the bedroom and threw her on the bed.  
\- We can make love or we can fuck. You have two options to choose from. - he said, taking off his shirt quickly and seeing her bite her lips lightly.  
\- Can we do both?  
\- Fuck yeah!

\- Can I ask you something?  
His voice broke the silence between them as they both lay side by side on their backs staring at the ceiling with gentle smiles wandering on their lips. Claire turned agile to the side and looked carefully at his profile, without his wonderfully curly hair looks completely different, but she could not deny - he began to attract her even more.  
\- I'm listening to you. - she replied quietly sliding her fingers gently over his shoulder and collarbone gently tickling him.  
\- Where do you see yourself next year at this time?  
\- Such questions are often asked during a job interview. - she laughed softly sliding a finger on his chest - Hmm... I don't know. Maybe in bed with you doing what we have just done? It was fun.  
Oscar cleared his throat significantly.  
\- I won't deny it. You were... wow. - he took her hand and kissed her fingers - But I'm asking seriously, sweetheart.  
\- I have no idea... I will probably continue writing, you will probably continue playing. I think that there will be some new awards on the shelf that you will get for your work, new photos where we are together... I don't know. Do you have any ideas?  
He exhaled loudly and Claire already knew - Oscar had thought about it for a long time. So she propped herself up on her elbow and looked at the face of the man who was trying to tell her something, but he didn't quite know how to do it.  
\- I know you'll definitely tell me it's too early. - he began and kissed her hand again - But I think about it for a really long time. Maybe I'm crazy, maybe I'm a hopeless romantic...  
\- Oscar, you know you can tell me everything.  
\- I know, sweetheart. It's about... I want to be with you. In a year, in two, in ten, in thirty years - I want to wake up and fall asleep next to you, I want to make love and argue with you, I want to look at your wonderful smile and how you frown when you get angry.  
\- I think we're on the right track, don't you think?  
\- I remember you saying that you dream about a family, about children... I would like to give it to you. I will never let you down, I will love you as long as you let me...  
He did it. He said all this and saw Claire frown slightly. His words filled her head and she felt a strange warmth fill her body - a mixture of fear and excitement. Oscar studied her closely, and Claire didn't know how to react.  
\- Oscar... - she finally began after a long silence - You probably don't try... You don't want to... You know what I mean.  
\- No, I don't want to propose to you!  
\- Thanks God! - Claire sighed, hiding her face in the pillow - You scared me!  
\- But what? Wouldn't you like to marry me? Have kids with me?  
He felt her lips gently kiss his temple, cheeks and nose. She moved close to him so that he felt her whole naked body next to his.  
\- To be honest, honey. - she said finally - I love you and I’m absolutely sure of this feeling. If you asked me if I would marry you, I would say “yes”, but I'd rather not do it now. We have a lot of time, we're not going anywhere.  
His hand tenderly stroked her cheek and at that moment Oscar really felt happy. Just knowing that she would agree to marry him. He needed nothing more.  
\- You're right, honey. - he said moving her face to his and kissing her lips lightly - Thank you for being here.  
Her face beamed with a smile and she cuddled up into his arms enjoying his warmth. Deep down, however, she felt how happy she was. Because she was with him.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>   
>  _But she said, where'd you wanna go?  
>  How much you wanna risk?  
> I'm not looking for somebody  
> With some superhuman gifts  
> Some superhero  
> Some fairytale bliss  
> Just something I can turn to  
> Somebody I can kiss  
> I want something just like this_  
> 

So it was serious? Seriously? When the last cardboard box with her belongings was unpacked, when all her things were completely mixed with Oscar's, that was it.  
Claire couldn't believe it. If someone had told her that in such a short time she would make so many jumps into the deep water... But it was easier to jump when he was next to her and holding her hand.  
\- You're ready? Honey?  
\- Yes, almost. Damn, I forgot to clean my glasses! - she moaned, throwing her bag over her shoulder - Hey! What are you doing?  
\- I'm helping. - Oscar replied taking off her glasses quickly and wiping them on his shirt - If I don't do this you will whine all day and come back with a headache.  
\- I don't...  
\- Claire, I know you.  
She sighed softly. He was right. They quickly left the apartment and got into the taxi that was waiting for them outside the building. Were it not that they had overslept, if it wasn't for the fact that Claire wanted to cuddle to him in the morning and they stayed in bed a little longer, if she didn't use the fact that in the morning he woke up extremely ready for her...  
Oscar dropped her at the office and went on to the theater himself. Rehearsals for the show now took him most of the time, but he was very happy to be back on stage. After a whole day of reciting the text in various ways, he felt wonderfully able to return home, where Claire was already in. Most often she was starting to make dinner so Oscar was just changing into something more comfortable and helping her. Was well. It was wonderful.  
So when he saw a missed call from his mom during his lunch break, he didn't suspect anything. This time, however, she broke his heart...

\- Hi honey, can you leave work faster today?  
His voice was completely different than usual, she sensed it immediately and felt a strange fear creeping under her skin.  
\- Yes, sure... - she replied quickly - Something happened?  
\- I need you, baby.  
He didn't have to say anything more. Claire immediately locked the laptop and picked up her belongings from the table.  
\- Something happened? - Amanda looked at her friend in surprise.  
\- Sorry, I have to leave. - she answered quickly - I don't know what's going on, but Oscar...  
\- No, don't explain yourself. Go.  
A silent _"thank you"_ left Claire's mouth as she left the office and grabbed a taxi. She tried not to worry, but one of his calls made her feel like her heart was leaping from her chest. She reached their apartment after half an hour and immediately entered the kitchen leaving her bag on the kitchen counter.  
\- Oscar? - she called deep into the apartment taking off her shoes - I'm here! Sweetheart?  
He appeared after a while with the phone in his hand as if ending a conversation with someone, and as soon as he looked at her Claire felt as if she was falling apart. His face was tired, his eyes red, and his lips lost the wonderful smile that always greeted her. She didn't protest when he approached her and hugged her without a word. Claire never asked, didn't push, waited for the other person to be ready to talk to her. She also wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly, letting him cuddle his face into her neck, hold him as long as he needed it.  
Finally her hands found his cheeks and gently stroking them she moved him away enough to be able to look at him.  
\- What happened, honey? Can you tell me?  
\- My mother called today... - he started, and Claire held her breath unconsciously - She was at the doctor recently, she felt worse... They did her various examinations and... They found something. We don't know what it is yet...  
\- Do you think it's cancer? - she asked quietly, and seeing as Oscar nodded lightly just hugged him to her kissing his temples.  
\- I didn't want to worry you, but I need you so badly... I'm sorry.  
\- No, don't apologize to me. I would have come to you even from the other end of the country if you had only said.  
\- I know, honey... I love you so much...  
Oscar felt her lips again on his face and forced himself to look at her. He saw tears in her eyes, but also something else. It was as if her head was suddenly occupied by thousands of different thoughts.  
\- Oscar... - she began after a while - Let's try to rebook tickets, maybe we can fly to your mother tomorrow or the day after. We shouldn't wait. I know how much you would like to be with her right now.  
\- Claire...  
\- Wait, let me finish. - her fingers stroked his cheeks with tenderness - And so we were to fly there in two weeks, we will fly faster. In the theater...they will understand, and I... I can work from anywhere. You can prepare for the performance in your free time, I will help you. I think we should do it. Yes, that's the best idea.  
He stared at her as if enchanted. At that moment he felt as much emotion as never before. Claire didn't give up, she thought very rationally. God, he was so grateful to her...  
\- What do you think about it? Oscar?  
\- I think we can do it, I would have to make a few calls...  
\- I'm rebooking tickets. Did you eat something? I will prepare dinner soon. Maybe I can also do the laundry...  
He didn't even say anything, because her lips just brushed his lips, and after a moment Claire was already looking in her purse for her phone, unfolding her laptop and began to look for contact at the airport. Within an hour, she rebooked tickets, managed to call Amanda and warn her about her departure, put in the laundry and started packing both of them. Oscar wanted to help her, but she had no heart to ask him anything, so as soon as he finished talking to his agent and the theater, he unwittingly fell asleep on the couch.

Claire had to do something, she just had to. She didn't know his mother personally, but she became very close to her through all their conversations. She seemed cordial and loving to her, so when Oscar said about her illness - her heart almost broke. The suitcase was packed, the pasta was almost cooked, and the washing machine worked quietly.  
He grunted softly as he felt her body slip between his arms, their legs tangled.  
\- I made dinner. - she whispered stroking his rough cheek - Do you fancy?  
\- Mhmmm...  
His lips gently touched and again the quiet _"mhmmm..."_ left his mouth. It was good for a moment, it was wonderful, and then his thoughts returned to the old track. But when he had Claire in his arms, God! she gave him strength.  
They had a late lunch together without talking, but it wasn't bad. A conversation was not always needed. Claire managed to persuade him to take a shower, and brought him even more relief when she joined him after a while. She wrapped her arms around him gently kissing his shoulders, cuddling his back. He needed her much more. He didn't even have to say anything or ask for anything, because as soon as he turned toward her, as soon as he kissed her, Claire clung to his body almost immediately.  
He thought for a moment that he shouldn't be using her, but her hands were already caressing him. Claire tenderly kissed his neck, collarbone and chest while stroking his manhood with her hand. Quiet sighs, gasping for air. In one quick movement he took her in his arms enough to help her wrap legs around his waist and as soon as she felt cold tiles on her back, he slipped into her without thinking. Only such closeness allowed him to clear his head of all thoughts. And Claire gave it to him. She gave him all herself while whispering sweet confessions of love, and he felt this love with every cell of his body.

Cooperation. It was thanks to her that they got to the airport. Oscar dragged a suitcase after them, Claire did the rest. He was grateful to her. Although in the morning he woke up in her arms with a slightly lighter head, there was still silence between them. Claire didn't even have the courage to try to make him laugh, she respected his feelings so much that she wanted to accompany him in the pain he felt. He didn't even have time to ask how she managed to organize it all, forgot to ask her about her work, but Claire didn't raise the topic. She did what she thought was right.

The evening in Miami was pleasantly warm and a bit steamy. Claire was a little surprised when Mike, Oscar's brother closed her in his arms, greeting her. He came to pick them up from the airport and she seemed to be very pleased about it.  
\- Ever since you told our mother you were coming, she went crazy. Everybody rushes for cleaning and cooking from the morning. Damn! I feel like before Christmas! - Mike laughed as they drove towards the house.  
\- I told her she didn't have to do anything. - Oscar muttered rubbing his face with his hand - It's just me.  
\- And Claire. - the other man interjected and glanced at the girl sitting in the back - Mom is really glad to meet you.  
\- I hope I don't disappoint her expectations. - she replied and immediately saw Oscar reaching towards her with his hand just to shake her palm lightly and give her courage.  
\- Don't worry, Claire. It will be fine.

Oscar's family home was really beautiful and cozy. Claire immediately felt a nervous cramp in her stomach, as always before she wanted to present herself well. It was like that now. She didn't think that she would care so much for Oscar's family to like her. What if it's different? If she says something stupid or his relatives just won't like her?  
However, she didn't have time to think about it, because as soon as she got out of the car, a familiar woman came out.  
\- Oscar!  
She was shorter than him, but she easily threw her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. His face cleared up when he gave her a hug and hello. Claire noticed that Oscar was very similar to his mother and somehow it made her feel sensitive. She was standing uncertainly back when Mike just murmured that he would take their luggage inside and that was when the woman's attention focused on her.  
\- Claire! - the words that left her lips were so sincere that the girl smiled automatically - I'm so glad to see you finally! I counld't wait.  
She didn't even have time to answer when the woman hugged her to her.  
\- I'm very glad you could come. I was afraid that work... You both work too hard. I hope Oscar cares about you.  
\- We both care about each other. I have nothing to complain about. - she finally answered - And I'm very happy that I could finally meet you.  
\- Good, good! Come home, I prepared dinner. You must be tired.  
Claire felt Oscar's warm hand on her back as he led her to the door and after a while she was hugged by several more people. It was surprising and a little... embarrassing for her. However, she smiled at everyone, and when Oscar distributed gifts to their loved ones, which they prepared together, it all began again.

\- Everything okay? - he asked her when they finally managed to sit for a moment in the room prepared for them - You seem a bit...  
\- No, no! All is well. - Claire shook her head sitting down on the bed - Only that it's all...  
\- What? What's up honey?  
He saw her sigh heavily and her silhouette fell a little. Something was clearly bothering her, but Oscar saw her try to throw everything out. So he set their suitcase and bags at the end of the bed and stood before her, brushing strands of hair from her face. Claire smiled gently at him kissing the inside of his warm palm.  
\- You have a great family, Oscar. - she said quietly - Your mother is wonderful. They are all...  
\- Oh, you haven't got them yet! - he laughed - They're very loud, they can argue and offend themselves. My mother definitely prepared all my compromising photos, and Mike...  
\- I don't remember if I was hugged so many times in my house as here. - Claire interrupted him quietly and Oscar felt a cold shiver run down his spine - My parents are quite economical in feelings... I mean...  
\- I know, honey, I know...  
She didn't have to say anything. She put her arms around his waist and snuggled into his chest, inhaling familiar scent. Claire was afraid of those feelings that filled her. She had felt them for a long time, but now they have only become stronger. They were not bad, but she felt insecure with them.  
Oscar's fingers gently stroked her hair, and he allowed her the moment of closeness and silence she needed so much. Finally they heard the call from below and Claire laughed softly.  
\- Come on, mom won't leave us alone if we don't have dinner together. - he said kissing her forehead.

There was a buzz at the table, and loud conversations in Spanish and English mixed so much that Claire sometimes didn't know who she should answer. She tried to help Oscar's mother in the kitchen, but Maria immediately chased her back saying that she was a guest and she should rest after the journey. However, she managed to convince her and finally let Claire wash the dishes.  
It was easier to focus on plates and glasses, she didn't want to participate in such an intimate conversation at the table when they began to talk about my mother's health. Claire only understood the individual words, but she felt the fear and pain that accompanied them all. She wished she could help. So she focused on washing the dishes, even cleaned the kitchen and only when Maria appeared at her understood how late was the hour.

\- Mom was delighted with the album we gave her. She immediately said that she was waiting for photos of her grandchildren.  
\- Grandchildren?  
\- And why do we have a common room? Baby...  
Claire stood in the bathroom door brushing her teeth and looked at Oscar shaking her head. He lay on the bed, focused on his phone, but glanced after her as soon as she appeared in the room.  
\- Do you mind? - he asked grinning.  
\- I think I have the right to vote on this matter. - she answered vaguely, because foam filled her mouth.  
\- I don't understand what you are saying, honey. - Oscar muttered - Don't roll your eyes!  
Finally, as Claire climbed onto the bed, he put the phone down and stretched his arms, letting her hug him again. He kissed her on top of her head several times.  
\- I'm glad you're here with me.  
\- And I'm glad you took me with you.  
Oscar laughed softly. Claire was already part of the family to him, even if she didn't realize it yet.

When he woke up, the place next to him was empty and cold. It surprised him a bit. Claire had the amazing ability to sneak out of bed without waking him, but he didn't think she would use it at his mother's house. He glanced at his watch and saw that it was a few minutes past 7 o'clock. Oscar groaned softly and got out of bed.  
After a few minutes, going down the stairs, he was surprised to hear a small laugh in the kitchen. It was definitely his mother.  
\- No, Claire! You're doing great! Spanish is very simple, Oscar should apply more to teach you.  
\- He really does his best, I swear! - now Claire laughed and a smile involuntarily appeared also on Oscar's face.  
\- You work too much, you don't have time for yourself.  
\- Please, don't say that, we get along great! And I can be very unbearable on a daily basis.  
\- I can't believe you, Claire! You? Unbearable?  
\- I think my parents would have a lot to say about it.  
Oscar heard his mother laugh again and glanced into the kitchen. Both women worked at the kitchen counter, and the smell of baking dough spread around house.  
\- What are you doing? - Mike's voice was so unexpected that Oscar almost got a heart attack - It's not nice to peek.  
\- Do you have a phone? Give me.  
Without a word, Mike handed him his phone and Oscar quickly took some pictures of the women in the kitchen.  
\- Do you do it often? - Mike laughed softly as he saw his brother sending photos straight to himself.  
\- I already have a beautiful collection. - Oscar winked at him - But I can't show you some of them.  
\- You're stupid.  
They both entered the kitchen interrupting Claire's and mother's conversation. Oscar immediately approached Claire kissing her cheek as if with this gesture he wanted to tell her everything he felt.  
\- Why aren't you sleeping? It's still early. - Mike asked as he sat down at the table and poured himself coffee.  
\- Claire caught me in the kitchen around six in the morning. - his mother replied - We went shopping together.  
\- What? Have you already done shopping?  
\- And cake.  
\- God...  
Claire smiled, slightly adjusting the glasses that slipped off her nose. She felt good with their family. For a moment she even thought that she could live like that...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I have a blockade in my head lately... And this applies to each of my stories. Fragments waiting to be finished, thoughts wandering around...  
> I'm sorry...


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>   
>  _My love (my love)  
>  My lover, lover, lover  
> I'm in paradise whenever I'm with you  
> My mind (my mind)  
> My m-m-m-m-mind well, it's a paradise whenever I'm with you  
> Ride on (ride on)  
> I will ride on down the road  
> I will find you, I will hold you, I'll be there  
> It's long (how long?)  
> It's a mighty long road but  
> I'll find you, I will hold you and I'll be there  
> If it feels like paradise running through your bloody veins  
> You know it's love heading your way_   
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We all need a little bit of tenderness... ❤️ 

\- Come on, honey, don't make me ask...  
\- No, Oscar! This is your mother's house, all your family's here. No! Don't even touch me!  
\- Please, at least one quickie. I haven't had you in a few days. I need you, darling...  
  
His lips folded soft open mouth kisses on her shoulder and slowly approached her collarbone. Oscar in the morning edition could be extremely charming, especially when he wanted to achieve his goal. And now that goal was Claire.

They had spent several days with his mother and family so far, and Claire felt great there. She spent mornings with his mother, because they both got up quite early, then worked for a while. Oscar took her on trips around the area wanting to show her all "his places".

It was wonderful to see him in such a home version. He wasn't a man who would hide his feelings, and Mike laughed at him and took a picture when one day he found them asleep on the couch in the living room - Oscar lay on Claire nestled on her chest like a child. These were wonderful moments.

\- Oscar... - she moaned as his hands slipped under her shirt, kneading her body slightly.  
\- Yes, darling?  
\- But you must be quiet...  
\- I told you I love you? - he smiled brightly and before Claire could answer, covered them completely with a sheet and kissed her so passionately that she believed his words.

She loved him, she was 100% sure of it. She loved, admired, respected him. She had never felt so intense before. Oscar was intense. He showed her feelings at every step, he could hug her at any time, steal a quick kiss while shopping for groceries, played with her hair as they sat on the terrace in the evening with the whole family.

And his family? God! Claire has never felt so right in any place before. His mother was a wonderful person and she loved spending time with her. If only Claire knew how Oscar was looking at her then...

He was happy that Claire found her place in his house so quickly. Although at first she seemed a bit tense, she did what he loved about her the most - she began to listen. Then his mother completely admired her and told her literally everything - from the moments of Oscar's youth to what the neighbors like to gossip about.

\- Mom, let Claire work. She must give two texts this week. - Oscar groaned when he saw his mother preparing a snack for Claire and already tried to move towards their bedroom where the girl worked.  
\- I have a case to her. - the woman answered him.  
\- You know Claire will agree anyway. She agrees to everything you propose. In the morning she hung up your laundry in the garden, I saw it!  
\- It was her suggestion!  
\- I know! That's why you let her work now.

Marie put the tray back on the kitchen counter and looked at her son. She was glad she had him home again. And she was even more pleased when she could see his happiness with her own eyes.

\- You match. - she said pouring coffee.

Oscar looked away from the phone and moved eyes at his mother in surprise.

\- You and Claire, you match each other. - the woman explained calmly - She's a really nice girl.  
\- I know. - Oscar smiled involuntarily and scratched the back of his neck - I feel really good with her. She had moved into me completely a few weeks ago. This is crazy...  
\- And your work? Doesn't it bother her?  
\- Claire also works a lot, but she's more mobile than me. We talked about this at the beginning and found that it was all worth the risk. - he explained - If she can, she will visit me on set, accompany me at parties or premieres and so on. She organized our arrival here, I didn't even move my finger.

He saw his mother sit next to him at the table and gently took his hand. He didn't have to say anything else, she always knew what was on his mind.

\- I want you to be happy, honey. - she said finally - You're an adult, you can decide for yourself. If Claire makes you feel so good you should stay with her.  
\- Mom, I want to marry her.

The woman couldn't hide her surprise, but after a moment her face brightened and she grinned.

\- Have you talked to her about it?  
\- Mom... You already know Claire a little, you know what she'll say. That I'm in a hurry, that we should wait, that we're together too short. - Oscar leaned on the chair as if resigned - I know it's fast! I know it! Pedro and Jay told me that too. Claire told me that too. But I don't want to wait, mom. We have nothing to lose, and so much to gain. I know that if I told her I had to be tomorrow... I don't know... in Tunisia for example, she would have no hesitation in flying with me in what she would wear at the moment.  
\- Oscar...  
\- She has a huge and good heart, she's empathic. She works hard, sometimes too hard. But she isn't selfish, sees other people, does selfless things. And she sometimes sulks at me so sweetly.  
\- God, Oscar! You really fell in love.  
\- Yep. I fell in love, mom. And this woman loves me.

She saw that what he was saying was true. It's how Claire looked at her son, listened carefully to what he was saying, how they both practically read their minds. She also saw him look at Claire, and it was a look full of affection, care, and the kind of love she always wished for him.

\- So do it. - Marie finally said, finishing her coffee - Don't listen to Pedro, Jay and even Claire. Don't listen to anyone. Tell her if you want to be with her.

Oscar stared at her, thinking intensely. Marie practically saw her son's brain work and process everything she told him. He was about to say something, but at that moment they heard Claire's call from the floor.

\- Oscar? Can you come for a moment? I need your help.  
\- Responsibilities. - he muttered, smiling at his mother and kissing her hand - I have to go.  
\- Take a cake for her!

Obedience took the tray with him and disappeared into the door.

\- I like this.  
\- Really?  
\- Yeah, baby. Amanda will be delighted. The text's funny, interesting... I like it very much.

Claire breathed a sigh of relief. For several days she had the impression that she was standing in front of the wall. Every move made to write anything ended in failure and slowly she was afraid that she had burnt out. Oscar read almost every text before Claire gave it to the editor. It was a kind of therapy for her. It was easier with Oscar. He was her safe haven, something solid, arms in which she could hide.

And now he was sitting in front of her laptop and smiling once again reading the last paragraph of her column saying that he probably liked it the most.

\- I have to finish one more text for Hart. - she moaned, hiding her face in her hands and falling back on the bed - I'm finishing one thing, and soon something new appears...  
\- Is it because of the trip? - he asked, glancing at her.  
\- What do you mean?  
\- If we stayed in New York you could work on the spot, in the office or at home. We left suddenly, we didn't even talk about returning... I know, we have to come back, but we didn't even mention it...

Claire rose slightly on her elbows and looked at Oscar. He seemed worried.

\- Hey, don't say that. I can work anywhere, you know it well. I just... I would like to have more time for you, your mother and your family. - she sighed - I will have to work a little more for a few days. I hope your mom won't be mad about it.  
\- Don't worry, mom loves you.  
\- Oh!  
\- Yeah! And I'll gladly help you. I can make you coffee, massage your back, buy sweet snacks...

Claire lay back on the bed again, sighing quietly.

\- When we get home I'll be the size of a small elephant. - she laughed - Your mother cooks so well, you still bring me something... My ass won't get into any jeans.

Claire felt the bed bend under the weight of his body as he lay down next to her. A warm hand stroked her thigh and his lips wandered over her bare shoulder.

\- I really like your booty. - he murmured, which made her laugh.  
\- You won't like it soon. - she laughed.  
\- I have to check, show me.  
\- No! Don't even try it, Oscar!

But he was faster and in the blink of an eye turned her so that she lay on her stomach. Claire's laughter spread throughout the bedroom and Oscar felt his heart fill with joy and love. She writhed beneath him as his fingers dug into her body and caused tickles.

\- If you're so loud, my mother will come here soon, honey. You don't want it, do you? - he whispered in her ear and made her shiver run down her spine.  
\- Maybe she should come? I would get a separate room.  
\- I would come to you at night...  
\- No!  
\- ...creeping into your bed thirsty for your body.  
\- Oscar, are you trying to seduce me?

He grabbed her firmly and turned her back on her back, then rolled over her so that she held her breath for a moment, feeling the weight of his body on her. His beautiful eyes stared at her with attention but also with love. She saw him bite his lower lip lightly and unknowingly repeated his gesture.

\- I love you, Claire. - his voice was soft and warm, immediately caused a smile on her face.  
\- I know, I love you too, honey.

He smiled at her again and bent to steal a quick kiss from her lips.

\- Would you like to take a ride with me? I still know some nice places.

Claire winced.

\- Sorry, honey. I promised your mother to help with dinner and ironing. - Oscar rolled his eyes smiling again - I couldn't refuse her, I'm sorry!  
\- I'll have to talk to her.  
\- No, don't do that. I really like helping her!

Her hands quickly wrapped around his neck and pulled him to her, putting light kisses all over his face. The quiet murmur that came from his throat made her laugh. Oscar leaned into her neck, wrapping his arms around her waist and clinging to her body. They lay there for a moment in complete silence, enjoying this moment of intimacy. Her fingers stroked his hair, her lips kissed the top of his head.

\- Soon you will be completely gray... - she muttered after a moment and heard his moan - It's good that I'm with you only for sex. Then I take off my glasses and I won't see the gray hair... Ouch!

Oscar squeezed her harder, digging his fingers into her body. He stood up and smirked at her amused expression.

\- I will complain to your mother!  
\- I want to see it. Ma'am, your son is trying to get into my pants, do something about it!  
\- God, sometimes you are so hopeless... - she sighed stroking his rough cheeks.  
\- It's your fault, love. - he quickly kissed her cheek - Go, do what you have to do, and then we'll have some time for ourselves. I have to practice the text a little bit. I'll take care about you later.

One last hug, one last kiss, one last smile. Claire had never felt so good before with anyone else.

Time passed relentlessly and Claire said goodbye to Marie with tears in her eyes as Oscar at that time threw their suitcases into his brother's car. They spent more than three weeks together and Claire didn't want to come back, but she knew they couldn't stay longer. They both had commitments at work that forced them to return to New York.

Marie told them to promise them that they would be back soon. At least for the weekend. How could they refuse her.

\- On Saturday we're invited to some premiere.  
\- Okay, I'll meet Molly and Lucy in the morning and then I'm at your disposal.  
\- That sounds nice. When do you have this conference?  
\- Next week. I'm glad I don't have to go anywhere and everything will take place here.  
\- We're going to Canada in September, remember?

Claire nodded and showed him several circled days on her calendar. After returning, the work immediately demanded them and they again focused on their projects. Meanwhile, the apartment was filled with the pleasant smell of dinner that was being prepared in the oven, and Claire and Oscar were comparing their calendars.

\- Pedro wanted to meet tomorrow, do you fancy going out with us?  
\- I would like to, but I have a lot of work... If we want to fly to Toronto together...  
\- I know you have to work. - he kissed her temple - God, adulthood sucks!  
\- It's not that bad, honey. - Claire laughed - At least no one tells us to go to bed early or eat Brussels sprouts. Well, before dinner's done, I can throw the laundry into the dryer.

Oscar watched her until she was out of sight. There was one more date marked on his calendar. Right after returning from Toronto, Claire had a birthday. Oscar marked that day right after their first date, and now he was staring at it more and more intensely.

\- Oscar? Can you help me, please? - her call from the back of the apartment took him out of his thoughts.

He quickly closed and put down his calendar, then went to her rescue. He found Claire struggling with a sheet on the bed so he went to work without a word.

\- Claire? - he started when she exchanged pillow cases.  
\- Mhmmm...  
\- I was wondering... What would you like to get for your birthday?  
\- Oh.

She threw one of the pillows on the "Oscar's side" and reached for hers.

\- Two extra hours to the day? Or an extra day?  
\- I was thinking about something else.

She looked up at him smiling. He liked that smile.

\- You know perfectly well that you don't have to buy me anything. I don't want presents... We'll probably be busy working anyway.  
\- Maybe a new iron? Or a vacuum cleaner? - Oscar didn't seem to listen to her at all - Or a gift voucher?

She smiled shaking her head in disbelief. She had other things on her mind than her upcoming birthday. Claire began working on another reportage for Amanda and spent the last two days with a young painter. Meanwhile, Oscar was catching up in the theater and preparing for a new role. And now they both exchanged bedding, everyday life.

\- Sure you don't want to come with us for a drink tomorrow?

She just shook her head, but she didn't see the smile of satisfaction on his lips.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>  _All I know is that you're so nice  
>  You're the nicest thing I've seen  
> I wish that we could give it a go  
> See if we could be something  
> I wish I was your favorite girl  
> I wish you thought I was the reason you are in the world  
> I wish my smile was your favorite kind of smile  
> I wish the way that I dressed was your favorite kind of style_  
> 

\- So?

Oscar looked at his friend and scratched his stubble. They sat in the lodge in a quite pleasant place and had a second drink. Pedro had already told him about what he was doing now, and Oscar confessed to him about the situation at home. He told him practically everything so he didn't know what his friend meant.

\- So? - he repeated after a sip of his drink.  
\- Will you listen to mom? I mean... - here Pedro cleared his throat considerably - ...engagement. Damn, did you really tell your mom about it?  
\- Jesus, I told you too! Even much earlier.  
\- I thought you were kidding. Dude, don't be offended, but you must be fucked up. - man laughed - Claire is wonderful! I will not deny it. But if you are thinking of buying a ring...  
\- I already bought it, Pedro.

The friend choked and had to hit his chest several times to take a deep breath. He scratched his messy hair and looked at Oscar.

\- You already bought a ring. Wow... - he muttered - You've been with Monica for three years and nothing like that happened. Claire's been with you for a few months, fuck. When did you buy it?  
\- When we were in London. She doesn't know anything about it, so please...  
\- Sure. - Pedro nodded - If you're so sure why have you not proposed yet?  
\- You know Claire. We talked about it, purely theoretically. - Oscar sighed - I know that if I asked she would agree without hesitation, but I don't want to put her in such a situation. She has a lot of work now, we both have a lot of it. Even now my mother... When I saw them together in the kitchen, I could look at them to the rest of my life.

Pedro finished his drink with one sip and beckoned to the waiter for another. He folded his hands on the table and looked closely at his friend. Oscar was like a brother to him, so Claire would be his sister-in-law. He wished both of them the best.

\- Give yourself time. - he said finally - Or, give some time to Claire. She's having a hot season at work now. These meetings in the painting studio, things with Hart...  
\- How do you know about this?  
\- Because we keep in touch, you fool! Do you think I don't text with her? Damn!

Oscar nodded and finished his drink before the waiter brought them another.

\- What did you mean "things with Hart"? - he muttered after a while and immediately saw Pedro raising his eyebrows and scratching uncertainly at the back of his neck.  
\- Ugh, you don't know... - friend moaned - Man, Claire should tell you about it, not me.  
\- I don't understand... Pedro, you're like my brother! Come on!  
\- It's nothing, really! - but Oscar stared at him so stubbornly that Pedro finally gave up - I spoke to Claire a few days before you flew to Florida.  
\- I know that, you met her with this painter.  
\- Exactly! We went to lunch.  
\- Really? Pascal, accelerate a little bit. - Oscar urged him, feeling like a friend wanted to spare him some bad news.

Another bad news, this time with Claire? Why didn't she tell him anything?

\- Hart offered Claire cooperation with a publishing house in London. She could write for the British edition of his magazine. Big deal. She was to fly there as soon as possible.  
\- She didn't tell me anything.  
\- Fuck. I'm sorry, man. I thought you knew. - Pedro sighed - She was very upset, she didn't know what to do. We talked for a long time. In the end, she decided that she would give herself a few days to think and then tell you.  
\- Then we flew to my mother...

Pedro nodded. He saw Oscar gloomy, but he wasn't surprised. Claire didn't want to worry him so she didn't tell him anything about her work, but she talked to Pedro so it was almost the same. He also cared for her.

\- How did it end? Did she tell you something?  
\- Yeah, we talked a few days ago. - replied a friend - Hart offered her a departure to London in mid-September, but I know you are flying to Canada so... Oscar, talk to her. Claire certainly didn't tell you anything because she doesn't want to worry you more. You both work a lot, you don't need extra worries.  
\- I know, I know... When I come back she'll probably be asleep.

Pedro spread his hands as if it wasn't his worry anymore. And he felt remorse that he had told him about Hart. It was a matter between Oscar and Claire.

\- I don't want to go to work today ...

He felt her arms wrap around his body and Claire clung to him. When he returned home she was already curled up on her side of the bed, and Oscar had nothing else to do but hug her. Now the roles have reversed.

\- It 's Saturday. - he groaned in a hoarse voice - You don't work today.  
\- Jesus, how good...

Several clumsy kisses laid on his bare back and Oscar purred. A few more and Claire felt his hips move slightly. She smiled to herself because she felt his body tense under her fingers. She slid her hand a little lower.

\- Would you like some coffee? - she asked, rising slightly and kissing his neck.  
\- I want something else. - he replied grabbing her hand and slipping it under his briefs.  
\- Oh.

He was half hard when her hand gripped him at the base. Oscar grunted deeply, feeling her hand stroking him. He rolled over on his back and put his arm around her, moving her close so that he could get into her neck with impunity.

\- I talked to Pedro yesterday...- he murmured as Claire slipped into his hips kissing his chest.  
\- Forgive me my love, but I don't need Mr. Pascal in our bed right now. Mr. Isaac is enough for me.  
\- That's good! But Pedro told me something interesting.

Clare sighed loudly, resting her hands on both sides of his head, and looked at him.

\- Okey. Keep talking. - she encouraged him - Since what Pedro says is more important than what we do, but okey...  
\- Why didn't you tell me about Hart and London?

The smile faded from Claire's face and he saw her frown slightly. She sat on his hips, but after a moment slid down to reach for the glasses that lay on the bedside table.

\- I didn't say because there was nothing to talk about. - she replied - The matter resolved itself.  
\- Hart offered you a promotion. - Oscar continued, watching Claire sit down and cross her legs, seeming confused - Hey, you can tell me everything, baby.  
\- I know. But I thought I wouldn't have to say anything. I should call Pedro and tell him what I think about such gossiping.  
\- I'm taking the blame! I pressed him so he told me about Hart, but I'd rather you told me. So?

Oscar shifted on the bed so that he leaned against the headboard of the bed and looked at Claire. She still seemed sad to him.

\- Some time ago I met with Collin and then he offered me cooperation with the British edition of his magazine. - she started after a while - I was supposed to go there for a few days with him to get to the details. It was just a suggestion. My columns would appear in the British press, it sounded wonderful.

\- That sounds amazing, honey.  
\- Yeah, but I didn't want to make decisions so quickly. I already had a lot on my mind - I still write for Amanda, I do these reports, I write for Hart. My head's sometimes bursting with this all. And then I thought about you... - a small smile appeared on her lips - I asked for a few days to think. And then this whole situation with your mother, our trip...

\- You could have told me when we were in Florida, honey. - he said reaching for her hand and squeezing her lightly.  
\- I know, but it was all over then. When I booked our flight for the next day, I called Hart immediately and gave up his offer. You are more important to me than all this.  
\- Sweetheart...  
\- Then Collin suggested that we could fly there in mid-September, but then you have the premiere of your film. I want to be there with you.  
\- Claire, if that's important to you...

\- No, no! - the girl quickly moved closer so that her knees almost touched his chest and Oscar could now embrace her - No, you misunderstood me. I don't want this job. I know this is a chance, but because of that we would have so little time to ourselves. I feel guilty when I have to work at home. If I made another commitment it would be even worse...

\- You did it for me? - Oscar sighed.  
\- For you, for myself. For us. I don't regret it!

Even though Claire was smiling, Oscar had the feeling that she was hiding some sad thoughts somewhere inside. He pulled her close to him, kissing her lips tenderly and brushing unruly strands from her face.

\- You know that I love you? - he asked as she snuggled into him.  
\- You used to tell me that. I don't know if it's still valid. - she replied.  
\- Should I prove it to you?  
\- I should be at Molly's around 11am so I have some time. Will you make it, Mr. Isaac?

He still had Claire's words in his mind when he organized his papers and notes. He couldn't believe it. Claire refused to be promoted, because he thought Hart's offer was, because of him.

\- You asked me to let go when I feel tired or overloaded. So I did it, let's assume that I just took care of myself. It's just a job. I want to focus on what I have now.

The last thing Oscar wanted was Claire devoting herself to him. But she made this decision alone and didn't seem resentful. The phone vibrated several times and Oscar glanced at the screen. A few pictures sent from Claire were displayed on the screen - Lucy was wearing a new dress, which her aunt Claire bought when they were in Florida, and the second picture was Claire with a girl in her arms. He could get used to such a view.

It might have been weird, but Claire didn't think she'd ever get used to the flashlight and all the elegant people around her. She watched the guests while sipping a drink when Oscar was interviewing a young journalist. She loved to watch when he made contact with other people, and he was so free that sometimes Claire was jealous of him. She smiled at him as he glanced at her, blinking knowingly.

He looked very handsome in that dark shirt and jeans, several open buttons showed his tanned skin, and his eyes glistened beautifully. She felt her warmth at the thought of what this body was doing to her this morning.

Although Claire was not a fan of such outings, she was glad to be able to attend them with Oscar. She loved watching him and soaking up his energy, listening to what he had to say. She was so proud of him.

Ad she liked going home the best. When they were both a bit tipsy and their hands couldn't break away from each other. Oscar was the most charming then.

\- I love you so fucking much. - he whispered in her ear as she tried to open the door of their apartment.  
\- You always love me when you're drunk. - she laughed when the door finally opened and they managed to get inside.  
\- Claire, love. I love you in every state of consciousness.  
\- God, you are impossible.

Oscar began undressing in the living room and groaned loudly when Claire asked him to help with the lock on the dress. He was addicted to such little gestures exchanged with her - unbuttoning her dress, going shopping together, making a bed, or even watching her shave her legs. It was a different kind of intimacy.

The dress slid off her shoulders, falling softly to the floor, and another moan escaped from his lungs. He wrapped himself around her body, making her laugh softly as she tried to lead them both into the bedroom. It was quite difficult with a grown man glued to her back. Eventually, however, she managed to get him to bed.

\- I'd like to make love to you. - he sighed when his head just touched the pillow - We can make love all night.  
\- Yeah for sure, Casanova. - Claire replied as she circled the bed and lay on her side - Go to sleep.  
\- Claire?  
\- Yes?  
\- I love you.  
\- I know.

Amanda put two mugs of coffee on the desk and looked at her friend who had been tapping keys on her laptop for three hours. She knew Claire was finishing another article and it would take a lot of work for her to do so, but Amanda couldn't help it.

\- Did you really drop Hart's offer? - she asked and saw Claire roll her eyes as she quickly straightened her glasses - It was such a chance...  
\- You really want to talk about this? I've already made my decision. - Claire replied - It is enough that Oscar for a few days pestered me about it. Yes, I quit.  
\- But it was a chance...  
\- There will always be a chance. Amanda, I don't want to talk about this. I do not regret. I would do it again.

The blonde watched her for a moment, sipping coffee. Finally she spoke again.

\- You think Oscar would do the same for you?  
\- What do you mean? - Claire was surprised.  
\- I mean, you flew to Florida with him in an instant. That you refused a promotion, because yes, it was a promotion. Would he do the same for you? Don't get me wrong! He's a great guy, I know you love him, but does he...  
\- I don't care. Really. - she sighed, leaning on the chair and reaching for her mug - I enjoy his successes, the progress he is making. I love watching him develop and I try to support him in it. I would not like him to give up something for my sake.  
\- But you do it.  
\- A few weeks ago, Oscar asked me... He suggested... He asked me what I thought about the wedding and the kids. - Claire muttered, and seeing her friend's surprised look she quickly added - It was just a conversation, nothing else! But I thought about it after the next few days... After we flew over to his mom... Amanda, I could live like this. I wish that. I want a family - husband and children. This is crazy!  
\- Indeed. Madness.  
\- But we know each other so briefly, and Oscar rushes everything. We already live together and I moved in with Mark after more than a year of being together.  
\- I remember that... Two weeks you wondered if you should do this. - Amanda laughed - But I saw you and Oscar, believe me, it's not the same as Mark. The way he looks at you... I wish someone would look at me that way.  
\- I know that if I asked him not to go somewhere, or to give up something - he would not hesitate. But I don't want to check it out. That's why I am now struggling with this article to be able to fly to Toronto with it in September.

Amanda nodded appreciatively and smiled.

\- And your parents?  
\- What about them? - Claire was surprised.  
\- Do they know about you? I know you guys are adults and all, but these are your parents after all.  
\- I told my mom a while ago. I rarely talk to my dad. Well, I haven't been home for a long time... Recently, when my mother called me, we talked for over an hour.  
\- Oh my God!  
\- I know! I thought Oscar was crazy, my mother surprised me even more.

Both women laughed.

\- I'm glad that you are getting along. Really. You deserve it.

Claire smiled. Sometimes she herself did not believe what had happened to her.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>  _And I don't wanna fall to pieces  
>  I just want to sit and stare at you  
> I don't want to talk about it  
> And I don't want a conversation  
> I just want to cry in front of you  
> I don't want to talk about it  
> Cuz I'm in Love With you  
> You're the only one,  
> I'd be with till the end  
> When I come undone  
> You bring me back again  
> Back under the stars  
> Back into your arms_   
> 

\- Oscar, you are amazing.  
He grinned broadly and looked at Claire lying next to him. Her chest rose and fell as she gasped, a blissful smile wandered across her face, and reddened cheeks indicated that a pleasant feeling of fulfillment spread through her body. Were it not for the fact that he had left the phone in the kitchen at that moment, he would have taken a photo of her to capture her divine condition.  
\- I guess I should leave more often. Just for a few days, don't you think?  
\- Oh, fuck yourself! - she prodded his shoulder.  
\- I prefer you.

He rolled over to her and kissed her bare shoulder several times, only to slightly bite her the last time. Claire squealed in surprise and prodded him again, then pulled him to her and kissed him. Oscar hadn't been home for only four days, but she missed him.  
\- I'm going to get a drink, want something?  
\- Water, please.  
\- Yes, ma'am.

He winked at her then put on his boxers and left the bedroom. The trip to Toronto was fast approaching and Oscar was spending more and more time promoting the film. Sessions, interviews, meetings, and also rehearsals in the theater and preparation for other roles. It was a hot time. In addition, he constantly thought about his mother, and although he spoke to her almost every day, he felt guilty that he was not there. Claire tried to help him as much as she could, and he appreciated that very much. Despite her duties, she found time to accompany him to the meetings and outings to which he was invited. He also knew that she spoke to his mom a lot, it melted his heart, but he didn't tell her about it.

He took water from the kitchen and returned to the bedroom. Yes, he did it again. He took a picture of her lying on the sheets and looking at him sweetly.  
\- I'd like to access the photo gallery on your phone. - Claire muttered when he sat down on the bed and handed her a glass - You must have many compromising photos there.  
\- Indeed. Mostly yours. - he smirked maliciously - I have to take the suit to the laundry to pick it up before my departure.  
\- I took it last week. I'll pick it up tomorrow when I get home from the office.  
\- Really? You didn't have to do this, honey.  
\- I'll remember that next time. - she laughed.  
He kissed her forehead as he brushed her hair back.  
\- Have you returned the article yet?  
\- Yeah, two days ago. Amanda should send me a reply soon to see if I need to fix anything. But I guess it'll be okay. I will have to thank Pedro, if it weren't for him, I wouldn't have met this painter.  
\- He's useful sometimes, isn't he?  
\- Like all of us, love.  
\- I like it when you call me that.

Luckily, Amanda didn't send out many corrections, and Claire dealt with them within hours. She breathed a sigh of relief when she sent her the corrected text back and knew that now she would be able to focus on something else for a moment. It was something else to go with Oscar, and for the first time Claire was really nervous. She'd gone out to events with him many times before, but this was the first time she'd seen his film premiere.

She didn't know what to expect, and although he was convincing her that everything would be fine, she was stressed. Before Oscar returned from the hairdresser, she managed to pack their suitcase and prepare the documents for the flight.

\- Why don't we eat out? You won't have to cook. - he suggested after returning.  
\- It's not a stupid idea, actually. Oscar?  
\- Yeah, baby?

Claire adjusted the tickets on the kitchen counter again and looked at him visibly worried. He saw her chew on her lower lip nervously.

\- Do you think it's a good idea? - she asked finally - I mean... You know what I mean. So far, I have accompanied you to small events, now it's about the premiere of your film, and it will also be a festival.  
\- Are you afraid, baby? - he was surprised - Not necessary. You'll see, you'll like it.  
\- You think so?  
\- Sure! If it makes you feel better, then I'm nervous too. You said it yourself, it's a festival. A big thing.  
\- Now you're teasing me! I'm nervous, I'm honest with you, and instead of supporting me...

With a few quick strides, Oscar crossed the living room and stood next to her, taking her hand gently and kissing her knuckles.

\- Of course I support you! Honey, I have long dreamed that you would accompany me in something as important to me as this premiere. You will look beautiful and I will be proud to show you with such a wonderful woman by my side.

Claire sighed and rolled her eyes.  
\- You're laughing at me, Isaac!  
\- A little. Come on, I'm so hungry now!

It was good to see him as relaxed as he had been on the night before leaving for Toronto. His hair was trimmed neatly, and the graying appearance added to his charm. He deserved that smile he wore on his lips and in his eyes. Claire loved every little wrinkle that showed up in the corners of his eyes as he smiled. She was also smiling, involuntarily, because she was looking at the man of her life.

\- You're staring at me. It's a bit scary.  
She rolled her eyes, sighing softly.  
\- I spoke to my mom today. - Claire muttered taking a sip of wine.  
\- Oh. Did you talk about anything interesting? - he asked surprised.  
\- Yeah, about you. - Oscar looked at her in surprise, scratching his stubble - I told her about our departure. She asked how we got along and things like that... I thought she was happy.  
\- That's good, isn't it?  
\- Yes, sure! You know, my mom never minded you. If she got to know you in person, she would surely like you. It's just... I think she's still worried about me.  
\- That's what moms are. I bet when we become parents we'll be so freaked out about our kids that they'll avoid us. - he laughed - Would you like dessert?  
\- I don't know if I should eat that much...  
\- Come on! I know you feel like it. We can eat it together.

Oscar was able to instantly cheer her up and after a few minutes they both laughed as they fought for a piece of apple pie.

\- I'd like to meet your parents. - he said as they left the restaurant and walked home - You said Brandon was coming to New York in a few weeks, we could meet up together.  
\- Ugh, that sounds serious. - Claire wrinkled her nose a little - It's like you're serious about me, Mr. Isaac.  
\- I was hoping for a summer romance, but I think I lost my head for you. - he put his arm around her and kissed her temple - You are not ashamed of me?  
\- How can you say that, Oscar! I'm so proud of you.  
\- So, let's make that we think about going to your parents. At least for the weekend. We can stay at some hotel nearby if you don't want to stay at home.  
\- I'll think about it, okay? I'll ask my mom if she wouldn't mind.

Claire wasn't ready for this. She had seen Oscar be surrounded by fans asking for his autographs many times before, but now it was pure madness. He looked great. The suit fit perfectly on him and the smile he had on his face when talking to people was addictive. Claire couldn't take her eyes off him. Although she was stressed, she proudly held his hand. Toronto welcomed them with beautiful weather and an even better atmosphere.

Only in the morning, when she came out of the bathroom wearing only his shirt and panties, Oscar realized that he had done something wrong.

\- Isaac, explain that to me. - she murmured, picking up her shirt and turning around.

His autograph was written in black marker directly under her buttock. Oscar almost choked on the water he was just drinking. He couldn't remember when he did it.

\- I...  
\- I can't wash it off. Oscar, it's not funny!  
\- I think I was a little crazy yesterday. - he laughed - A few drinks, you looked so beautiful and what you did when we returned to the room...  
\- You signed me!  
\- Yep!  
\- You are... you are...  
-I'm gonna be late so if you don't mind, I'd take a shower. - Oscar replied getting up from the bed and walking naked to the bathroom without embarrassment - If you want I can help you wash it off.

Claire nudged him on the shoulder, but he only grasped her waist tighter and pulled her into the bathroom behind him.

They spent several days in Toronto during which Oscar was really busy. Interviews, sessions... Claire accompanied him whenever he asked for it, but in her free time she just walked around the neighborhood watching people. Such free moments always gave her another dose of inspiration and after a while, the notebook on her phone was full of short texts and topics for subsequent columns.

Whenever they found a moment, they tried to spend time together - an hour for a coffee or a late dinner. Claire felt Oscar wanted to reward her for spending so much time working, and she kept telling him not to worry about her.

He did what he loved, what he was called to do, and she was damned proud of him.

\- Tomorrow and we go home... - Oscar groaned, falling on the bed in his clothes - I'm so tired, honey...

Her fingers slid into his hair, gently massaging his scalp, and a soft murmur came out of his throat.

\- I can prepare a bath for you if you want. - she suggested - I'll give you a massage in the bathtub, sounds tempting?  
\- Very.  
\- Come on, handsome.

She dragged him into the bathroom, filled the tub with hot water, added some fragrant oils and helped him undress. Moments later, Oscar felt all the fatigue drain from him as Claire's hands massaged his shoulders and back. Soft music from her phone mingled with the man's delightful grunts. She adored his arms, they had always been a safe haven for her. As she gently scratched his neck, Oscar groaned so much that Claire couldn't hide her laughter.

\- Do not laugh at me. - he grunted - I get shivers from your touch.  
\- That's good, isn't it?  
\- Oh, baby... - Claire felt his fingernails slide down her calf and giggled as she kissed the top of his head.  
  


Oscar lay comfortably on her chest and the girl's hands caressed his torso. This is how he could live - in her arms. He closed his eyes, allowing his thoughts to wander, plan, remember... He heard Claire softly sing some slow ballad, lightly rubbing his temples. Yes. He could live like that. This was what he wanted his life to be like. With Claire by his side. Forever.  
  
  
  
\- Oh, damn... - her loud moan spread across the room.  
\- Honey? - Oscar looked out of the bathroom buttoning his shirt - Are you okay?  
\- No. Nothing's fine. - Claire replied hiding her face in her hands.  
  
The morning meil checking on the bed usually finished in 15 minutes, but this time it took her more time and her reaction didn't bode well.  
  
\- Collin wants to meet me when we get back. And it's my birthday then, damn it. - she murmured after a short while - I was supposed to meet Amanda at the editorial office anyway, but I didn't think I'd spend all day at work.  
\- You said you weren't planning any party or going out that day.  
\- But all day at work is also not something I want to do. - Claire sighed softly - Okay. There's no other way. I wanted to have it.  
  
Oscar reached for his watch and wallet watching as his woman now, with a worried expression on her face, stared at the laptop screen.  
  
\- How can I cheer you up, honey? - he asked, coming up to her and kissing her temple - Should I call Collin and tell him to...  
\- No! Come on. I can handle it... I just have to complain for a while.  
\- Okey. What are you going to do today? - Oscar sat down on the bed and reached for his phone - I have the last interviews today, I will be quite late.  
\- I'll go get ice cream, then to the park. Maybe I can work there.  
\- Ugh! You were supposed to rest. - the man grimaced.  
\- You know I can't! Besides, resting alone is boring.  
\- I'll be in touch during the day as soon as I can. Dinner together?  
\- Yeah, I'd love to.  
  
Oscar leaned over and stole a quick kiss from her. One. Second. Third. Finally, a smile appeared on Claire's face.  
  
\- I love you, baby.  
\- I know that.


End file.
